Mercutio and Allegra
by Cornadopia
Summary: He jests at scars that never felt a wound ... MercutioxOC. Rated T for mild violence, not to mention kissing and what not.
1. Chapter 1 Allegra's Secret

MARCH 5th, 2010

This was the fastest year of my life, not to mention the hardest, and I'm so happy I got the chance to write this. I don't care if now it's kind of just known inside me and among my friends as the product of my whining about unrequieted and hopeless love. I don't care that it's just a stupid little fan-fiction written by a stupid little girl. It means a lot to me and I won't ever forget writing it, and the whole process.

That being said, after one full year of this being around, please enjoy 'Mercutio and Allegra'.

xoxo

Cornadopia

Spring in Verona was, in Allegra Capulet's opinion, the highlight of every year. She awoke every morning excited to start the day, while in her winter home in Paris she would never want to wake and face the dreary bitterness. The air smelled always of rain, so she did all her lessons outside, singing as she read her Latin and dreaming as she read her history, and all the while, not caring who would hear; nothing could bother her on this first day of spring, the first day back in Italy, the day of her uncle's masquerade. Nothing would bring Allegra down on this glorious, glorious day...

Nothing, yes, but not no one.

When Allegra had finished her final lesson, she stepped out of the front door and down the marble staircase, greeting a few passers-by she knew with a wave. She listened for the bells of the nearby church; twleve chimes. Twelve o'clock. Allegra scowled. If today was like the days of the past years in Verona, _he _would not pass by until half past.

The very thought of him made Allegra's heart pound and ache. What if he had changed? Allegra had never met him, but she knew him so well. He was carefree, rowdy, bright and funny - for the most part, quite like Allegra herself, but probably, Allegra thought, more optimistic. She had never spoken to him, because, of course, she had seen him fight with her brothers and cousins. If Theobald and Ricardo found out their sweet little sister even thought about speaking to _him_, a friend of the _Montagues_... Allegra would become a family outcast for sure. Would her cousin Juliet like her any less?

_No_, Allegra thought, banishing the horrible thought. _Juliet is my best friend in the world! _

While Allegra was deep in thought, it took her a few seconds to realize she had just heard a familiar explosion of laughter that came from a person she knew but had never spoken to.

Her heart ached even more. She looked down the street, and sure enough, he, Romeo Montague and a tall man whose name she didn't know were coming down the street, all of them laughing at something that sounded very funny. Though a few people on the street gave them the evil eye, they didn't mind at all. _He _didn't even notice.

Allegra breathed in, trying to calm herself, but she couldn't. Thoughts raced through her brain like a person running in a race had paced through it. Did he see her through the corner of his light blue eye? Had he ever seen her before? Did he feel how she felt, and if so, was he trying to ignore her because he was shy? No, he wasn't shy at all! Did he recognize her? Did he think she looked different than before? Allegra had been told she had looked better since last year. Her long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair (which she was famous for among the people of dark-haired Italy) was much longer now, and she had slimmed down a lot but still had a pleasing, medium-small, curvy figure. However, her skin was still fair, her height still average, her eyes still as beautiful and hazel and outlined in long, black eyelashes. Even if he had noticed the changes and that Allegra was very pretty, would a nineteen-year-old gentleman look at a fourteen-year-old girl?

Allegra had stood up before she had realized it. She knew she needed to at least get him to look at her. Now. If she did not do it now, she knew she would go crazy before she saw him again. She drew in some breath, thanked the Lord that she had been planning on going to the bookstore across the street anyway, and proceeded down the stairs and into the street, trying not to look directly at him, Mercutio. who had just said something obscene but still incredibly funny. She tried not to laugh, not to look at him. He was gorgeous, with wild light brown hair and a slightly muscular body, but as much as she wanted to, she could not to dare to look at him.

She couldn't help it. She wanted to laugh, and yet she was barely listening to what he and his friends were saying. Eventually, her head turned itself to glance at him once she had stopped near the book shop, where he and his friends were passing by. A strange looking man who resembled a penguin waddled down the street near Mercutio, and when Mercutio mimicked him, Allegra burst out laughing without being able to stop herself.

Romeo and the other gentleman stopped and grinned at Allegra as she laughed. Mercutio was in the middle of telling another joke to the tall gentleman, who prodded Mercutio in the arm and pointed at Allegra, who was still laughing uncontrollably, and Mercutio, for the first time in the history of Verona, Mercutio looked (and smiled) at Allegra Capulet.

"Uh, ciao," he said with a flabberghasted kind of grin.

Allegra was still tearing with laughter. She gave Mercutio a subtle wave and disappeared into the book shop. She stayed there until Mercutio and his friends were out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2 Mercutio's Sweet Nuisance

"Keep thee up, thou slow mouse!" called Allegra's father, for Allegra had been taking her time down the path to her uncle's home, gazing at a few shrubs on the side of the enormous house.

Juliet's family's home was the size of Allegra's, but not as close to town. It had an orchard, and near the front of the house, a garden that Allegra and Juliet had played in when Allegra's family was not in Paris, as well as a humongous fountain that Allegra had once fallen in while walking around the edge. The home was Allegra's favorite place in the world.

Allegra had been falling behind her parents and brothers ever since they came out of the carriage that had taken them to Juliet's home - not _all _because Allegra had missed this house so much and she wanted to take her time to look at it, but because she had heard something on the side of the house. Behind a few shrubs, Allegra heard men; whispering voices, quiet laughter and many 'shh's. She knew she only the one who noticed them, and that there was a window right above the shrubs... were they trying to break in, to crash the party?

Suddenly, a strange idea made her gasp to herself. Was her beloved Mercutio was among these men? She knew that crashing a party would be typical of him. But if so, would she see him again?

_Thank the Lord I am wearing a mask_.

Allegra caught up with her parents. She felt herself getting nervous, but could not clam herself down. She was perhaps going to see him tonight, and he was perhaps going to see her, and she was not ready, and she could not tell her parents...

"Allegra, what ails thee? Thou lookest as though thou hast seen a ghost," said Theobald, Allegra's brother who was in his twentieth year, but not in a thoughtful way - he looked suspicious. Theobald had a strange way of almost reading Allegra's mind.

"Hmm?" Allegra said. "Oh, erm.. nothing doth trouble me, brother, why ask you?" she said very quickly.

Ricardo, the middle child who was of eighteen years, answered for his brother, "We saw thee stray behind. Thou hast been slow and silent all evening, Allegra; 'tis not like thee. We thought mayhaps thou art ill."

Could she tell them? No. If the men really were Montagues (and Mercutio was among them), what would her brothers do to them?

"No," Allegra lied. "I am as well tonight as every night..but I've something to ask of the two of you. "

"What, Allie?" Ricardo said.

Allegra took a deep breath, and asked them, "Are you an aquaintince of a gentleman called Mercutio?"

Theobald gave her a dirty look. "I've heard of a type of rat called a Mercutio, but never a gentleman! Why dost thou even think of him?"

"I -" Allegra began.

" - Allie, thou must not think of him!" Ricardo told me. "He is an animal, rude and wild to a degree unbelievable, and friend of the _Montagues_!" Ricardo looked worried. "Hath he violated thee, in such a way he should be punished?"

"No!" Allegra cried. "He would not do that to me! I'm -" she tried to think of why not. "I'm only a girl."

Theobald almost laughed. "Mercutio would find a maid easy to prey upon - and thyself, a maid of the Capulet house, gleeful. If ever he should meet thee, he will do with thee what he should like, and his friends would praise him for't ..."

"Theo, be not so indecent!" Allegra said. "He would not!"

"_Mes chéris_!" Allegra's mother cried as they came nearer to the house. "I bid you not quarr-el, you weel embarass your foddair's fahm-eely."

"Believe us, Allie," Ricardo whispered, "Mercutio is a villain. If ever he pesters thee, come thee to us and we will take him out."

Allegra sighed. "Oh, Ricky!"

Allegra's despair, however, did not last long.

"ALLEGRA!"

Allegra beamed as she saw Juliet running toward her from inside her home.

Juliet and Allegra hugged for the first time in months as the rest of their families greeted each other.

Allegra, as always, was the first to speak. "Juliet, how tall art thou! Ay me, thou art taller than I am!"

Juliet laughed. "I would but be a little taller, and I shall be as I'd like. Thou wert always the tall one!" She looked at Allegra. "Ay me, thou look'st not like the cousin I knew autumn last. Look at thy hair, 'tis so long! 'Tis gorgeous! And thou look'st so trim!"

Allegra smiled.

Juliet took her hand and began pulling her in. "Well, come thee in! Every other maid's here, they have been asking where Allegra is all evening..."

"Has Tibby arrived?" Allegra asked.

"_Tibby_?" Juliet asked, continuing to pull Allegra into the house. "Is that a new name thou hast decided for our poor cousin?'"

Allegra nodded. "Call him not 'poor' yet; thou wilt not have a need till I am done with him." She gave quite a wicked grin.

"Oh, me!" Juliet said, but actually broke into a laugh.

. . .

The masquerade was more crowded than Mercutio had imagined. Hallelughia. A hundred and fifty masks of all different colors and shapes filled the grand ballroom, and there was more food and wine than anyone could imagine. Mercutio, Benvolio and Romeo had entered together through a window, desperate not to be noticed. They had noticed, but, thankfully, not as Montagues, but as two gentleman (and one idiot) in masks.

"So many maidens... so little time," Mercutio said to Benvolio through his bright green mask.

Benvolio snorted through his purple mask. "Sorry, friend, but there is no maiden alive who will want to love that," he said, poking Mercutio's mask as the two friends made their way through the mingling crowd in the ballroom.

"What! This, my friend, is art! I have never seen anything so romantic, or dramatic... what woman would object this thrilling disguise? Other than thyself," Mercutio said, loudly enough so that people around them gave them annoyed glares.

"Hmm, let me think," Benvolio said, rolling his eyes behind his mask. "Any maiden with a sense of style and taste in men."

Mercutio raised his eyebrows. "_Well, _then. I see someone's in touch with their feminine side, isn't she, Benvolia?"

"Jackass," Benvolio said, shaking his head.

"Thank you," Mercutio said.

They proceeded through the ball room, still unrecognized.

"Where's Romeo gone off to?" Benvolio asked, looking around.

Mercutio shrugged. "Probably to elope with fabulous Rosaline."

"Romeo, elope!" Benvolio laughed at the ridiculous idea. "Never."

"Where is dear Tibby?" Mercutio asked.

Benvolio squinted, and then pointed to the center of the ballroom, where there was an enormous statue of three huge bronze knights in armor. Tybalt was sitting on the statue's circular edge, holding out a plate of hors d'oeuvres for the guests. He looked utterly colorless. He had no mask; he wore formal, but dark clothes, and his dark hair was neatly parted to one side of his head, like always.

"There," Benvolio said. "Calmer than he was this morning. What hath he been doing?"

"Being boring," Mercutio answered. His mischievous smile appeared from behind his mask. "Allow me to go liven things up for him -"

Benvoilio stopped him as Mercutio got ready to approach Tybalt.

"Mercutio, do not even think about it!" Benvolio said. "This is a formal party; thou wilt only embarrass thyself."

"Aw, come on!" said Mercutio joyfully. "'Twill turn this dead party into a hilarious disaster."

Benvolio would not listen. "Hilarious for no one but yourself! And look, he is already talking to some gentle maid!"

Mercutio did look, and did not look away.

There was a young woman there indeed. She stood out from the crowd with a gold and pink mask and a dress as pink and gold as the mask. Her hair was golden, too, unlike every other girl in the ballroom's.

"The first, to-night, of a hundred maids to fawn o'er him," Benvolio muttered, and Mercutio snorted. It was true.

But when the maiden had approached Tybalt, she had not gone to flirt with him, but, from what it looked like.. to tease him.

"Wait, Mercutio, is that not the maiden we saw on the street to-day?" Benvolio asked. "She is very nice-looking, isn't she?"

Mercutio was still staring at the maiden. "Ay, Benvolio. 'Tis that maiden. Was she not at the brawl?"

Benvolio looked as well. "I'd have remembered her. How come her to be bothering him and not giving colours, either way?"

"I know not," Mercutio said. He turned to Benvolio. "I cannot hear."

"Nor can I," Benvolio said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?"

Mercutio took of in the direction of the statue's other side.

"Mercutio, art thou mad? We must not be seen!" Benvoilio cried, but, knowing there was no hope in stopping Mercutio from doing anything stupid, he followed his friend, praying that Tybalt would not recognize him.

"About time thou showed up!" Mercutio whispered once Benvolio had joined him. "Now, shush!"

"What are we -"

"_Shush_!" said Mercutio, peering over the side of the statue at Tybalt and the maiden.

"Ooo, Tibby!" the maiden said. "Thou has never looked so MARVELOUS!"

"Get off, get off!" Tybalt cried, pushing a still-smiling maiden away. "Do not taunt me. You told me a half-hour ago I looked like a great fat hog!"

"I did so there, for there you looked like a great fat hog," the maiden said, pointing across the party to where the moresca* was beginning. "This light is different, thou lookest much fairer here - more like a great fat cow than a great fat hog, thou handsome thing!"

Mercutio struggled not to laugh and did not win the fight.

"You are a nuisance!" Tybalt told the maiden. "Be gone!"

"Nuisance!" the maiden said. "Dear Tibby, hast not thou called me that my entire life? I am sure I know I am a nuisance by now. Call thee me an even bigger word, such as 'miscreant' or 'ruffian', something that will shall make me even cry."

"Rapscallion, then!" Tybalt yelled, his face reddening with embarrassment. "Idiot! Bothersome...little..."

"Ay, good Tibby?" the maiden asked, grinning.

Tybalt could not finish. He groaned.

"You have embarrassed me and demeaned yourself. To hell with you!"

"Oh, I go there every time I look at your face, dear Tibby!" said the maiden loudly, so that a few people around her laughed at Tybalt.

"Your mother shall hear of this, child!" Tybalt fumed.

The maiden laughed. "So she will! She shall laugh about it with thy mother, who will tell all Verona that her sweet baby Tibby Capulet was humiliated by a silly little nuisance. I know she will; she tells every thing she doth hear to all else in our family."

"MY MOTHER IS A SAINT!" Tybalt yelled in the maiden's face.

"Ay, IF THOU MEANEST A SAINT BERNARD," the maiden yelled back.

Mercutio burst out laughing, but so did everyone who had heard the maiden, so no one noticed him.

"Clear out of here, you idiot girl!" Tybalt yelled.

The maiden bowed sweepingly. "Oh, I will. But before I do..."

She took a piece of bruschetta from the plate in Tyblat's hands and popped it into her mouth, before giving Tybalt an long kiss at which crowd of people screamed with the laughter and applauded.

"So long, Tibby," the maiden said, waving innocently at the dumbfounded Tybalt. She went to join the raving crowd, and Tybalt stormed off in the other direction.

Mercutio turned to Benvolio. "Who _was _that?"

Benvolio frowned. "Someone who is rude." He raised an eyebrow. "Someone with gall. She is like thee, so why not you two marry?" he joked, but Mercutio did not hear him.

Mercutio found himself staring after the girl. He had only known her for one day, and yet, he felt he had known her forever.

"Gall, indeed..."

* Moresca - a dance from back in the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Tybalt vs Mercutio

Welcome to Chapta Three!

Thanks to the people who reviewed, it is GREATLY appreciated! Oh, and before I forget:

Pargoletta - Thanks a ton for both of your reviews. I see how you thought Theobald and Tybalt were the same person (I didn't realize it until after you mentioned it!) but they are not. If Tybalt was Allegra's brother, that could cause a lot of problems with the story that you will be able to imagine if you continue reading this fic. Also, "Allie" and the other nicknames do sound a bit contemporary, but "Allie" and "Ricky" are names I used to make it clear that Allegra and Ricardo have a close relationship. ("Tibby" is just a name that Mercutio and Allegra, coincidentally, both like to use to tease Tybalt.) I will admit that I didn't bother to check the correct spelling of ' hors d'oeuvres'. I knew that it was French and I was spelling it wrong. My lazy mistake ... sorry =].

DISCLAIMER - I still do not own anything in this story but Allegra and her immediate family (and their first names).

Enjoy!

P.S. - Reviews = good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as Allegra joined her crowd of friends, they, once again, exploded with cheers. After a good two minutes of praising Allegra's unbelievable bravery, the crowd scattered, leaving Allegra with a few of her cousins.

"Allegra, thou art mad!" Juliet cried, although she was laughing. "Poor, poor Tybalt."

"Tybalt deserved it!" said Consolata, a cousin of Juliet and Allegra. "Thou hast seen the way he acts as though he is the Prince, Juliet. He is a conceited and arrogant fool."

"Amen!" Allegra said. "Really, Juliet, thou canst not pity Tibby. He is a tights-wearing she-male."

"Ah me! Don't say that, Allie! What will I do with thee?" Juliet said. "Tybalt's the most gentlemanly of all our cousins, and the most handsome. He would have made a much better Prince than the one we have."

Oria, another one of the Capulet cousins, gasped. "Juliet, let not anyone hear thee say that, lest one of his kin should hear thee!"

Juliet sighed. "I know. Marry, I think I will tell you now, for you all are my dearest friends save for my nurse. I am not happy with the Prince, or with his kinsmen -"

Allegra's heart turned inside out. "Which one?" she almost barked.

"Paris."

"Paris!" Consolata squealed. "Why?"

Juliet bit her lip. "My mother tells me he fancies me, and that he... he wishes to marry me." She sounded as though she could hardly believe it herself.

All of the girls but Allegra and Juliet ooed and ahhed in delight.

"_Paris_?" Allegra snorted. "_Paris _and _Juliet_? Ay me! It does not even _sound _like a good match!"

Juliet nodded. "Ay, and he's so much older than I am... being in bed with him is frightening to even think about..."

"Ay. There are better kinsmen of the Prince," Allegra said.

"You mean Valentine?" Oria asked. She looked wishful.

"Erm - nay," Allegra said, "actually, I was thinking of..."

She did not finish.

"Who?" said Juliet. "I did not think there was any good kinsman of the Prince but Valentine."

Allegra shrugged. She knew she should have said nothing, but to not answer would just be rude.

"M-mercu -"

"Pardon me, maiden," came a smooth voice from behind her.

Allegra thought she might die. She knew this voice better than any voice.

_'Tis him. I knew I had heard him in the shrubs!_

Her cousins mimed for her to turn around. Biting her lip, Allegra did.

There before her was a man in a dark green outfit with a brown cape and wild brown hair. He wore a bright green mask that had so many feathers and bits of clashing cloth that it looked pleasantly ridiculous. He bowed low, and, barely believing this was happening, Allegra curtsied. Her cousins behind her were giggling and whispering.

"Help me," Allegra mouthed to Juliet, turning her head to face them. Juliet did not see this as a cry for help, but a cry that meant "Go away and leave me alone with this handsome masked man." She and the other girls, still giggling very hard, left Mercutio and Allegra alone and disappeared into the party.

Allegra faced Mercutio again. Her heart pounded as he smiled in his warm and cunning fashion - this time, he was smiling at her, favoring her! She had only dreamed of this moment. Out of every girl in the world, Mercutio had picked her to speak to...

"S-sir," she stuttered, "thou hast honored me with thy presence."

"Be not so formal," he said with a small laugh. "I did not think thee to be so stiff."

"I am not!" Allegra said. "I am... I am..." She could not go on. She was lost in his smile.

"Thou art as fair as thy skin and thy hair," he said, obviously trying to sound romantic. Allegra found herself swooning, and when he actually kissed her hand, she felt her heart might melt... this was unbelievable! Her beloved Mercutio!

"Thou hast a sharp wit, but thou art not a poet," said Allegra with a laugh.

Mercutio gaped at her, pretending to be insulted. "Well, then! If thou dost not appreciate a good rhyme ..."

"Nay, I do appreciate a good rhyme," Allegra said softly, "but that was nothing like a good rhyme."

Mercutio's gape changed into a fond gaze. He said nothing. Allegra could see that his breathing was very heavy, and thought that maybe his heart was beating just as hard as her's was. She could tell he was tempted to step closer to her. Allegra would have loved to step closer as well, but one fear haunted her...

If Mercutio, perhaps, was thinking of kissing her (which would have been beyond Allegra's wildest dreams), he may, she thought, want to remove her mask, and if he removed her mask, would he recognize her as a Capulet? Would this dream-like moment end forever?

Her worst fear came all too soon. He tried to grab at her mask, but she took a step back, and his usually glad expression vanished ... her dream shattered. The last thing she had wanted to do was offend him! If it had not been for her surname, her awful surname...!

She and Mercutio both jumped as a sharp whistle sounded and a tall man in a purple mask came running through the crowd, breaking up Allegra and Mercutio's sour moment. Mercutio was still staring at Allegra with a disappointed expression when the man spoke to him in a rush.

"Mercutio..._ look at me_, man! Romeo hath been caught! The master of his house hath told Tybalt to leave him be, and Tybalt is being sent away, but he is ready to come after us and start a fight... we must leave, the Prince said -"

"Ay, then! Ay, then!" Mercutio said, removing Benvolio's hands for Benvolio had shaken his shoulders to get his attention. "Benvolio, fear not, for your soul brother Mercutio is here to help you embarrass sweet Tibby." He looked at Allegra, and Allegra thought she sensed him winking at her from under the crazy mask.

Benvolio stamped his foot. Allegra recognized him immediately as the tall man that Mercutio always spent his time with. He stamped his foot whenever Mercutio decided to fight with Allegra's brothers or cousins. "Mercutio, nay! You have never yet fought with Tybalt, only laughed at him! Pick a fight with him and you will have won the hate of every man of the Capulet name!"

"I have been looking to do just so!" Mercutio said, already on his way out of the ballroom.

Benvolio took off after him. "Mercutio, you buffoon! You - what are you doing?" he asked as Mercutio stole a bottle of wine from a nearby tray.

"Just in case I've got to do something crazy," Mercutio said, taking a long drink of out the bottle as he ran away, Benvolio following him and calling, "_Mercutio! This is insane_!"

Allegra was beginning to panic. Tybalt, though he was a tight-wearing she-male and a remarkably easy target for taunting, was a devilish fighter; Allegra had seen him nearly kill a Montague's servant for bumping into him in the plaza. She had seen Mercutio fight, as well, and he was talented enough, but in a match against _Tybalt…_ If Tybalt was to try and _kill_ Mercutio...

Tybalt came running after Benvolio and Mercutio soon, followed by Allegra's brothers and about eight other cousins. Without thinking, Allegra jumped in front of Tybalt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ciao!" she said brightly.

"Not _now_, thou stupid girl!" he growled at Allegra, who was trying to keep a smile straight. "The Capulet name is in jeopardy!"

"Oh, Tibby!" Allegra pretended to laugh. "Can our family name not wait?"

Tybalt looked ready to slap Allegra. "This is why thou art not fit to be a Capulet! Any decent Capulet would understand why we must arm ourselves everywhere we go -" Tybalt pointed to the sword he carried - "and be ready to destroy any foolish Montague that crosses our path. Our uncle has banned me from the party, but we shall chase the filthy Montagues to Rome if we have to. Clear out of the way!" Tybalt called.

Allegra did not move. "Now, coz, do you not want to stay? This is the first party of the season!"

Tybalt groaned. "Allegra, thou menace! Get out of the way! 'Tis as if thou favors the Montague over thy family!"

"Aye, Allegra!" Theobald said, stepping forward. "Step aside! You shame our entire family."

"Maybe so!" Allegra cried, but before she could say any more, Tybalt pushed her aside and led the rest of the men through the ballroom, dodging all the innocent masked people who gave them curious glances.

Allegra knew she had to do something. If she didn't stop her brothers and cousins, Mercutio and Benvolio didn't stand a chance. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to try.

She took off after the men, praying she was not too late, and they had not already gotten to Mercutio ….

…

Allegra's fears, for now, were uncalled for. At the moment, Mercutio was doing well, having taken his time exiting the house through a door in the back while Benvolio was trying to run out of the Capulet's territory as quickly as possible. Mercutio paid him no mind. Mercutio walked lazily along, going as slowly as possible, waiting for the Capulets to come out and join him. He took a few sips of wine and the world began to buzz a bit, and he (almost) forgot all about that pretty maiden, who had come so close to actually insulting him…who had given him a moment of feeling as though he loathed himself…

Benvolio, who was about fifteen feet away from Mercutio, finally stopped to take a breath. He turned around and called to Mercutio, "Honestly, Mercutio, the Capulets are after us! Haven't you had enough?" He started back in Mercutio's direction.

"Hmm," said Mercutio, "nay. I believe I can hold more than this." He belched and patted his stomach.

Benvolio pulled at his own hair, something he often did when Mercutio was not cooperating. "You're drunk! Ugh, this is the last thing we need! Now when you should be running, you may faint, or vomit -"

"If I vomit, I will be sure to aim for Tibb -"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"DOWN WITH THE MONTAGUES!"

"Oh bother," Benvolio whispered. He tried to run away and pull Mercutio, who was indeed slightly buzzed, over to the wall that went all around the orchard, but Mercutio would not budge.

Mercutio kept a steady grin on his face as he approached Tybalt. "Good evening, Tibby. Have we met before?"

Tybalt gritted his teeth. "Nay, but I have heard of thee. Thou art a menace, a fool, and a friend of the cowardly Montagues." He wrinkled his nose when he said 'Montagues', and glared at Benvolio as though he were a dirty swine.

"Ah," Mercutio said. "I see you have not been denied the truth about me." He bowed. "I have only heard the best of thee, my fellow fool Tybalt. Thou art a fool of fools, a fool that a lowly fool-in-training like my foolish self can only dreaming of living up to the foolishness of. Here, have a sip, fool." Mercutio held his wine bottle out to Tybalt, who looked completely awe-struck. (**A/N - Cornadopia's favorite hobby = making people tick off Tybalt.)**

Benvolio scrambled in between Mercutio and Tybalt and grabbed the wine bottle away. He glanced at Tybalt, terrified, and stood a few inches behind Mercutio.

Tybalt made a very disturbing growling noise in this throat, and said, "I challenge thee, Mercutio, to a duel." He slapped Mercutio across the face. Benvolio gasped, and a few Capulets laughed.

Mercutio, though, did not reply with anger. He simply struck Tybalt back, and replied with a bright smile, "I accept."

….

Allegra had tried to follow her cousins closely. She had hidden behind a bush or column every time someone had looked back, and she had run on her toes the entire time she followed. Soon, however, she found dress was too heavy and she was sweating too much to go on. She had found a bush and undone her dress so she was in only her under dress. She had no time to worry about how inappropriate this was, or how ridiculous she would look, or how angry her family would be; this could be a matter of life and death.

She had kicked off her pinchy shoes (but kept her mask on) and corset and left them in the bush, figuring she would return to put them on as soon as she had saved Mercutio, which she knew she was going to do. Peering through the night, she finally spotted her cousins and brothers near the front of the orchard. She scowled, still panicked. If she simply ran up to them and attempted to get them away from Mercutio, they would only laugh at her, and Tybalt would surely tell her parents… and what would they say?

Allegra knew that there were far worse things than being a family outcast. She worried, though, because she had so many friends in the family who respected her, and losing that respect, she knew, would surely be scary… she shook the thought away. Now was not the time for silly ideas. There were lives to save.

She stuck to the side of her uncle's home, where the shadow of the roof created darkness. On the side of the house nearer to her cousins, there were a few shrubs that Allegra had always found useful for hiding behind. As she came closer, she was sure to stay behind them. When she had made it to the last shrub, she breathed silently and peeked over the top. Her heart sped up a bit when she realized her cousins had already found Benvolio and Mercutio. Mercutio had just slapped Tybalt and said he accepted something when, to Allegra's horror, her brothers advanced on him.

"Thou hast made a fatal mistake," growled Theobald, who was so big he looked like he could eat Mercutio.

Mercutio was not afraid. "Ah, Theobald. I see you are back to lose to me and shame the Capulets yet again? And your little brother, too?" he asked when he saw Ricardo.

"We claim this our kill, Tybalt," Ricardo said, while still glaring at Mercutio.

"_Thy_ kill?" Tybalt fumed. "Ricardo, I have already claimed this _my_ kill!"

"Well, someone do it! I do not have all night," Mercutio said.

"Wait, I've got it!" Allegra's cousin Fernardi called. "Theobald, Ricardo and Tybalt, canst thou not all kill him at once?"

Benvolio stepped forward. "That would be a cheat!" he cried, but when Tybalt shot him a death glare he stepped back again.

Tybalt and Allegra's brothers circled Mercutio, swords ready. Allegra's mind went back into panicking mode. Was this the end for Mercutio?

Without thinking, she cupped hands around her mouth to create a faraway sound, and called, "Theobald! Ricardo! _Où sont vous_?*" She spoke French and imitated her mother.

"Mama?" Ricardo said, surprised. Theobald nudged him.

Allegra grinned; they were falling for it. She called out again. "Le prince a défendu le combat!**"

Theobald and Ricardo swore to themselves and dropped their swords on the ground. Mumbling sincere apologies to Tybalt and the others, they ran in the direction of their 'mother' calling.

"Mommy's calling, boys?" Mercutio called to them, waving. Allegra saw that Benvolio was actually laughing, and another death glare from Tybalt did not stop him. Allegra ducked lower, biting her finger to stop herself from laughing as well.

"Thou art not finished!" Tybalt yelled at Mercutio.

"Ay, good Tibby," Mercutio said, picking up a sword, "but thou art."

Allegra watched, wide-eyed, as her secret beloved and her idiot cousin began to fight. As she had always known, Tybalt was very talented, but so was Mercutio… even if almost everything he did was incredibly risky and cocky. He had Allegra staring at him. Sometimes, Allegra thought, when he fought, that was what reminded her that she was so in love with him. Not only because he made her laugh, or that he was obviously so loyal (even if it was to her family's sworn enemy). He was brave. Surely he never doubted himself, never thought he couldn't do well. Allegra had never dared to tell anyone of her secret admiration, but now, as she watched him prove himself better than Tybalt, she wished she could tell everyone she knew…

At one point, Tybalt found he had to stop for breath. The other Capulet men all looked enraged.

Mercutio did not wait a second after Tybalt had stopped before he said to a gaping Benvolio, "I think I shall consider this a surrender on Master Capulet's part, would you not, Benvolio?"

"Mercutio," Benvoilio said, "you have just defeated _Tybalt_!'

"Well, then! Look at that! I have, haven't I?"

With an agonized breath, Tybalt straightened himself up and exclaimed, "Nay, thou hast not, Mercutio! I have never lost to anyone, and I shall _never _lose to the likes of thee!"

"How are you without a sword?" Mercutio asked with a smirk.

Tybalt was taken aback. "What?"

"I think you heard. I have seen thee without thy sword, Tybalt, and without it even a maiden could outwit thee."

Allegra gasped, and then regretted it. Perhaps, she thought, Mercutio had suggested that he had seen her at one point tonight, teasing Tybalt? It sounded quite like it. Why did she have to gasp that way? The thought of Mercutio seeing her could not have scared her so much! She tried to duck behind the shrub, but it was too late; she knew Mercutio had seen her… but oh please, _not _Tybalt!

"What was that?" Tybalt called out, glancing around.

A few of her cousins and Benvolio were glancing around as well. Allegra took long and silent breaths, trying her hardest, her very hardest, not to be seen or heard, not to end up revealed to her cousins… to her beloved…

"Why, Tibby, what do you speak of?" Mercutio asked.

Allegra covered her mouth, blocking another gasp; was Mercutio actually protecting her?

Tybalt clenched his fists. "'Tis that idiot girl!"

"I see no idiot girl but thee," Mercutio said.

Tybalt did not answer. He crept in Allegra's direction. Allegra felt herself quivering, but no, she couldn't move, that would give it all away, that would be so terribly humiliating in front of Mercutio…

Allegra got ready to run. Without making any noise, she moved her feet so they were flat on the ground, so if she had to stand up and run, she would not injure her ankle. She knew that running was the only option. She had always been far quicker than Tybalt. She would find her clothes and return to the party as if nothing had ever happened…

She did not run. She never had to, for Mercutio jumped in front of Tyablt and held him back. "Really, Tybalt, I thought even a coward like yourself would not pretend to hear things in order to get out of a good fight."

"_Coward_! Tybalt Capulet, a _coward_!" Tybalt cried, throwing his sword to the side and almost hitting a few of Allegra's cousins. "Thou hast done it! Thou hast asked for a fight with no swords, and thou shalt lose to me like a man!"

"I wait!" Mercutio said.

Tybalt dived on top of Mercutio. The Capulets cheered for Tybalt, and even quiet Benvolio was cheering for Mercutio. Allegra was caught between fondness for Mercutio and fear for Mercutio. Eventually Mercutio ended up on top of Tybalt, but Tybalt, being larger than Mercutio, flipped him over again. This went on, and they rolled around in the grass with all the other men cheering and booing around them. It took about two minutes for Mercutio to pin Tybalt. Mercutio held Tybalt's arms down. Allegra could tell he was using all his strength, and was all the more proud of him.

"Give up, Tibby?" Mercutio asked.

"Never," Tybalt grunted.

"Beat him down, Mercutio! Beat him down!" Benvolio yelled. He looked as though he was enjoying this.

Mercutio stared down at Tybalt. "How about now?"

To everyone's surprise, Mercutio licked Tybalt's face. Tybalt cried out in disgust and let go of Mercutio's arms. A few of Allegra's cousins actually snorted, hiding laughter. The rest of them drew back, alarmed. Allegra smiled to herself. She had, perhaps, never been more in love with her glorious Mercutio.

Tybalt, for a change, was not angry. He was in shock.

"You… you… ?"

"Defeated you?" Mercutio sniggered. "Ay, that I did. What a very good time 'twas." He and Benvolio began to run toward the wall.

"This has not ended!" Tybalt shouted. "This has _not ended_! The Montagues will die! Thou shalt all die!"

"Oh, go to bed, Tybalt!" Benvolio called, much to the surprise of Mercutio, who laughed and patted his best friend on the back.

Benvolio and Mercutio grabbed onto some vines on the wall and climbed away, still laughing.

Tybalt was glaring at them, as though thinking of a comeback. When no comeback crossed his mind, he let out a short scream of rage and stomped away, followed by his cousins, who were whispering amongst themselves and pointing at Tybalt behind his back.

"Find him! Find them all!" Tybalt yelled as he ran away.

Allegra felt as though she would faint. She still thought of Mercutio, and what he had just done. It was amazing, unlike anything she had ever seen… she had felt unlike she had ever felt. She knew Juliet and her parents would be looking for her, but she was weighed down with infatuation. She did not want to leave. She knew Mercutio had noticed her, but would he forget her soon?

…

Mercutio, in truth, had forgotten her, but only for a moment. The fight with Tybalt and had distracted him. Right when he and Benvolio had climbed down the wall and landed on the other side, out of Capulet territory, they had called for Romeo, but Romeo was nowhere to be found.

After trying for about five minutes, they had called it a night and decided to go home. They were heading down the lane back to the plaza when Mercutio finally remembered that maiden who had been hiding behind the shrub, the maiden who had not let him remove her mask -

"I must away," he said suddenly. He jumped onto the orchard wall and climbed up again.

"What? Did you not just say you were leaving?" Benvolio called after him. "Mercutio, this has ended! Whatever you need to do, can it not wait till to-morrow?"

"Ah, Benvolio, my chaste friend," Mercutio answered once he was on top of the wall and ready to jump off, "in this wild world, love has no time to wait."

Benvolio was stunned. "_Love? _What love? You said love was non-existent!"

"So I did, but that was when I was young and ignorant," Mercutio called.

"That was just tonight!" Benvolio cried.

"Then I have grown remarkably fast. Stay there, Benvolio, whilst I reunite with my lady friend."

"Nay! 'Tis late!" Benvolio called. "Tybalt and the others will be looking for us!"

Mercutio scoffed. "Tybalt, I do not doubt, is afraid of the dark, Benvolio, and anyway, you have a sword. If you see Tibby coming, Benvolio, be a man, be a Montague, and give him a beating for me -"

"But the Prince said -"

"Benvolio." Mercutio was quite annoyed now. "The Prince is my cousin. I see him every week. I believe he will understand my hate for Tybalt. Now pray stay here and watch for any sign of danger. I will be over by the side of the house, see? Where those shrubs are."

Benvolio sighed. "Mercutio, this is insane."

"Maybe," Mercutio said, jumping down onto the other side of the wall.

"Wish me luck!" Benvolio heard his friend cry from the other side of the wall.

"You're an idiot!" Benvolio called, and he heard no reply from Mercutio, who had probably already gone to find the maiden. Benvolio sighed, leaning against the wall. Mercutio was his best friend, but a very tiring person with enough energy for himself, Benvolio and Romeo put together. Mercutio, Benvolio knew, had teased many a maiden before, but of course had never believed in love, and had laughed at the very idea. Though this sudden talk of love was new for Mercutio, Benvolio knew how Mercutio was. Even at night when his friends were exhausted, a joke never tired. An idea for a good tease could stay awake all night with the wild Mercutio.

Tonight, though, Benvolio had noticed a different sort of glaze in his friend's dancing eyes when he spoke of that young lady…

_Nay, _Benvolio thought. _Mercutio's only joking. He said only tonight he didn't believe in love… _

However, the thoughts that passed through Mercutio's mind this evening were very serious.

**End of Chapter 3**

333

* French for 'where are you?'

** I used a translator online for the French, and I am sure it is not accurate. This is supposed to mean "the Prince has (hath) forbidden fighting".


	4. Chapter 4 The Unmasking

Share

Hello again! Welcome back! (and Happy Ides of March...)

Well, here's Chapter 4 of Mercutio and Allegra! So far I think I like this one the best. I actually wrote this before I wrote everything else (not counting Chapter One).

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing but Allegra and her immediate family (and their first names).

NOTE - If you haven't yet realized this from the other chapters, this story takes place DURING the story of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I saw online that 'Romeo and Juliet''s story only goes on for about five days, but since I don't think five days would be enough time for the relationship between Mercutio and Allegra to develop, I changed it to about a month - even if that doesn't make sense for Romeo and Juliet's relationship. That's not what I'm writing about anyway.

Enjoy, my friends! And remember, reviews are very nice things to have.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night was dark, but Mercutio did not let it hold him back. He knew morning would come soon, and he needed to find this myterious maiden before it came. She was younger than he was, he thought. Perhaps she was young enough to have parents who were concerned for her safety and would not want her to be out until morning. Mercutio wondered. Who was she, exactly?

She could have been anyone. Mercutio's mind jumped with eagerness as he walked through the night. She could have been a maiden from France, or the daughter of a wealthy Englishman, or a girl from a tribe of nomads. He had never seen her before; if she were from Verona, would he not have noticed her yet?

Soon he came to her. She had not moved from the shrub, but was still staring into the orchard. He didn't know what she could be doing, or staring at. Maybe she was waiting for him to return. He knew she had been watching him, but did not know why. He also knew that if it had not been for her presence, he would not have shown off and beat Tybalt. He owed his victory to the pride she gave him.

He could have said something. He could have called out and gotten her attention, or crept up behind her and poked her, but he thought that would be too easy. So he made a groaning noise and pretened to fall onto his back, as though he had fainted. The maiden heard.

"Ay me!" she breathed, and crawled to Mercutio. "God forbid thou art .."

She felt his pulse, and he continued to stay still, as if he were really dead.

"Oh no..." she said, putting her head down on Mercutio's heart.

"_MARVELOUS_!"

Mercutio popped up from his lying position, laughing at the maiden, who had screamed, "Mother of hell!" just as Mercutio had quoted what she had said to Tybalt.

What could have been an awkward silence did not turn out that way. The maiden was laughing after she lowerd her hands (which had been covering her mouth), and Mercutio was looking pleased with himself.

After a silence that was surprisingly relaxed, the maiden said, "Why, gentleman, you are mad."

"Oh, mad I am," Mercutio said, picking himself up. "And so, fair maiden, art thou, I have seen. Why, lady, I am sure there has not ever been two people in this world who were made for each other as we are." He held out his hand to help the maiden up. Behind her mask, Mercutio saw she looked rather startled. She crawled back to the shrub where she had been before. A grin formed on Mercutio's face. A challenge awaited him.

"Do you dissagree, lady?" he asked.

She still did not look at him. However, she answered him.

"I do not dissagree, sir, but you shall regret ever seeing me."

Mercutio raised his eyebrow and stepped forward.

"Well, speaking of that, milady ..." He went to touch her mask, but she gasped and pulled away.

"No, no, sir, please!" she told him. "Admire me as I am now! A mask is only a mask!"

"Ay," Mercutcio said, kneeling beside the maiden, "a mask that is a mask that keeps mine eyes from meeting thine."

"Oh, no, do not, I pray thee!" she cried, as he still attempted to take the mask off.

"Now, lady, I am a goodly man. Mad, ay, but good still. Nay, do not pull away! You are in good hands, tonight, fair maiden!"

And Mercutio pulled the mask off. For a moment that seemed like a few years, they stared into each other's eyes. Mercutio had realized that his ridiculous smile was no longer on his face. His heart was melting. Her eyes were like the ocean after a thunderstorm, her nose so perfectly shaped, her skin so soft and flawless. Suddenly, he regretted pushing her, or overwhelming her. He didn't want to harm her in any way. "Goddess," he said, soft as wind. To his extreme delight, she smiled, and his heart sped up in a way it had not ever before. Her smile contained the joy of a thousand girls smiling. He smiled as well.

"Are you satisfied, Mercutio?" the maiden whispered.

Mercutio stood up again, as so did she. "Never more satisfied..." He pasued. "Who told thee of my name, if I dare ask?"

She shrugged. Mercutio could tell she was beginning to tease.

"Why, sir, who in Verona does not know _your_ name? The brave Mercutio, the restless Mercutio ... the _villian _Mercutio..." she turned away from him, and even so, Mercutio knew she was still grinning.

Mercutio ran in front of her. "Villian? The _villian_, Mercutio?"

"Some call thee that," she said. Mercutio noticed now how her light hair and skin created a light in the dark garden. "Not I, but some."

Mercutio stepped even further forward. "Thou dost not think Mercutio a villian?" She shook her head. He and the maiden had grasped each other's hands, and a shock went through Mercutio's body.

"And thy name," Mercutio said with a warm smile, "is as famous as mine is, is it not?"

The maiden's large hazel eyes widened even more. "Erm - not so famous. Not famous at all among the people thou spend'st thy time with - thy friends, the Montagues." She paused, taking a breath of the air that still smelled of that morning's rain. "I dare not think thou hast heard of me."

"Perhaps I have!" Mercutio said, looking eager.

"And perhaps you have not."

Mercutio scowled. The maiden was looking away, so she did not see yet another grin pass along his face as a new idea passed across his mind.

"Well then," he said, "will you tell me what your name is _not_?"

She looked back at him, and her glorious smile returned. "Very well." She began pacing around the garden gradually, and Mercutio followed her. "My name is not Ophelia."

"I did not think 'twas," Mercutio laughed. "You look to me like a Titania.."

"Ay me!" the maiden said. "I am no fairy. It begins with an 'a'."

"Anastasia!" Mercutio cried, sure he was right, but the maiden shook her head. "Adeline? Annabella? Adriana?"

The maiden laughed. "Even if we spent all night pacing this way with you guessing, you shall never get it right!"

Mercutio threw his arms up in the air. "Then, dear God, tell me!"

"Allegra!" the maiden cried, bursting into laughter.

"Allegra!" Mercutio echoed. "Ay, of course you're Allegra!" He softened as she continued to laugh at him, taking her hand. "I am sure I would remember that face. Thank the Lord I finally got your mask off." They both grinned at each other, and then Mercutio asked, "Why in the wide world wouldst thou deny me such a face?"

Allegra's smile faded.

"Allegra?" Mercutio urged.

"I cannot tell you. I will not tell you," Allegra answered, and she turned away.

"Oh, pray thee, do not turn away from me!" Mercutio begged, but Allegra only stepped further away.

Mercutio almost wanted to cry. This was the first time he could remember when he was tempted to cry, and Allegra's words cut him so deeply that he would have cried if he were alone. He would not cry in front of_ anyone_, and definetly not her.

"Have I said something to offend you?" Mercutio asked. "If I have, I -"

"Nay," Allegra said, still not looking at him.

"Then am I not worthy?" Mercutio tried again. "Is there something about me that makes you turn away?"

Allegra made a noise as though she about to say something, but she only sighed.

"So I am not good enough!" Mercutio said. "Just tell me, Allegra, and I will improve myself. If you find me to be too short, I will stand on my toes and be taller. If you find me to be too tall, I will walk on my knees. If you find me to be too fat in the stomach, I will starve, too thin and I will stuff myself to your liking -"

"'Tis not your appearence," Allegra said, turning around.

"What, then?" he asked, his eyes wide with something that looked remarkably like desperation. "What is it that you hate about me?"

"I do not hate you!" Allegra said. "Mercutio, bite your tongue! I love you."

"Then why - _uh_?"

Mercutio stopped. Had Allegra just said...?

"I have loved you for years! Every day, at half past twelve, you and your Montague friends would pass by my home, I would watch you, and try and will you to see me - still you never did! Always, I dreamed, one day, you would, and now you have seen me, Mercutio! And 'twas all for nothing for I know you cannot love me."

"Thou art wrong!" Mercutio said.

Then it hit him. Had it not been only that night when he had teased Romeo for being in love? Didn't Mercutio not believe in love? Love had been so pointless to think about, with all the other things in the world to pay attention to...but the word "love", in his mind, lived in a different place than did Allegra, for Allegra was too perfect to be marked by a heavy word.

To Mercutio's suprise, Allegra looked like she might start bawling. "And will you love me no matter who I am?"

"But you're Allegra!" Mercutio said, placing a hand on Allegra's face.

She took his hand and lowered it so they were again holding hands, but she was not yet consoled. "You did not guess my surname," she choked. "When you know my surname, you will surely not love me."

"Do not say that again," Mercutio said quietly, smiling down into her angelic face. "I would have to be mad to not love thee."

Allegra smiled and then quickly frowned again.

"Aha, you smiled!" Mercutio said.

"Nay," Allegra said.

"Ay, you did!"

Allegra could not stop herself any longer. She laughed, but did not look at Mercutio. She let go of his hand and drifted past him. There was a swinging bench nearby in the garden, and she approached it, but instead of sitting down on it, she looked back at Mercutio and beckoned him over with her bright smile.

"If thou wilt truly promise thou wilt love me no matter what my surname is," Allegra said, "then we can forget about the guessing game."

Mercutio put his arm around her waist. "I like games," he whispered. He dipped her romantically.

Allegra's long eyelashes flapped together when she blinked. "Thou wouldst never win this one."

There was a hushed silence. Allegra did not need to gather her courage.

"Mercutio," she said, "my name is Allegra Capulet."


	5. Chapter 5 A Night of Nights

Here's Chapter Five!

Welcome back!

DISCLAIMER - In this chapter I own only Allegra, Theobald, Ricardo, Tancredo and Celestine, but not their surname.

Please enjoy!

Reviews iz gud!

P.S.

Pargoletta - Thanks so much for all your great reviews. You've got a point about Mercutio. He's always been a bit of a show-off, of course, but with Allegra watching him …. Also, thanks a lot for your comment about the whole 'Mercutio in love' idea, really flattering.

Everyone else, feel free to review… please …

Thank you!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Mercutio did not have time to take in what she had told him, because she had kissed him right away. He had not expected this. It lasted for quite a while - longer than the two of them had planned - and they treasured every moment of it. Allegra was the first to break apart.

"Did you not hear me?" she whispered.

Mercutio was less alarmed than he would expect himself to be. After a loud silence during which Allegra's gorgeous face was tensed up with concern, Mercutio sighed.

"A Capulet," he said, rubbing at his face.

"Mercutio!" Allegra hissed. "When you first saw me, before you knew even my first name, did you turn away? I have not changed. I have always been a Capulet -"

"Whose daughter art thou?" Mercutio asked abruptly.

"Tancredo Capulet is my father," Allegra answered, hanging her head. "He is the brother of mine lord uncle."

"Thou are the sister of Theobald and Ricardo Capulet. If they caught me here with thee, Allegra -"

"I do not care what they would do, for you could always do it better," Allegra said. "I am not afraid of my brothers."

That was not who Mercutio was particularly worried about. "What about your dear coz Tybalt? Will he not be angry with you?"

Allegra stared at him for a moment. "Tybalt? Who's afraid of Tybalt? Mercutio, tonight thou wert the first one to ever defeat him in combat, and thou may'st not know but I have spent my whole life outsmarting him. Tybalt's an ass."

Mercutio had been turned away, but turned back to her now. He had not wanted to listen to Allegra when she had given him that speech about her not being any different than she was before he knew her name, but when she spoke of Tybalt (Tybalt, of whom even men were afraid) with such fearlessness, she reminded him of why he had noticed her in the first place.

"Thou wouldst say this about someone from thy own family?" Mercutio asked.

Allegra shrugged. "I would say this about all the men in my family." Her voice trailed off. Mercutio could tell she had thought she had said too much. He noticed for a moment that she looked a bit lost as she spoke of her family. He could understand why, of course. The Capulets seemed so cold and unloving, and Allegra was not. He had only known Allegra one day, but he knew her very well, and she wasn't like the other Capulets at all. He felt a pinch in his heart, a reminder of another spiritly young person who came from a family of cold people...

"You are so unlike the other Capulets," he said, almost more to himself than to her. Then he said to her, "Be not ashamed." He sat down on the swing. "Come, lay thy head upon my shoulder."

She perked up, and did as he had asked. The view of the sky was clear from where they sat. There were more stars than either of them had ever seen, and a moon that seemed inches away. A pleasant chill flew by them once, and just as they both thought this could not be any more perfect, Allegra spoke.

"Am I really?"

"Really what?" Mercutio asked.

"Unlike the other Capulets?"

Mercutio ran his fingers through her long golden hair. She savored his touch.

"Very unlike them," Mercutio whispered. "Thou shouldst not want to be like them. Thou art the only innocent among them." He hugged her even closer. She was precious, and warm, and having her rest on him gave him a sense of dignity, but also a feeling of extreme comfort, and silent pride.

"Marry, Allegra," he said, resting his head upon her soft head, "I shan't lie to thee. 'Twas only tonight I thought I did not believe in love."

Allegra yawned and huddled in closer in his embrace, her eyes shut. "That's funny," she said. Mercutio thought she had fallen asleep until she added, "Unless thou dost not love me."

Mercutio did not think he would ever say what he was about to. Wasn't he not the type...? Wasn't love a joke to him?

Yet this was so right, so flawless ... she was so right, so flawless...

"Of course," Mercutio said, as he too shut his eyes, "I do..."

The next thing he knew, Allegra was again on top of him, her soft rosy lips on his. It was light enough to be a dream, but Mercutio knew it was not. Dreams could not imitate exactly what Allegra felt like. The two of them could not tell how long it was before Allegra fell back on Mercutio's shoulder, now fully asleep. He had never realized until tonight that a lady sleeping had a certain effect on him. There was something sensual about it that he had never thought about. Mercutio wanted to fall asleep as well, here with her, and wake up to see she had not left. He was about to give in to that overpowering urge when he heard a noise from the distance. Careful not to have Allegra fall off of him, he glanced behind him.

Theobald and Ricardo - Allegra's brothers - were marching toward him.

Mercutio struggled not to panic. Of course, he was more afraid of his own reflection than Theobald and Ricardo, but if they saw Allegra, she would not hear the end of it from them.

Mercutio slid up from the bench and gingerly lowered Allegra's head so she lay down. He ripped his long velvet cape off (even though it damaged the outfit) and covered her with it. He kissed her head, thinking that may keep her dreaming, and readied himself to fight.

"'Tis it not past your bedtime, gentleman?" he asked.

Theobald and Ricardo crowded him.

"We thought you'd left, nuisance," said Theobald.

"Thought I would wait for you two to come and avenge Tibby -"

"No games!" Ricardo said. "We seek our sister."

Mercutio tried to look as confused as he was nervous. "Sister?"

"Ay," Theobald barked. "She's yellow-haired. Blue eyes."

"She is called Allegra," Ricardo added. Both brothers glared at Mercutio, suspicious.

Mercutio struggled to keep up his smug grin. "Allegra? I know none by that name - BENVOLIO!" he called, then regretted it, for Allegra had stirred. He coughed into his hand as to cover the noise.

Theobald jumped and pointed at Allegra under the cape. "Did that speak -?"

"- did what speak?" Mercutio asked too quickly. "'Tis only you two and myself hear who can speak... and Benvolio!" he added. He was getting aggravated. Where was Benvolio? He could not shout too loudly, because if Allegra woke up, she would reveal herself...

Theobald squinted at him. "What are you hiding-?"

"Sir, you hallucinate," Mercutio said, knowing his answers were coming too quickly.

Theobald would have slaughtered Mercutio right then and there, but his brother held him back. "No time, Theo... we've got find Allegra, Father was right, 'tis dangerous, with Montagues about..."

Mercutio actually sighed in relief when Benvolio climbed down the wall and ran up to him, giving Theobald and Ricardo a scared glance. Mercutio had never been happier to see him.

"Ah, Benvolio, so glad you could join us," Mercutio said. Then he asked the Capulet brothers, "Now that we've two men on each side, shall we have a go?"

Theobald and Ricardo pulled out their swords. Benvolio handed Mercutio his sword and backed away so he stood just in front of the bench. Mercutio glared at him, but Benvolio stood his ground. Benvolio was no fighter.

"Afraid, Montague?" Theobald sneered.

Benvolio dared not look either Capulet in the eye as he answered, "Law-abiding."

"So I am a man short," Mercutio said, hiding his nerves.

"Ay," Ricardo said, looking Mercutio up and down. "Short."

"Very well," Theobald said, ignoring his brother, "I will fight you alone. We Capulets are fair men."

"Pfft, tell that to Tibby," Mercutio said. He glanced over at Allegra quickly. Benvolio was standing right over her, and was about to sit down on top of her.

"DO NOT SIT!" Mercutio yelled urgently. All three of the other men gave him puzzled looks.

"Ehem," Mercutio said, still looking at Benvolio out of the corner of his eyes. "Well, Theobald, shall we get on with it so you two can find your sister, wherever she may be -" he gestured with his head toward Allegra, half-praying Benvolio knew what he meant - "and I can go home?"

Benvolio gaped. Mercutio understood he got the message, but judging by Benvolio's face, he did not look like he approved. Mercutio couldn't say be blamed him. This would probably take a lot of time to explain.

"Have at thee," Theobald said, drawing his sword.

"Eat him alive, Theo," Ricardo said, patting his brother on the back.

"Mercutio," Allegra murmured in her sleep.

Mercutio was touched by this - but of course, could not show it. Benvolio pretended to sneeze.

"God bless you," Mercutio said, and then began a fight with Theobald.

Mercutio swung first, but was careful not to harm Theobald. Fighting too hard, he knew, could result in injuring Theobald, and then Allegra would be angry with him. Mercutio, for the first time ever, tried to fight modestly. He had fought Theobald many times before, and Theobald's fighting never threatened him. He had always triumphed over Theobald. Tonight, though, as Mercutio was not trying to embarrass him, he realized that Theobald was not a bad fighter by any means.

Just as he was beginning to realize this, Theobald seemed to get stronger. A few times, he nearly slit Mercutio's stomach; once, he missed Mercutio's head by inches. After a while, something came over Mercutio; he began to tire, and that was when Theobald was able to trip him.

Mercutio fell backward. He was ready to pick himself back up when Theobald swung at him. Mercutio's heart skipped a beat.

"Nay, Theo, do not kill him!" Ricardo called. "He is a kinsman of the Prince!"

Theobald looked back at his brother. This was stupid of him, for when he did, Mercutio picked himself up in a matter of seconds.

"Ay, Theobald, he said for you to eat me, not kill me," Mercutio said.

Theobald grunted, and got his arm ready to kill Mercutio.

"Sheath thy sword, Theo!" called Ricardo again. "It matters not any more! Make haste, we have got to find Alleg - what is that?" he asked Benvolio.

Benvolio certainly looked strange. He was grinning, but his smile was too wide to be real. He had his back turned to the other men, and seemed to be holding something that they could not see.

"What?" Benvolio asked. Mercutio saw that he was sweating, which was typical of Benvolio.

Ricardo eyes Benvolio suspiciously, but then shook his head. "Marry, it mattereth not what the idiot Montagues do. We must seek out Allegra. Come, Theobald."

Theobald had not stopped glaring at Mercutio. "The name of my fathers will cease to die."

"Dare to dream," Mercutio said.

Theobald and Ricardo bit their thumbs at Mercutio and Benvolio and took off into the night, calling Allegra's name as they disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as they were gone, Mercutio's smug smile vanished and he stumbled over to Benvolio.

"Oh, God, thank thee for existing!" he breathed.

Benvolio nodded. "Always."

"Where has she gone?" Mercutio said.

Benvolio revealed that he had been holding Allegra around the waist. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Allegra," Mercutio said. "Allegra!"

"She cannot hear," Benvolio said.

"What, is she fainted?" Mercutio asked urgently.

"Ay," Benvolio said. Mercutio looked sickened. "She saw Theobald atop thee, and she fainted onto me."

"What shall happen?"

"Hush, Mercutio. I know not." Benvolio sighed. "Look, she will come round eventually. The thought of thy death shook her. She may not wake until morning. We must tell her parents ..."

"Tell her parents she was out at night in her underwear in the midst of a fight? Benvolio, do not joke! We will take her to thy father's house, she will rest there until she cometh round -"

"My father will not allow a daughter of Lord Capulet's brother into his house!" Benvolio cried.

Mercutio groaned. "Ay. We will take her to mine, then. Her parents do not know I know thy father."

Benvolio picked Allegra up in his arms. "Mercutio, this is not wise -"

"Benvolio, dost thou make it a point never to agree with me?" Mercutio hissed. "Now, go hence. We must go before her brothers come back round, looking for her."

"Mercu -"

"Go!"

Mercutio took off running, and, knowing his friend was right, so did Benvolio, still holding Allegra.

Although Allegra had fainted, Mercutio, as he ran, knew this hadbeen a wonderful, wonderful night, that he would never be the same again, that he did indeed love Allegra Capulet.


	6. Chapter 6 Bruna and Valentine

Ciao! Benvenuti a 'Mercutio e Allegra: Capitolo Sei'.

Oops... wrong language.

*ehem*

Hello! Welcome to 'Mercutio and Allegra Chapter Six'!

Excuse the Italian, but after all, this story does take place in Italy, and Italian is uber fun to speak. I've kind of developed an obsession with Italy while writing this. I've always wanted to go to Italy, so don't be surprised if I kind of go on and on about what I think it looks like. Also, Italians, please don't be offended by the Italian stereotypes I may use in this story. I envy you, as you're Italian and I'm stuck being Irish...

Ok, sharing time is over.

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing in this chapter but Allegra, her first name, her immediate family, their first names, and Bruna.

By the way -

Pargoletta - Thanks a bunch for your comment about the fight between Mercutio and Allegra's brothers. I'll stop with the whole **commentary** thing, which will be hard - but I'll manage. You'll notice I got rid of the underline problem in Chapter 5. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't get rid of it, yuck. Stupid computer.

Jadalia - Aww. Thanks! I agree about Romeo being a wimp. Mercutio is awesome.

Wow. That was the longest intro I've ever written.

Now that it's over, please enjoy. And review.

...

The sun peeked through the window and warmed Allegra's face. A white light filled her mind. There was a comfort in the air with which she was unfamiliar. She knew she had smiled in her sleep. The bed she slept in was soft, and probably meant for five people to fit in, it was so big. Feeling at peace, as if there was nothing to worry about, Allegra opened her eyes. It was a glorious morning in Verona.

As her eyes began to adjust, the feeling of complete peace was snatched away from her. She sat up. The bed chamber where she slept was beautiful. Everything was gold and purple, and there was artwork on every wall. There were three windows drawn with thick lavender curtains; Allegra could tell she was in a room on a high floor. It was a room that came from a dream - but still, it was not hers, and she did not know how she had gotten there. The events of the previous night soon began to unfold in her memory. Tybalt, her brothers, the ball, the moon, Benvolio ... vaguely waking for a moment in the middle of night, in a wonderful place ... there, wherever this was... and Mercutio!

She jumped slightly when the door creaked open. A kind-looking woman came in. She was a very stout lady, and rather old-looking, in a maid's outfit, with her hair in a neat brown bun and light, amiable grey eyes.

"Why, good morning, milady!" she said, and swept over to Allegra in a very graceful way.

Allegra panicked and stumbled out of the bed, almost missing the little stool that was there to help her down.

"Oh, milady, I do apologize! I know not how I came here! I only just woke up to realize I was here, I can leave, if thou wouldst like -"

"Nay, little mistress! Do not leave, I pray!" the lady said. "Thou hast only just arrived, after all, and the entire house is waiting to meet thee."

Allegra was even more confused. She glanced out of the window; she was, indeed, on a very high floor, in a very large house that was right in the center of Verona. It was mid-morning, Allegra could tell; she thought she might be the only one in Verona who was still undressed. She felt that sense of peace drift back to her.

"The entire house?" she asked the lady.

The lady's smile enlarged. "Ay, mistress. Late last night when Master Mercutio and Master Benvolio brought thee to this bed, Master Valentine and myself and all the servants followed them. Oh, thou art a pretty sight, awake or sleeping, even fainted! Might I say, Master Mercutio certainly favors thee!" She giggled. Her laugh resembled a squeaking mouse.

Allegra could not say she remembered fainting, but at the sound of Mercutio's name, her face lit up. "Mercutio is well, then?"

The lady closed the drapes, still giggling. "Oh ay, Master Mercutio is well. Never better, if you ask me." She looked back at the beaming Allegra, and cried, "Forgive me, little mistress, but Master Merctuio did tell me thy name. My mind is rather weary. 'Tis Alexandra, is it not?"

Allegra curtsied. "'Tis Allegra, milady. Allegra Capulet."

"Allegra Capulet! Of course, of course! And thou comest from such a good family too! Ha!" She was either very pleased about something or found the name Allegra Capulet very funny. "Oh, and thou wonders, I'm sure, who is this madwoman and why does she laugh so?" She drew in some breath to calm herself down and curtsied. "I am Bruna. Call me Bruna. I've served this house my entire life, but never has a day like this come!"

"A day like this, Bruna?" Allegra asked, hoping the answer she expected was the one that was coming.

Bruna cupped Allegra's face in her hands and gushed, "I did tell thee, Mistress Allegra, that Master Mercutio was fond of thee!" Her squeaking giggle doubled in volume. "Quite fond of thee!"

"Did he tell you that, Bruna?" Allegra asked, not trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Ay! That he did!' Bruna cried. "That and more! He went up to me, he told me, 'Bruna, I have known thee my entire life, and I do not lie when I say I love Allegra Capulet!"

Allegra let out a little scream of delight, then covered her mouth. Bruna only kept laughing.

"Is Mercutio here now?" Allegra asked.

Bruna nodded. "On the first floor with Master Benvolio. He stayed overnight as well. I tell thee, the two gentleman were rather worried for quite awhile last night. They told me milady was given a horrid scare, but would not tell me what." She raised her eyebrow at Allegra, as if waiting for her to explain.

"I cannot say I remember," Allegra said, for that was the honest truth. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Mercutio, then kissing him. Then she had woken up here.

Bruna shrugged. "I shall not force thee to search thy thoughts. However, Master Mercutio will be delighted to see thee. 'Tis time we dressed thee, is it not?"

"I haven't any clothes," Allegra said.

Bruna went to the closet across the room and pulled out a gorgeous pale green gown. "Now thou dost!" she cooed.

Allegra's eyes widened. "You wish for me to wear this?"

"Oh, little mistress," Bruna said, holding it up to Allegra's body. "'Twill fit thee nicely. 'Twill indeed be large on thee, though - thy Mercutio's lady mother is far larger than thou art, but if we tie it tightly I am sure it will fit thee nicely."

That was not what Allegra was concerned about. "'Tis too extravagant!"

Bruna giggled, yet again. "Oh, nonsense! 'Twill bring out thy lovely eyes."

Allegra really did not want to object. It was a gorgeous, gorgeous gown, and it was precisely the color of Allegra's eyes. She let Bruna dress her. All the while, Bruna spoke.

"Oh, thou art a lovely maiden! I know not why Mercutio did not notice thee before tonight! Oh, that Mercutio! Quite a man! Ha! Do pardon my saying that, milady. Oh, seems like only yesterday he was in talks about never falling in love... Oh-ho, 'twas only yesterday! Ha!"

Allegra did not have any comment during any of this. She thought it was quite fun to listen to Bruna.

Soon, Allegra was dressed. Bruna let Allegra get ready, still chatting and giggling through it all. Once Allegra had finished, Bruna led her out the door and into a long hall with red and gold paint. Allegra was more ecstatic every time her heart beat. This was where Mercutio lived! She had fantasized about it for so long, and seeing it in person was twice as grand. The more she thought about this being his home, the more she longed to see him.

After only a few seconds, a curly-haired young man who looked about Allegra's age came down the hall. Bruna sort of hiccupped in delight.

"Ah, Master Valentine! Didst thou sleep well?" she asked.

"Ay, Bruna, thank you," Valentine said. He had Mercutio's bright eyes.

Allegra had never met him, but had certainly heard of him. Her cousin Oria spoke of almost nothing but him, and all the other girls she knew swooned at the mere mention of his name. Allegra had never understood. His elder brother had all the charisma.

"Oh, how very rude of me!" Bruna cried. "Mistress Allegra, this is Master Valentine, thy Mercutio's brother."

Valentine bowed. Allegra curtsied.

"Pleasure, miss. My brother hath told me all about thee," Valentine said.

"Has he really?" Allegra said.

"Ay." Valentine chuckled at Allegra's eagerness.

Bruna clapped her hands together. "Splendid! Now, I must get back to my work, I fear I have fallen quite behind. Oh, Master Valentine, if it pleases thee, do escort Miss Allegra down to the parlor on the first floor, if thy brother and master Benvolio have not left."

"Why, Bruna, they haven't moved all night," Valentine said.

"Oh, good!" Bruna cried. She curtsied to Allegra. "'Twas a pleasure to meet thee, miss."

"'Twas my pleasure, Bruna," said Allegra with a curtsy.

Bruna's cheeks surely must have hurt from all her grinning. "Oh, go on, Master Valentine! Good morrow, Miss Allegra!" She waddled in the other direction. Allegra could not help but grin after her as Valentine led her through the hall.

"I pray you excuse Bruna," Valentine said. "She is quite a giggler."

Allegra laughed. "I find nothing wrong with that, sir."

. . .

Mercutio sat upside down with his feet on an armchair and his head hanging, not reaching the floor.

"Do you suppose she's awake yet?" he asked Benvolio as all the blood rushed to his head.

"Hmm," Benvolio said, sitting at the table and facing away from his upside-down friend. He had not replied to anything Mercutio had said all night with anything but 'hmm', but Mercutio had not noticed. He had been to busy asking questions - to himself, for the most part.

"Do you suppose she hasn't yet come around?" Mercutio asked. "Nay, she came around earlier, then went back to sleep... she has to be feeling well... unless she's not feeling well... do you suppose she's feeling well, Benvolio?"

"Hmm."

"She did sleep well. Ah, _sleeping_... Allegra sleeping. What is it about sleeping, Benvolio, that doth arouse?" Mercutio paused, thinking of Allegra. "Sleeping does have something sensual about it, does it not?"

Benvolio, speaking for the first time in hours, groaned and stood up from his chair. "Ay, _sensual_, Mercutio. _Sensual_! I knew not you knew that word."

Mercutio sat in the chair normally. "Bore you, do I? Ah, I am not surprised." He smiled in spite of himself. "All night I've been thinking how I sound like Romeo with his dear precious Rosaline -"

Benvolio laughed humorlessly. "Trust me, friend, you are far worse than he!"

Mercutio cocked his head at his friend. "Worse, I? How so?" he asked, amused.

"This is not just a girl you love!" Benvolio exploded. "'Tis a Capulet girl! The younger sister of Theobald and Ricardo, who hate you enough as it is! If they realize you have been teasing their innocent younger sister, they will break you in half!"

"Tease!" Mercutio repeated. "Tease? Really, Benvolio, have I ever teased about love?"

Benvolio stared at him.

Mercutio cleared his throat. "Ay. Well, I do not tease now! What, you do not believe me?"

Benvolio wringed his hands. He breathed, as if ready to say something, but then turned and headed out of the room. Mercutio followed him into the hall.

"Benvolio! I believe you try to abandon me with no one talk to about Allegra!"

"Nay," Benvolio said, rolling his eyes.

"Sarcasm is the weakest form of wit -"

"Ay, and you know quite a bit about wit!" Benvolio cried. He glared at a few passing servants, who were staring at them with wide eyes, very interested in a good argument. They scampered back to their work. "I am sure you will be proud of your 'wit' when the Capulets have gotten to you!"

"What wit?" Mercutio asked, beginning to get angry. He moved closer so that he and his friend were inches apart.

"Thy witty little game with the heart of _Tybalt's _cousin," Benvolio hissed, "that, I can promise thee, will cost thee thy witty little idiot brain!"

"Oh! 'Witty little idiot brain!'" Mercutio cried. "_'Witty little idiot brain! _For a man with so much wit, thou dost not use it to its fullest! I was not out of my wits, Benvolio, when I met Allegra, when I fought her cousin -"

"When you fought Tybalt, your wits were soaked with wine -"

"Not so much!" Mercutio argued. "I was sober when I learned Allegra's name, when I kissed her! Sober and _happy_!"

Benvolio laughed humorlessly again, something that Mercutio hated. "Happy, maybe. Sober, nay!"

"Thou enviest me, dost thou?" Mercutio cried.

"Ha! Envy thee?" Benvolio repeated. "I pity thee!"

"Well, _Benvolio_! Never have I seen a maiden with _thee_!" Mercutio said.

Benvolio let the words sink in. He had never thought Mercutio would comment on that. Mercutio did not stop there.

"Nay, never a maiden! Thou art always with me, or another gentleman, or alone!" Mercutio continued. "Whilst I woo Allegra - and that I will - she and I will only laugh at thee whilst thou kisses thyself, whilst thou croones, 'Ay me, Master Benvolio, what wit thou hast!' and 'Why, thank thee, Master Benvolio!' And, oh, we shall die of laughter when you get down on your knees in front of a gentleman and pledge thy love for him! 'Oh, gentleman, I adore thee! Forgive me my boldness, but I will tell all of Verona I love thee! What, ho! I love a man! _I love a man!_"

"Ehem."

Mercutio jumped and glanced behind him. He had only just realized that his taunting Benvolio had led to his getting on his knees in front of Benvolio, shouting "I love a man!". This would not have mattered to him, but he had been seen by not only a shocked Valentine, but also by Allegra, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Good morrow, Valentine..." He smiled. "Allegra." He got up, quickly fluffed out his hair, took Allegra's hand and kissed it. "Valentine, I trust you have met Allegra?"

Valentine nodded. Mercutio acting abnormally was nothing knew to him. "Ay, brother. Allegra is a joy." He scratched his head. If it had not been for Allegra, he would have died laughing. "Well, then. Mercutio, I suppose I will leave you with your friends..lovely meeting thee, Miss Allegra..." He disappeared into the library on the other side of the hall, looking a bit awkward.

There was a silenced moment. Allegra seemed a bit confused, and Mercutio was not sure what to say. He did not know how he had lasted the night without seeing her.

"Need I ask -?" Allegra began.

'Nay," Mercutio said. He pulled Allegra into a kiss. After a few airy and warm minutes, Benvolio stamped his foot. The noise caused Allegra to stumble backward. Mercutio turned around and glared at Benvolio. Benvolio did not stop his glare.

"Sorry... Allegra, you've met Benvolio, haven't you?" Mercutio asked, taking Allegra's dainty hand in his and gesturing toward Benvolio.

Allegra curtsied.

Benvolio flashed her a quick and unmeaning smile. "Pleasure, pleasure... Mercutio, other room." He pointed toward the sitting room that he and his friend had just exited.

"But -" Mercutio began.

"Other room, Mercutio!" Benvolio cried.

Mercutio thought it best not to argue in Allegra's presence. Leading Allegra, he followed Benvolio into the sitting room.

Benvolio's forced pleasant attitude turned off completely when he was safe inside the sitting room. "You - sit!" he barked at Mercutio, who obeyed.

Allegra flinched. She stood at the doors, looking back and forth and Benvolio and Mercutio. What was Benvolio angry about?

"Benvolio, do not explode!" Mercutio said. "There is a lady in your presence -"

"This is a child!" Benvolio erupted. "This is no lady!" He pointed at a taken-aback Allegra.

"Sir?" Allegra said.

"Pay him no mind, Allegra," Mercutio said, while glaring at Benvolio. "He knows not what he is -"

"Mercutio! Do not tell me I know not what I am speaking of. This maiden is the sister of Theobald and Ricardo Capulet! She is young enough to be considered a child, and therefore, the Capulets will have a right to -"

"Is she a child?" Mercutio cried, standing up. "Have you any idea of her age?"

"I -" Benvolio began, but realized Mercutio had a point. He was not sure what Allegra's age was. "Nay," he said. "What is her age?"

Mercutio was at a loss for words for a moment.

Benvolio couldn't believe it. "Mercutio," he repeated. "How old is Allegra?"

Mercutio didn't know what to say. It had never mattered. He shrugged.

Benvolio did not take it as lightly as Mercutio would have liked.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Benvolio screamed. They heard a crash from the other room, and several gasps from all around the house. "You meet a maiden, decide to kiss her, learn she is a Capulet, take her home with you, and declare you _love_ her, all without knowing her age?"

"Pfft," Mercutio said, "in this day and age, I ask you, to whom does it mean a thing?"

"To you!" Benvolio cried, pulling at his hair, acting quite frightening. "Really, do you think her brothers would be happy to find you were a pedophile?"

Mercutio actually stepped backward at that word, but was not finished arguing. "Allegra is not an infant!"

"How are you sure?" Benvolio snipped.

"Look, Benvolio, she has not the air of an infant!" Mercutio shot back.

"It makes no difference, her appearance!" Benvolio yelled. "We know not her age!"

"Then ask it!" Mercutio said. He could believe that his quiet, good-natured friend was so acting this way. He did not know where to begin, how to explain this to Allegra.

Benvolio sighed. Arguing with Mercutio was never easy. "How many years hast thou, miss?" he asked the maiden.

"Fourteen, sir," Allegra answered.

"Fourteen!" Benvolio repeated. He fell into a chair at the table, rubbing at his temples. "Fourteen, Mercutio. Ay me. You are courting a fourteen-year-old Capulet girl, the sister of the enemy of your friends."

Allegra, much to the two gentleman's surprise, objected; "Pardon me, sir. Young as I may be, I think you will find me to be very un-childish-like."

Benvolio glanced up at her. "Nay, pardon me, but although thou dost think so, thy cousins and brothers, should they find out, will surely use it against Mercutio. The men in thy family would love an excuse to make a bloody war out of the street fights."

"Pardon me," said Allegra again, "but I have seen Mercutio fight, and so hast thou, I know. Mercutio is not threatened by them -"

"Pardon -" Benvolio began.

"Pardon denied!" Mercutio said suddenly to Benvolio. "Allegra, pray go on."

"I've nothing more to say," said Allegra simply, glad to see Mercutio grinning at her again. "I know you are not afraid of them. You are braver than they are."

Mercutio beamed.

"She is not wrong," Benvolio said, getting up. "Nay. Forgive me my behavior. You are not wrong." He paused for a moment as a new thought came to him. "Though, I wonder, should word get out that you and Mercutio are involved, I am sure your kinsmen shall not be happy with you."

"I care not," Allegra said as Mercutio approached her and took her hand. "I assure you both, I am as afraid of my kinsmen as Mercutio is."

Benvolio made a disapproving noise in his throat. "_All_ your kinsmen?"

Allegra knew who Benvolio was hinting. "I fear Tybalt the least of them all."

"When he hears that you and Mercutio -" Benvolio began, but Allegra cut in.

"I will say nothing if you will say nothing," Allegra said. "And I will never fear Tybalt. Not until he puts on men's clothing."

Benvolio and Mercutio laughed.

"Ah, Benvolio," Mercutio said as he recovered, "is she not obnoxious?"

Allegra smiled. Benvolio had to smile as well. All three of them came to realize that all was well between Mercutio and Benvolio.

The bells rung. Allegra's face fell.

"Ay me, my parents!" she cried. "They've probably alerted everyone in Verona I'm missing... I must go!"

"Oh, do you?" Mercutio asked, disappointed.

Allegra nodded. "I've got to. Thank you for everything, your home is lovely. I've got to run."

"Wait, I will walk you out," Mercutio said. He motioned for Allegra to follow.

Benvolio was not sure whether or not to follow them. "Well - uh - good-bye, Allegra," he stuttered, but Allegra and Mercutio had already left the room.

Benvolio stared after them.

There left another friend, with another girl ...


	7. Chapter 7 Allegra's Home

Chapter Seven? Doesn't time fly!

Anyway, welcome!

DISCLAIMER - In this chapter I own nothing but Allegra and her immediate family (and their first names).

Warning - You may find one thing wrong with this chapter, and that is the fact that Mercutio is not in it. That's the one thing that bothers me. Oh, well. He'll show up in the next chapter, I promise. I certainly missed him while writing this.

Without further adieu, 'Mercutio and Allegra', Chapter 7. Reviews are (much) more than welcome.

...

Half-past eleven at the home of Tancredo Capulet and his family found much of the Capulet kin gathered in the hall. Tancredo stood proudly in the midst of the chaos with his lord brother; his wife, Celestine, managed the servants and guests, all the while worrying aloud in French.

Their two sons Theobald and Ricardo did not know what to make of this situation. It had not been entirely their fault, of course, that their younger sister was missing. They knew Allegra was flighty, and somewhat air-headed, but she was not brainless by any means. She could get out of trouble for stealing a candied nut or giving cheek with smooth talk, but the streets of Verona were dangerous at night, especially for Montagues and Capulets – and certainly for a maid. She had never been in any situation when she had needed to shield herself from harm, and if she had been harmed, her brothers had not been there to defend her. She could have been harmed or violated (by a Montague, surely) or dragged off by kidnappers into the ghetto. If only she had stayed at the masque, where she had been safe!

Allegra was popular among the Capulets, as she was considered to be the prettiest maiden in the family. However, the Capulets (even if they did not realize it) were not very good at accepting the fact that there was a problem. This had always been a fault of theirs. Today was no exception. They found that Allegra's being gone was a good excuse to gossip and drink and continue last night's party.

Only Juliet, the first daughter of the Capulet house, remembered the real reason of this gathering. She zipped around, asking her family members if they had any ideas about where Allegra had gone, but they did not take it seriously. They acted as though Allegra was only not there because she had slept in, or this was a joke. Juliet knew Allegra would not joke about her own alarming disappearance. Something strange had happened.

She approached Theobald and Ricardo. Theobald was drinking and joking, but Ricardo was biting his lip. Juliet knew he was as worried as she was.

"Ricardo," she asked, "hast thou any idea where Allegra might have gone?"

Ricardo shook his head. "I know as much as thou dost, coz. Hast thou asked yet?"

"Ay," Juliet said, twisting a nervous finger around a lock of dark hair. "No one doth care much. I suppose they hath forgotten she is missing."

Ricardo sighed. "Allegra's never had to defend herself. She could be dead, and we do not know it -"

"Oh, don't!" Juliet wailed. "I am scared enough as it is."

"'Tis true, though!" Ricardo said. "A Montague could have harmed her."

Juliet, to that, had no comment.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away, Celestine had just begun a frantic conversation with her husband.

"'usband, you send out for Tee-balt, did you not?" Celestine asked. "I thought you did ages ago. _Mon dieu_, time does move so slowly! Where is Tee-balt?"

Tancredo had only been half-listening to his wife, as usual; he ordered a servant to go check the pastry and jugged his ale.

"'usband!" Celestine cried.

"What, lady?" he asked, now turning his stern face to look at his wife, who repeated herself, louder this time. "Oh me! Marry, I sent out for Tybalt an age ago. He will come if he doth wish! Be collected!"

"If he doth wish!" Celestine repeated, holding her head. "Do not say zat! Tee-balt must come, 'usband! 'e is stronger zen any young man in ze family! If 'e does not come, finding Allegra shall be 'opeless!" She said this all very fast. "_Quelle horreur_!" she added after catching her breath.*

Tancredo answered her as calmly as he could, "Wife, worry not. If Tybalt cometh not in another hour's time, I shall send our good Theobald and Ricardo to find her."

Celestine eyed her sons. "Will you send for zee Prince?"

"The prince!" Tancredo sniffed.

"_Oui_, zee prince!" Celestine cried, her husband's violent glare meant the conversation was over.

Thankfully, Tybalt did come; just as a servant announced his presence, he showed himself. His family surrounded him immediately, praising him for this and that. He was used to being the center of attention, as he was so strong and handsome. For a moment, he looked as though he had forgotten he had been summoned there because of trouble.

"Pray excuse me," Celestine said, pushing through the crowd delicately. "Tee-balt, sank you for coming 'ere today. Will you please 'elp us find my daught-air?"

Tybalt blinked. "Pardon me, aunt. Allegra? You have summoned me here because of Allegra?"

"Ay, Tybalt," Ricardo said. "Allegra hath been missing since last night. We think a Montague might have found her."

"We do not all think so," Juliet muttered.

"Anything could have happened," Theobald said. "Allegra's quite stupid, you know. She cannot care for herself."

"No, not stupid!" Celestine shot her son a look of shock.

"Ay, stupid," Tancredo hissed with another glare. "Stupid and young and helpless. We have taught her ne'er to go unaccompanied, and ne'er to stray out at night. 'Tis a shame."

"Ay, my good uncle, ay." Tybalt was unsure what to say. He did not want to spend all day searching for one of his least favorite people in the world, and yet, she was a Capulet, and he was the strongest of all his cousins. He wondered if maybe someone would speak for him, but they all stared at him; he was supposed to have all the answers.

Eventually, he cleared his throat. "She will turn up," he mumbled.

Ricardo was the first to reply. "Tybalt, you jest! You must lead us out to find her now! She could be in the hands of a thief, or a _Montague_!"

"Marry, coz, what would a thief or a Montague want with thy sister?" Tybalt snorted.

"What else?" said Jacqueline, Juliet's mother. "Ransom, rape …maids so comely of houses dignified as ours are sought out after dark by the scum of the night."

"Oh, Jacqueline, pray, do not exaggerate!" Tancredo erupted. "Thou talk'st of Allegra, dost thou not? My brother, surely, hath told thee Allegra's mother doth see fit to educate her like a boy, and she is a third child – not nearly so dear to our house as is your only living one, Juliet."

Juliet looked at Ricardo, who dropped to his knees. "Father, I beseech you -"

"Family, fret not!" Tyablt said, beginning to regret ever coming. "Uncle, I have known thy daughter her entire life. I am sure if I were a thief, or a rapist or -" he cringed - "a Montague, and I kidnapped Allegra, I would eagerly return her straight away, ransom or not."

"What might zat mean?" Celestine cried.

"It means no one of sound mind would chose Allegra to abduct," Theobald said. "She would drive them mad."

"'Twould drive me mad, either way," Tybalt growled.

"Charming, Tibby," said Allegra.

"Oh, good morning Allegra - _Allegra_?"

Allegra did not think she had caused such a crowd to form. Everyone crowded her as soon as they realized she had entered the hall. It seemed as though a thousand people hugged her at once, and for a moment, she could not breathe. Juliet rescued her from the clump, pulling her out. Before Allegra could speak, her cousin hugged her tightly, so for a moment again she could not breathe.

"Oh, Allegra! Oh, where were you? Ah, I was so terrified!" Juliet wailed, finally loosening her grip on her cousin.

Allegra gathered her breath. "Terrified, for me? Ha! Wherefore were you terrified?" Allegra's grin was too bright to look like that of a sane person. In fact, she looked quite delirious.

Juliet raised his eyebrows. "Allegra, art not thou well?"

Allegra opened her mouth to say she was feeling absolutely fantastic when a sharp, differently-accented voice pierced her ears.

"_Allegra Liat!_"

Not fully prepared for a lecture, Allegra turned around and curtsied to her mother, who was certainly not looking as cheerful as her daughter. She marched toward Allegra with clenched fists, but her face had an expression that was more of sadness than anger. Allegra was not alarmed by this; her mother was not a relaxed lady by any means.

Celestine wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was tiring of embraces but accepted her mother's anyway. Her family crowded around them, waiting for information. The only questions asked now were those of Celestine.

"Where were you?" she exclaimed. "You could 'ave been dead, and we did not know! Ah, my poor daught-air! You could 'aven gee-ven your mother a 'eart attack! Ah, Allegra! In God's name, where were you, _mon cherie_? Are you injured?"

"Nay, mother!" Allegra said. "Not at all. I have never been less injured." She had a strange kind of spark in her eye.

"Well, get on with it!" Theobald demanded.

"With what?"

"Thou hast some kind of story to tell," Juliet said. "We were all so very worried for you."

"I meant not to worry you all," Allegra said, feeling a bit guilty all of a sudden.

"Where were you?" Ricardo badgered, putting his arm around his sister and kissing her forehead.

Allegra had hoped they would not ask that, that perhaps they would be too busy being happy she was well to worry about what had happened, but of course that was impossible. Of course they would want to know what happened! The question was how to tell them.

"Well, erm.." Allegra said. "'Tis a long story, I am sure all of you do not want to be bored with the details."

"Allegra, stall not!" Tybalt cried. "Thy family wishes to know!"

"Oh, forgive me, I was distracted by that hideous wart on thy face," Allegra said, even though she knew Tybalt's skin was free of blemishes. Theobald nudged her, but no one else objected; all eager eyes were on her. She knew she had better tell them.

"Well," she said, "last night, I ... I left the party for a breath of fresh air. Men were fighting in the orchard . It was very bloody, and when I saw it, I fainted."

Celestine gasped.

"Were you hurt?" Ricardo put Allegra's face in his hands.

"Nay, Ricky," Allegra said, lowering her brother's hands away. "I came around in a home of ... of one of the Prince's kinsmen, and I rested there until morning."

"Why, Allegra, which kinsman?" Juliet asked.

Allegra's stomach turned inside out. "V-valentine," she said, for that was not a lie. She tried to smile, and as she was thinking of Valentine's brother, this was not hard.

Theobald raised an eyebrow. "Allegra, you lie."

"I do not!" Allegra said. Her voice shook.

"Ay, you do!" Theobald said. "'Twas a Montague, wasn't it?"

Allegra stepped out of Ricardo's arms. "Theo, how dare thee?"

"Hear how her voice shook, and how she smileth that way?" Theobald demanded, pointing at his sister. "She lieth! 'Twas not 'Valentine's' home! She hath thought up such a name even now."

"Nay, Theo!" said Allegra again. "'Twas the home of Valentine!"

Theobald's glare said he still did not believe her. "Swear it."

Allegra crossed her arms. "'Twas Valentine's home!" She left it at that. The thought of Valentine's home still clouded her mind, and so did the thought of Mercutio, whom she was missing already. Celestine's face softened.

"Why, daught-air," she said, holding both of her daughter's hands. "You look quite 'appy!"

"I am, Mother," Allegra said, feeling herself reddening.

"Oh, you blush! 'usband, you see what zis means?" Celestine cried. Her eyes were glazed with tears, exactly the opposite of the way they had been before. "Allegra 'as fallen in love! Ah, my daught-air, a bride as beautiful as Italy has ever seen!"

The Capulets all began to talk at once. Tybalt groaned and hit himself in the forehead, now regretting coming more than ever.

Allegra's brothers did not understand.

"Why do you think so, Mother?" Theobald asked, seemingly looking into Allegra's mind (as he always seemed to do). "She looketh no different to me."

"You are not a woman!" Juliet said to Theobald, while smiling at Allegra. "Oh, Allegra!" she said to Allegra, "who is it?"

Juliet, Jacqueline and Celestine all stared at Allegra as if the news she was in love was the best news in the world. Allegra had been amazed that her mother had known she was in love, but the fact that the other laides were so interested made her a bit uncomfortable. She had hoped no one would ask who it was.

Tybalt spoke before Allegra could. Allegra had never been happier to hear Tybalt's voice.

"Oh, what doth it matter who 'tis!" Tybalt exploded, alarming everyone. Allegra's mother, aunt and cousin looked a bit startled. They started their own giggly conversation away from the men.

"We came here to-day to find her, and now that she is here, we do not need to hear about her childish fancies!" Tybalt went on.

Allegra turned to him. "You are the most childish here, Tibby, so if I were you, for once I would not speak," she said.

"Deny it if thou wishest, girl, but as much as thou might think thou love'st, thou art too young!" Tybalt retorted.

Allegra froze for a moment. Usually she was not insulted by Tybalt. She tried not to seem as though it had bothered her. "He loveth me more than an oaf like thyself could e'er imagine," she shot back.

Tybalt drew back, but then scoffed. "Ay, but will he love thee still when he discovers the size of thy brain?" He laughed at his own joke.

Allegra only smiled. "I assure you, he will love me longer than your lover will when she discovers the size of thy -"

Theobald placed his hand over Allegra's mouth and pulled her to Juliet, who was staring at her feet, trying to keep a straight face.

Ricardo pretended to laugh, eyeing Tybalt with fear. "Allegra is quite a teaser."

Tybalt was clenching his teeth. "Little monster."

Tancredo placed a hand on his nephew's back. "Tybalt, waste not thy hate on my daughter. She is a foolish little thing, thou knowest. We must talk, men, about another matter."

"What?" Tybalt snarled.

"The Montagues," said Juliet's father, Lord Capulet.

"What of _them_?" Theobald asked.

Tancredo narrowed his eyes. "First, what of you? Are we to understand that the three of you fought last night, despite the Prince's orders?"

The three young men had no answer, so the two older men knew immediately that they had been fighting. Yet they were not angry.

"Good men," Lord Capulet said.

The three younger men all exchanged glances.

"Father, you wish for us to disobey the Prince?" Ricardo asked.

Tancredo glanced at his youngest son as he spoke to all three of the young gentlemen. "Not always, my sons. The Prince is a good man, but not a Capulet. He knoweth not the true story of our family's sworn hate, or the Montagues' foul ways. If he had been born a Capulet, he would hate them as we do."

Lord Capulet took over. "As your kinsmen, we demand that you go on fighting with the Montagues. Look not so shocked!" he added; "'Tis who are the true rulers of Verona."

"Why do you tell us this now?" Theobald asked.

Tancredo looked over at the ladies, who were all interrogating daughter. Then, he said to the men, "I do not believe my daughter telleth the truth."

"Ha!" Theobald said. Tybalt shushed him.

"I believe," Tancredo went on, "my daughter hath been threatened. A Montague did indeed have her last night -"

"That is why she did not swear," said Theobald under his breath.

Tancredo nodded. "Ay. Allegra is an honest young lady, after all – quite too stupid to lie." Tybalt smiled.

Ricardo asked, just to be sure, "You wish for us to fight?"

"We wish not," said Lord Montague, "but bid you so. You shall make the Montagues fall on their knees and beg for mercy." The other men all beamed, and he continued, "You shall beat the Montagues down, and for no reason in the world shall you back down. We are stronger than all Montagues."

"Why, Uncle! You speak as if 'tis a war!"

"It is a war, my nephew, 'tis all a war, to see who is the greater kin."

The Capulet men all burst into a fit of cheering. The victory their family had deserved for over a century was coming, and the Montagues, for whom all of them shared a burning hate, would fall in shame. No Prince would order them differently. The Capulet name would rule Verona!

...

"Ladies, pray come hither!"

Lady Capulet and Celestine excused went to join their husbands. Once they had gone, Juliet's smile fell a little.

She asked Allegra, "Allegra, why didst thou not tell them who thy love is?"

Allegra groaned. "Thou could tell?"

Juliet nodded in pity. "Every time we asked, you spoke of something else and we spoke of that." She paused. "But you will tell me, will you not?"

Allegra sighed. "Juliet, 'twill surprise thee."

"Marry," Juliet said, "if thou tell'st me of thy love, I will tell thee of mine."

"Thou hast one, too?" Allegra said, perking up. "Is it as unbelievable as mine?" She wrinkled her nose. "Or is it Paris?"

"Euw," Juliet said. "Nay." She took a deep breath. "Come, let us say both their names at once. We must to know!"

"Marry," Allegra said; "Now."

"Romeo."

"Mercutio."

Both of them clasped their hands over their mouths.

"Mercutio?" Juliet asked. "The kinsman of the Prince?"

"Romeo? Allegra cried. "_Romeo_?"

Juliet put her finger to her lips. "Ay, a Montague! Is not it wondrous strange?"

"Nay," Allegra said. "He is a wondrous handsome Montague."

Juliet nodded excitedly. "Oh, Allegra, he is _angelic_!"

"Far better than awful Paris?" Allegra giggled.

Juliet shuddered. "Pray, do not remind me of him. What of Mercutio? I have only seen him with the Montagues, and heard of him from our cousins, but he is a kinsman of the Prince, is he not? And Paris's cousin? And…mad?"

"He is NOT!" Allegra exploded with laughter, and Juliet joined. "But he is the cousin of Paris." Allegra had not thought of that, and it was shocking; Mercutio was nothing like Paris! She supposed she would forget about it, as Mercutio had done when he had learned her surname. She supposed this is how he had felt - except he was probably even more surprised, she thought.

"That is he," Allegra said, "but he is nothing like Paris."

"Not boring?" Juliet asked.

"Mercutio is the least boring person the world hath e'er seen!" Allegra cried. "And, mark me; last night, outside at thy father's orchard, he even defeated Tybalt at the sword!"

Juliet gaped. "Why, Allegra, he must have some talent!"

Allegra pictured his face, his kiss. "More than some!" she cried.

They both were quite for a moment, thinking of their loves fondly.

"There is one problem," Juliet said after awhile.

"Hmm?" Allegra said, not fully out of Mercutio la-la-land.

"How are we to tell our parents?" Juliet asked.

This caught Allegra's full attention. "I believe they think my love is Valentine, which I suppose is close enough."

"What about mine?" Juliet said, her face grave. "If I should tell them, they will surely be rid of me."

Allegra thought for a moment.

"I've an idea," she said.

"What?" Juliet brightened a little.

"Do not tell them," Allegra said.

Juliet had no expected this, but by the apologetic look on her cousin's face, she knew Allegra had no ideas.

"My ladies, come!" Allerga's nurse called. "Let us break our fast."

The two cousins took their time following their family down the hall. Each of them still had so much to tell the other.

*French for 'what horror' (woe is me, etc.)


	8. Chapter 8 The Montagues, And A Tragedy

Benvenudi.

Odessa Hermetic Kybailon - Okay, first off all, might I say I love your penname! I am currently writing about a character named Odessa in a non fanfiction story. Thanks for the review! Good luck with your story that is somewhat lke this, I will be sure to read it!

Midnightwighlight - Thanks! At first I didn't know about the Shakespearen lanugauge. I kind of thought I wasn't going to use it, but it just didn't work without it so I'm giving it a shot. =D

Pargoletta - As always, thanks for your opinion! I always look forward to reading what you have to say.

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing I didn't own in previous chapters. I will never own anything from the original Shakespeare story. Shakespeare d(id)oes.

Note: This chapter may be a bit long. I know the last chapter was kind of on the long side as well. Also, my friend, who was the first to read this chapter, said she thought Mercutio was acting like a spoiled rich guy in the beginning of this chapter. If you review, I would really like if you shared your opinion on this. (She also said some of the dialouge humor gets really 'fresh'. That's Mercutio and Allegra for ya, but I admit I may have overdone it here. Opinions please?)

Thanks!

Enjoy!

Reviews are your friends.

....

Mercutio had not slept. He was not tired. He had not eaten. He was not hungry. He thought if he was pushed into the river with a weight tied to his leg, he would not drown. If he was to be stabbed, he would not die. He was living on Allegra, even when she was not with him, and he had not seen her since yesterday morning. He was filled with the thought of her, and as satisfied as he was, if he did not see her again today, he would go stark-raving mad.

He set off to see her as soon as Bruna had finished talking to him; she had been so elated when she heard he was going to see Allegra that she had giggled his ear off until he could scarcely hear himself think, so he had to sneak out while she was too busy tearing with laughter to notice. She would understand later, though. Bruna knew Mercutio's need for Allegra was greater than his need for anything.

Mercutio took to the streets. His smile was so delirious that a few of his friends who he saw on the way asked him if he was ill. He found he was too distracted to reply. He walked on, heading toward the home of Allegra's brothers, where Allegra had to be. Mercutio, at this moment, was actually glad that Benvolio wasn't going with him, because Benvolio would have reminded him how dangerous it was to walk on Capulet soil. Mercutio knew that was true, and that this worry was occuring to him in a voice in his head that sounded much like Benvolio's. He argued in silence, "I've already kissed a Capulet, have I not?" Yet, he knew invading Capulet land and kissing a Capulet's sister were too different things - both of them bad. "But I am not a Montague, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be, and I do not know Allegra's parents." He would have argued with himself a bit more, but he found he was standing in front of Allegra's home.

He had seen this home a thousand times. He passed by it every day on the way to Romeo's home, but never knew a maiden had lived in it, much less a maiden he would one day love. It was a nice-looking house, the back of the house right on the river Adige, with four towers and a small garden. Mercutio barely waited before approaching the door.

He was ready to knock when that certain worry came back, the worry about Theobald and Ricardo... and what exactly would they do to him if they answered the door and he stood there, asking for their sister?

_Nothing I cannot handle_.

Mercutio grasped the knocker and knocked, but barely a sound came out. He frowned.

He knocked again. Barely a sound. He knocked harder.

_Knock, knock, knock_...

This is what kept him from her? A stupid knocker? No one would hear him inside! He knocked until his arm hurt.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! KNOCK, GOD DAMN IT! - snap._

Mercutio froze. Perhaps he had knocked a trifle too hard. He dropped the broken knocker into a shrub, hoping he didn't have to pay for it and that Allegra wouldn't be angry with him, and walked down the front stairs as quietly as he could.

He wandered around to the back of the house, where the river was right below and there was a fabulous view of the rest of Verona. The yard was free of servants. The highest tower of the house was in the back. It was covered in vines that Mercutio thought he could easily climb. He looked at it, wondering - should he climb them? Maybe Allegra's bed chamber was in that tower. Something told him it was; as he looked at the stained glass window, he had a feeling she could have been inside it -

In a moment, he learned he was right. The window opened a bit. He perked up when he saw a bit of blonde hair, but only that; the rest of Allegra could not be seen. Mercutio heard her voice and another lady's, but what they spoke was not Italian. The window closed again.

Mercutio found a few small rocks near the shrubs and picked them up, slipping as he ran. He began to throw them at Allegra's window, one by one, until again his arm hurt. He kept throwing rocks, and they kept hitting the window, and Allegra did not come out again.

Eventually, he sighed and threw the last rock on the ground. Allegra did not hear him. He had missed her to death for an entire day, and all he had wanted to do was see her again, but all he had gotten instead was a pain in his arm. He supposed he could complain about this to Benvolio. He spun around and began to sulk away.

"How impatient!"

Mercutio beamed and spun around. There was Allegra, grinning down at him from her window and waving.

"Allegra!" he called, waving with the arm that was not so tired (until it, too, was tired). "I've died without you!"

"You look quite alive to me," she said, as he was waving so wildly. "But I've missed you to death as well! I dreamt of you!"

"You could sleep?" Mercutio called. "I lay wide awake in the dark for eight hours!" He paused, unable to believe he lived without her for an entire day. "Well, you will come down, won't you?"

Allegra's face softened. "Only when I can. I've got schoolwork to do."

"Can you not do it later?" Mercutio said.

"I wish. I missed a whole day of work yesterday with my family here." On the word 'family', Allegra winced. "My mother will scold me should I put it off another day. But I shall hurry!"

"Oh, don't," said Mercutio simply. "Take your time, I shall wait for you. Nay, I will!"

"Very well. Do not die without me," Allegra called.

Mercutio held his head and mimed fainting, and Allegra giggled.

"I will be patient," Mercutio called. "But _hurry_!" he added as Allegra disappeared behind the window.

Mercutio did wait. For awhile. He paced up and down the yard, trying to calm himself and failing. After what was ten minutes, he was sure Allegra had been gone for hours. He knew begging her to come down would have patehtic and annoying, but why in the world hadn't he? Allegra would not have minded, though perhaps her mother would. He wondered if Theobald and Ricardo had told their mother about him, and how he had defeated Tybalt. That was a thought that truly worried him. He wondered if Allegra had ended up telling her parents about him, or if she had kept silent. He knew he could get past Theobald and Ricardo with ease, but Allegra's mother, and her father (who Theobald always bragged about, saying he was so incredibly powerful), would be difficult to get past. The idea that Allegra's father was so terrifing surprised Mercutio, as Allegra was so the opposite. Then again, this was also the father of Allegra's brothers, who were terrifing to everyone but Mercutio. Mercutio continued to pace. She had not yet come. He was nearly going mad. This was too much for him!

A song suddenly broke out of nowhere, and calmed his nerves.

"Lord, make me an instrument of thy peace... where there is hate, let me sow love, where there is injury, let me pardon. Where there is despair, let there be hope*."

Mercutio was in a pleasant shock. How had he been unaware that Allegra could sing?

"Oh, shut up, Allegra!" called a harsher voice.

Mercutio, still in awe, froze again.

"Hush, Theo, you know 'twas very good," Mercutio heard Ricardo shot back. From what it sounded like, the two brothers were on the other side of the house, coming down the steps. Mercutio was in no mood for a fight, but if he had to, he supposed he would. He could take them any day.

"You hush," Theobald said. "Ay, she sings well, but not all of Verona wishes to hear the voice of a little - where is the knocker?"

Mercutio wanted to laugh. Then he heard Allegra come out, so he silenced himself.

"In the shrub," he heard her reply to Theobald.

"Wha - how did this happen?" Ricardo stuttered.

"Well, why do you look at me?" Allegra asked in her light voice. "The knocker was bound to break off if someone knocked too hard, and I have been inside all day. 'Twas not a Montague, Theobald," she added, and Mercutio heard Ricardo chuckle.

"Allie, where are you off to?" Mercutio heard Ricardo ask.

Allegra was silent for a moment. "For a walk. I've finished my work, don't worry. Where are you two off to? ... Well?"

They sounded hesitant.

"Erm, nowhere interesting," Theobald said a bit too quickly. "We have to meet father at Fernardi's home. We may not return 'till the evening."

"Oh, well, have a good time!" Allegra said. "Farewell."

Mercutio heard heavy footsteps running into the crowded Verona street. Only a few seconds later, Allegra (finally) appeared.

When Mercutio saw her, and Allegra saw him, they both only stared at each other for a moment, each taking in the sight of the other, before Allegra ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Mercutio?" Allegra asked after awhile, her face buried in his chest.

"Ay?"

"You broke our knocker, did you not?" Allegra asked.

Mercutio instantly felt bad. He broke out of the embrace and squoze her hand. "Ay," he said. "I am sorry. I can pay for it."

Allegra smiled up at him. "Nay, you need not. 'Twas bound to happen if someone knocked too hard. 'Tis just a knocker, it can be replaced."

Mercutio started to laugh.

"What?" Allegra asked. "What's funny?"

There was nothing funny. There was a certain sort of spark between Mercutio and Allegra that caused them both to laugh, and once they had started, stopping was out of the question. Mercutio took her hand, and began to lead her to the plaza.

On the way, the two of them found everything to laugh at and smile about; even when Allegra tripped over a rock and fell into Mercutio's arms, even when Mercutio was so busy talking to Allegra he ran into a wall, the two of them were laughing so hard their entire bodies were hurting. Of course, they happened to find their own falling and running into things to be hilarious, but all the time when they were simply walking, they were laughing.

As they approached the plaza, which was rather crowded that day, Mercutio calmed himself down and said to Allegra, "What say you of Benvolio?"

"What do you mean?" Allegra asked as she followed Mercutio to the marble fountain in the very center of the plaza. "What, if I like him or not? He is a good gentleman, I think. Kind."

Mercutio cocked his head, forcing out the rest of Allegra's thoughts.

"He is quite differnet than you are," said Allegra, sitting down on the fountain.

Mercutio sat beside her. "Boring?"

"Nay!" Allegra replied. "Not as lively as you are, of course. Not nearly. But not boring."

Mercutio gave a little 'hmm' of pleasure. "That was what I'd hoped you would tell me. Only making it clear you do not despise him."

Allegra nodded. She bit her lip. Behind Mercutio, she saw Benvolio coming. Benvolio was grinning, and put his finger to his lips. Allegra tried her hardest to keep a straight face.

"He is not a stiff gentleman, just a bit overly-worried," Mercutio was saying when he saw Allegra's face. "What now?" he asked, amused.

Benvolio crept up behind Mercutio and splashed him.

Mercutio, his shirt a bit wet, turned around to Benvolio, pretending to give him a most Tybalt-like death glare.

"Sorry," said Benvolio seriously.

Mercutio's wide grin came back. He splashed Benvolio back. "Sorry," he said.

"How very funny," Benvolio said, bowing to Allegra, who stood up quickly and curtsied. Then, they both sat back down with Mercutio.

"Were you finally able to sleep?" Benvolio asked.

"Nay," Mercutio said.

Benvolio blinked. "You have not slept in two days! You will act madder than usual."

"Madder's not a word," said Mercutio. "Here I was, thinking you were so very smart with grammar." Benvolio gave his friend a playful hit on the head.

"Mercutio's acting madder than he already does is un-possible," said Allegra out of the blue.

Mercutio shook his head. Benvolio looked half-way between insulted and amused.

"'Madder' is a word!" he insisted. "Ask anybody here. I dare you, Mercutio."

Mercutio shrugged and got up. "Then I shall. Pardon me, Allegra, sweet."

Allegra blushed. She and Benvolio watched as Mercutio politely asked an elderly lady in front of a shop across the street whether or not 'madder' was a word. The lady looked a bit startled.

"Oh, Allegra, here come my cousins," said Benvolio.

Allegra turned her face away from Mercutio and to where Benvolio looked. From the other end of the plaza, a group of men were coming. Allegra recognized them right away; Montagues. The Montagues always wore dark purple and blue clothing, probably to seperate themselves from the Capulets. Allegra's brothers had warned her that the Montagues were dangerous and never showed mercy, but to her they didn't look very dangerous at all. They looked like normal men, talking and joking with each other as they waved to Benvolio.

Benvolio excused himself and ran up to join them. They greeted him with smiles. Allegra watched them, realizing now she was completley alone on the fountain. She saw a few Montagues throw her suspicious glances, and knew they had to be talking about her.

"I missed you," Mercutio said as he came back. He looked slightly defeated.

"'Madder' is a word, isn't it?" said Allegra, still looking in the direction of the Montagues.

Mercutio smirked. "Ay, says that old gentlewoman. Fortunate that I did not think to bet Benvolio anything. Oh, look, 'tis the Montagues." He took Allegra's hand. "You shall love to meet them. Nay, I shall not make you walk! I am a fool. Friends, come hither!" he called.

"Friends," Mercutio said once they had come, "I wish that you meet a new friend of mine." He gestured toward Allegra, who curtsied. The men all gave her fond and amused glances. A few of the men whistled. Benvolio shushed one of them.

"Pretty," said one of them with his arms crossed. "Where did you find her, Mercutio?" Then, so Allegra could not hear him, he whispered, "I hear that area under the bridge is where the cheapest sell." Benvolio gasped, and a few of the other Montagues 'ooed'.

Allegra glanced at Mercutio, knowing she had just been talked about in some way. Mercutio had heard what they had said, and for a moment almost looked insulted. He bounced back momentarily.

"Nay, friends, I believe you misunderstand," he said simply. "This maiden is purerer than silk. She is not the type of maiden to lower herself to that sort of horrid shopping." He took Allegra's dainty hand in his. "Behold the flesh of a very good maiden who I happen to love."

The Montagues exchanged surprised glances. Something was different about Mercutio. Could it be he was_ not _teasing this maiden?

"What, not a whore?" whispered Abram, a servant, to Benvolio. "Not a tease of Mercuito's?"

"Nay," Benvolio shot back under his breath.

"Does he not laugh at love?" Abram asked.

"Not anymore," Benvolio grumbled.

Mercutio was just beginnging to introduce Allegra to the other Montagues.  
"Well, then, what is the maiden?" Arbam badgered.

Benvolio did not want to be the one to answer. "The question is 'who'," he replied, fidgeting.

Another servant, Balthazar, stepped up to bow to Allegra. For a moment, his pupils looked a bit enlarged. "Lovely maiden."

"Thank thee," said Allegra brightly.

"Lovely eyes," said one man. "And golden hair!"

"Ay," said Mercutio breathlessly. Allegra squoze is hand tighter.

All the men there seemed to be giving Allegra the same admiring look.

"Tell me, pretty one," said Abram, who was still having troubling beliving Allegra was not a simple prostitute Mercutio had bought. "What is thy name?"

"Allegra Capulet."

A chorus of whispers erupted from the crowd, and many of them pointed at her. Many fo them drew back, as though she were armed. The fond glances turned to hateful glares all too soon. Allegra had forgotten the importance of her own surname!

"Capulet!" one of them erupted.

"Ugly girl!"

"Skinny ankels!'

Allegra looked down at her feet. Benvolio groaned and swept away to the other side of the fountain, bringing Allegra with him.

The Montagues transferred their shouts of hate to Mercutio, who did not look any less proud.

"What, a Capulet! Outrageous!" Abram cried.

Mercutio waved his hand, indicating nonsense. "Abram, bite your tongue, will you? You talk like an old man."

The Montagues all yelled at once.

"She is the spawn of villians!"

"Her blood is filthy!"

"She is the daughter of evil!"

"Come, now!" Mercutio scoffed. "Is her's the face of evil?" He gestured a few feet away toward Allegra, who looked up and waved.

"Her's is the blood of evil," Abram grunted.

"My foot!" Mercutio said. "Look at her, boys! She is as evil as your mother. You trust me, do you not? She has no role in the feud. She is as innocent as she is beautiful."

The Montagues thought about it. They knew Mercutio had to be serious about her, as it was clear she was not teasing her. But a _Capulet_? Even if she was a maiden, and stunning, she was still one of _them_. Then again, Mercutio, though a joker, was not a liar, and had never been known to be naiive.

"We shall humor you," said Abram after a thoughtful pause. "Should she prove herself to be a true Capulet, though, Mercutio ... and with your being a Montague at heart..."

"Ay," said Balthazar. "We will watch her every move. If she doth act suspicious..."

"Shush! She sits only a few feet away from us!" said Mercutio. For a split second he almost looked worried. "She is a good girl, I promise you all! So with all due respect, my friends, lock your lips!

"And Allegra, my darling," he said, sitting beside her on the fountain. "Your ankles are voluptous."

Allegra had been rubbing at her ankles. Mercutio noticed how she never strived to hold herself up in a lady-like manner. "Do not think I was offended, Mercutio. I know I have skinny ankles. My father finds great joy in teeasing me about them." She paused to smile in spite of herself. "I had forgotten for a moment that I was a Capulet."

"As did I," Mercutio admitted, gently pulling a strand of long hair out of Allegra's face. She rubbed her hand against his. It created a heat that threw them both off guard, but Allegra did not forget her question.

"Do your friends not like me?" she asked carefully.

Mercutio sat upright and twiched a little. "Erm, _no_, of course, they, ehem, like you," he said.

"Liar," Allegra said.

"Oh, nay," said Mercutio. "Pssh. Why would they not like you?"

"Why else?" Allegra said. "My surname." She stared at her ankles again, trying to hold back a sigh. She thought Mercutio would not notice. She was wrong. Mercutio fancied her too much not to.

"Allegra Capulet," he said with his bright smile, "I happen to think you are the most likeable person who ever lived, and I say this not because I love you to death... well, 'tis partially because I love you. But what I mean to say is, my friends are not idiots - for the most part, anyway - and you must trust in time. Soon they will forget your surname and see you in my eyes." He glanced at Benvolio. "We shall make them, shan't we, Ben?"

Benvolio uttered a quiet sort of grunt for response. Allegra and Mercutio did not know what it meant. They ignored it.

"We shall force them, if they do not on their own," Mercutio assured Allegra.

The Montagues had all sat down around the fountain, talking amongst themselves. Soon, Abram, who was dark-haired, sharp-toothed and always smirking, spoke to Mercutio.

"Oi, Mercutio, Benvolio hath told me all about your crushing Tybalt at the Capulet's party. How did you do it?"

"I found it quite like pushing Benvolio into the fountain," Mercutio said. "Simple and hilarious." He clawed at Benvolio, as though he were about to push him into the fountain. Benvolio blinked, then gave his friend a mock-tough look.

"'Twas easy, then?" asked a Montague, moving cloer to Mercutio.

"It could not have so simple to defeat Tybalt," said Balthasar, also crowding Mercutio.

"Ay! Let me breathe, gentlemen," Merctuio said, waving the Montagues away. "Tybalt is no devilish fighter. I _licked _him with great ease." He grinned at Allegra and Benvolio.

"Ay, that you did," said Benvolio, "and it shocked everyone."

The Montagues badgered on. "How did you lick him? Was it really that simple?"

"Very simple," Mercutio said, sticking out his tounge.

Balthasar's face twisted. "You _licked _him? Why am I unsurprised?"

Abram, perhaps forgetting Allegra was there or trying to insult her, said, "Mercutio, now your tounge has the germs of a Capulet."

"Two Capulets," said Allegra without thinking. She thought that could have been a very stupid thing to say, but no one else seemed to think so strongly. Some of the Montagues laughed, Abram patted Mercutio's shoulder, Mercutio looked at Allegra with wide eyes, Benvolio sighed, almost disgusted.

"Ay, but one lick was for a dirty Capulet, and one was for a Capulet girl," said Mercutio.

"I do hope I am not the dirty Capulet," said Allegra.

"Could Mercutio handle a dirty Capulet?" Arbam said loudly, causing the others to laugh.

"He will try," Mercutio said, not taking his eyes off Allegra. "If handling a cousin of a dirty Capulet was so simple, I am sure handling a dirty Capulet shall not be so hard."

"HARD INDEED!" Abram shouted, and the Montagues (other than Benvolio), screamed with laughter and cheers. Allegra was blushing and smiling with one hand over her mouth. Mercutio smirked and punched Abram in the arm. That kind of joke was usually typical of Mercutio. Mercutio had never imgained it would be used against him.

"Ay me," said Benvolio, looking around to see if anyone had heard. "Tell all of Verona."

"Tell them what?" Allegra asked.

"About Mercutio and yourself," Benvolio said. "Tell everyone in Verona, Mercutio!"

Mercutio stood on top of the fountain. "Ay, then, I will."

Benvolio jumped up. "Nay, Mercutio, should the Capulets hear you -"

"HEAR YE, ALL VERONA!" Mercutio called, drawing a few looks from passers-by. "MY GOOD FRIEND HERE DOTH SUGGEST I TELL ALL OF THEE SOMETHING. I AM IN LOVE WITH ALLEGRA CAPULET!" The Montagues all cheered for him and laughed, and Mercutio put his hand on Allegra's head. "THIS IS SHE! IS SHE NOT GLORIOUS? PRAISE HER BEAUTY AND HER WONDER, FOR BOTH ARE GREAT!"

Allegra could not have been happier. Mercutio sat down beside her, and the cheers from the Montagues gradually died down.

"Mercutio, you have given me grey hair," Benvolio grumbled.

"Can I see?" Allegra asked.

Benvolio looked at her. "No. You will see it cover my entire head when your Mercutio is dead in the arms of your brothers."

"Ben, do not scare her," said Mercutio, just as Allegra clung to him. Allegra had not realized she had gone this, and Mercutio knew that; it fired him up inside.

"Come now, Benvolio," said Balthazar, "with all due respect, I do not believe the brave Mercutio fears the Capulets at all."

"Damn right!" Mercutio said, pumping his fist into the air. "Benvolio, did we not only speak of this yesterday? I laugh in the face of every Capulet man, and so does Allegra."

"So does Allegra?" Balthazar asked. "You do not fear them, Allegra?"

"No," said Allegra, sitting up. "For a number of reasons I am sure you would agree with. They are as evil as you say they are, and as narrow-minded as you know. They disgust me. I am sure I would much rather be part of another family..." Her voice trailed off. Every man there had his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Erm, Allegra?" Mercutio said. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Allegra.

"'Twas French!" Benvolio said.

Allegra was suddenly embaressed. "Did I speak French?" She spoke French with her mother and brothers, and she often thought in French.

"Ay, you did," Benvolio said.

"Allegra," Mercutio said, "I knew not you spoke French."

"I am French," Allegra said. "My mother is, actually. I think I speak French when I speak of my family." She scowled. "Or when I am angry."

"What did you say?" Abram asked. "In Italian?"

"I said they are as evil as you say they are, and as narrow-minded as you know, and they disgust me," Allegra said.

The Montagues all look surprised. "Truly?" asked one of them.

"Ay, defineltely," said Allegra. She left out the part about her wishing she was part of another family, even though it was true. However, she did say, "'Tis a curse to be a Capulet."

"She is related to Tybalt?" Balthazar mouthed to Benvolio.

"Ay," said Benvolio out loud. "But, Mercutio, beware of what I told you yesterday. I cannot have you getting in trouble with the law if Allegra's brothers challenge you."

"He shall only be in trouble because he's robbed the cradle," said Abram, and the others laughed again.

"Oi, Abram!" Mercutio said.

"Ay?" Benvolio said.

Mercutio flicked some fountain water at him.

"'Tis wet," Benvolio said.

"Ben, 'tis a fountain! Of course 'tis wet," Mercutio said.

"Nay, Mercutio." Benvolio smirked. "'Tis raining."

Mercutio looked up. "Oh, it is! Ha, strange! I did not notice any clouds."

"Nor did I," Allegra said.

"Mercutio..." Benvolio said warnignly.

"I know, Ben," Mercutio muttered, knowing he and Benvolio were thinking the same thing.

"Ah me," Allegra said, standing. "'Tis falling hard. My mother will murder me."

"I'll protect you," said Mercutio. "Worry not." He took her hand, and, saying quick good-byes to the Montagues, quickly led her across the plaza, where an awning in front of a blacksmith's shop gave them shelter.

"Mercutio," Allegra said, "I can walk myself home. I do not want you to get wet."

"Aw, I can brave it," Mercutio said. "And I do not want to leave you yet."

"Nor do I want to leave you," Allegra said. "But I could not ask you to go out of your way to take me back."

"Then do not," Mercutio said, "and I will anyway."

So, he did. It took them quite awhile, and Mercutio tried his hardest to sheild her from the rain, but by the time they found shelter in the book shop across from her riverside home, the both of them were soaking wet.

"Allegra, what is wrong?" Mercutio asked, for Allegra's light skin looked rather blue under the wetness. "Are you cold?"

"Nay," Allegra said weakly, "I am well. I have got to go home now." Her smile looked somewhat forced, but he was glad to see it nonetheless.

"Meet me when the rain stops?" Mercutio begged.

"I will try," Allegra said.

The two of them embraced. Parting was such sweet sorrow.

"Farewell, sweet," Allegra said, and disspeared put the door to the shop, shivering.

Mercutio stared after her, a horrible thought crossing his mind. He knew what was wrong.

He watched her run down the street through the pouring rain, his insides churning.

_Ah me, I have killed her!_

*Prayer of Saint Francis of Assisi. I do not own this either.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dinner

Welcome to Chapter Nine of "Mercutio and Allegra!" Nine is my lucky number. Yay.

Sorry if this chapter is weak - I've been sick and it's been difficult to concentrate. You'll notice Allegra is sick too - that part was easy to write about.

DISCLAIMER - In this chapter I own every Capulet that Shakespeare d(oesn't)idn't. I assure you I never will.

ALSO:

Pargoletta - Thanks as always! I saw a picture of the river Adige and I just knew Allegra had to live near it. She would enjoy it there, sitting out there and watching the river with Mercutio... *sigh* Loverly. Anyway, thanks for your comment about Benvolio. He's really grown on me. People don't give him enough credit, you're right. They always stick him together with Romeo and assume Mercutio had all the manliness in the threesome. Mercutio is ten times the man Romeo is, but not necessarily Benvolio. Benvolio (or at least, my version of Benvolio) is just a really good guy who can't stand to see anyone get hurt. In this story he's one of those characters that pretty much develop on their own. Oh, and of course Mercutio isn't a Montague. I'll admit it's rather annoying when people think he is, however honest a mistake it is.

Every time I check my e-mail and see** , [FF] REVIEW ALERT**, I scream with excitement. No, I seriously like reviews THAT much. That's saying something. Something pathetic.. but review anyway, please, everybody.

Enjoy!

_Saturday, April the Second, Thirteen-Hundred_

_My darling Allegra,_

_'Tis in Benvolio's house that I write this note, with his quill, on his table; he has shoved me out of his home a thousand times today, claiming he must finish reading some book and that I distract him. (I, a distraction?) Nonetheless, I always come back to his home. His parents do not mind me, nor do his servants, but he is tiring of me. Romeo is off with his lady, whoever that may be, and Valentine is far too busy being swooned over to listen to me. _

_Allegra, I am as ill as thou art. Tell me, what sort of idiot beckons his love into the rain and fails to shield her so she falls ill?_

_An idiot called Mercutio._

_Art thou well yet? In thy last letter thou didst say thou wert healing. I wish I could come to thy chamber and kiss thee back to health. I prithee think of me. Hold onto thy strength - thou hast so much. If you die, I shall kill you. Do not die!_

_Love Love Love Love Love,_

_Mercutio_

_. . ._

_Saturday, April the Second, Thirteen-Hundred_

_Mercutio, my only love,_

_Poor you, and poor Benvolio. Is this not the third day thou hast slept at his house?_

_... You shall not leave me for Benvolio, shall you?_

_I jest. I love thee. I do not believe I have said this plainly in any of the notes I have sent to you. J'taime.* Ti amo.** And my sickness is no fault of thine. I have told thee so in every note I have sent thee! Thou must stop saying 'tis. Feel not badly about it. As I have said, I sicken very easily. Thou art no idiot! _

_I wish thou couldst come and kiss me back to health as well. I wish 'twas so easy. I do nothing in this horrid bed but think of thee, and whenever I am not thinking of thee I am asleep (and dreaming of thee.)_

_One final thing to tell thee: I am well. My mother thinks not so, but my nurse does and she is the only one in my house with medical knowledge. I have no fever, and am not contagious, so good news: I shall not die, and you shall not kill me._

_Your's forever,_

_Allegra_

_P.S. - Wilt thou come to my window to-night?_

It had been half an hour since Allegra had last written to Mercutio. She waited for her nurse to come and deliver the next letter that she would have received from the messenger boy, but Mercutio had not yet written back. Allegra sunk lower onto the pillows. Her breath was clearer than it had been in five days, and her head was no longer heavy. Her nurse had said her fever had gone, but that had been that morning. How long had it been since then?

To rethink the events of the day confused Allegra. She had gone to bed at seven the night before, and slept until half past eleven. She had then received Mercutio's latest note, written back, and read until his next note came, then she wrote back and waited for his next note, then she had slept again... Allegra pitied herself. This was how her life had been for the past five days. She had nothing to do but sleep and read and sleep some more - and even though she loved to write to Mercutio, his notes were not the same as his voice; his messy, frantic scribbles of handwriting not as exciting as his real words. Allegra could not remember what it had been like without him loving her, even if the wonderful night when he had finally seen her was only a week ago. She had been sick a thousand times before, but never had she been so anxious to leave bed.

She pulled off her covers and got out of bed. She looked out her window. The sun was beginning to set over the river. It cast a pleasant shadow over Verona. This combined with the faint chill of evening, the smell of basil, the happy people on the street and faint music playing from somewhere in the distance, it looked like the beginning of a refreshing evening for Allegra.

A desire to go outside blossomed within her, and she ran to her armoire, picked out a white evening gown and dressed herself. She glanced at her reflection at her vanity and cringed. She had not touched her hair in days, and had not realized she had become a blonde Medusa in her sleep. She brushed her hair until it looked presentable, finished getting ready and put on a gold necklace. Smiling at her own reflection, she opened the door to her room and strode out until the hall, feeling very lovely.

The halls were empty. Allegra had expected a servant or two to ask her if she was well, and had even been prepared what to say when they told her that her color was still gone from her face. No one was there, and from what it sounded like, no one was on this floor at all. _They must be at dinner, _Allegra told herself, and proceeded down the staircase.

That was when she heard a sound that almost caused her to trip.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT BASTARD?"

It was the voice of her father, and he had been cut off by a hush from her mother. Allegra's father was not a patient man, but had never yelled so loudly before, and certainly would never use a word like 'bastard' to anyone in his house. Perhaps Theobald or Ricardo had done something to displease him?

Allegra heard more voices, and she followed them all the way to the dining room. While her father continue to hiss, softer now, she heard the voice of her uncles, and then a few voices of men which she did not recognize. Nobody had told her there would be company tonight. Probably, she thought, she had been sleeping when her mother had come up to tell her.

The door to the dining room was closed, and the tension inside the room sounded hot and painful; Allegra held her breath and peeked through the side of the door, unheard and unseen, watching and listening as hard as she could.

Something important was going on, she noticed right away; on the side of the table furthest from her, her father sat at the head of the table, with her mother standing behind him and Theobald and Ricardo sitting on either side of him. Other Capulet men - Tybalt included - sat at that end of the table. Her father was looking much calmer than she expected; his hands were folded, and his lips were pursed together.

On the side nearest Allegra, Allegra only recognized a few men. Some of them, she saw, she had met five days ago at the plaza with Mercutio. One portly man, bearing the same calm and dignified air as her father, sat in the head chair. Allegra knew this was the father of Romeo, Juliet's love. Romeo himself, she saw, was not present. There was another man there that she knew, who was tall and thin, and wringing his hands, as if silently begging his family to let him go home -

"_Benvolio_!" Allegra breathed.

Benvolio had not heard her sudden gasp, and she was glad. She did not know what was going on, but knew it was something important, and that it had already begun to get dangerous, judging by her father's cry. The Montagues had never been in Allegra's home before as far she could remember. They all looked so grave, as if they were at a funeral. Allegra knew it couldn't be that, though. It was some kind of serious meeting, and nobody was looking happy about it.

"Sir," her father said, gritting his teeth at Lord Montague, "my wife has told me to 'speak softer'. I shall do as she suggests. I am from a fair family." His voice began to heat up. "Unlike yourself."

Lord Montague could not take this. It looked as though he had been taking it from Tancredo the entire time he had been there. He leaped out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Tancredo.

"Sir," he barked, "you have plainly insulted my family for the final time to-night. I pray you, tell me the a reason this meeting was called?"

"Uncle, pray sit," Benvolio muttered.

"Nay, Benvolio, bite thy tongue! Capulets, tell me now, why have you called my family here?" Lord Montague continued.

"_Sit_." Tancredo said this in such a booming voice that Celestine was forced to step back a few feet. Lord Montague did sit; Benvolio attempted to help him, but he was shoved off.

"Now," Tancredo continued, "I am sure you will all remember a week before tonight, when my only daughter, Allegra, was missing." His face demanded an answer.

Allegra held her breath. The Montagues she had met at the fountain all held their breath as well, and Benvolio's sweating face was very plain to see.

"We were not aware of't," Lord Montague said.

"You lie," Tancredo said. "'Twas because of your flock that my daughter has lost her virginity before wedlock."

Allegra had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, "Lie!" Had she not told her father and the rest of her family she had not been in the hands of the Montagues?

Lord Montague was silent for a moment. "Do you accuse my 'flock'...of the _rape _of your daughter? I knew not he had a daughter," he added, so only his family could hear.

"He hath, Uncle," Benvolio whispered. "She is called Allegra and she loves not a Montague."

Allegra felt a twinge of friendly love for Benvolio. Her insides froze. _Friendly_, she told herself. _Friendly_.

"What says that brat, Montague?" Tancredo asked, causing Benvolio to jump.

_Do not tell them who, Benvolio, _Allegra said over and over again in her mind, as though maybe Benvolio would hear.

"He says thy daughter loves not a Montague," said Lord Montague.

"Perhaps he is right in what he says," said Tancredo, giving Benvolio a look of extreme disdain. "God forbid my daughter loves a Montague, but perhaps a Montague showed love unto her last week."

"You lie!" cried one of the Montagues. "We would not harm Allegra!" He was nudged by a boy next to him, who hissed, "Fool."

Tancredo was growing impatient. He caught Benvolio's eye for a heated moment, and Benvolio looked down, still sweating and wringing his hands.

"Tell me, Montague," Tancredo said. "What gentleman is that?" He pointed at Benvolio.

"My nephew, Benvolio," Lord Montague said.

Tancredo smiled, dripping with venom, and looked at Benvolio as though about to pounce. "Stand, Benvolio."

Benvolio did not make eye contact, but stood up.

_Do not tell them, Benvolio!_

"Dost thou know Allegra?" Tancredo asked.

"Ay, sir," Benvolio said.

The Capulets exchanged glances. Ricardo was growling like an animal.

"What think'st thou of her?" Tancredo said.

Benvolio mumbled.

"Pray speak up, gentleman," said Tancredo in a mock-kind voice.

Benvolio cleared this throat. "I think she is... a ... a nice young lady... but I would never wish to take her vir-virgini-" He collapsed into his chair, panting. A few other Montagues fanned him with their hands.

_Ay me..._

"Weak man!" Tancredo yelled, standing up in his chair. "Look, Capulets, there fell a weak man!" He pointed at Benvolio's chair. "He responsible for Allegra's rape and he has not the strength to admit it, for he is a Montague!"

"Say no more, sir!" Lord Montague said dangerously. "Benvolio is a very saint!"

"If he is anything like thyself and thy family," Tybalt said, "he lacketh all manhood."

A few Montagues were ready to charge Tybalt, but Lord Montague raised a hand at his kinsmen, and they held themselves back.

"No kinsman of mine is interested in any brat of thy kind, Tancredo!" he cried.

"She is no brat, Uncle, pray thee!" one Montague demanded, and then all eyes fell on him.

"Dirty men," Tancredo said, "my daughter was at the mercy of all of you last week, and for this, I challenge you."

"Name thy challenge, sir!" Lord Montague said.

"A new war begins tonight," Tancredo said. "We shall not stop fighting for anything! Not the words of the Prince, not the threat of the law! Montagues, you will rue e'er threatening the dignity of the ancient house of Capulet. We shall see you rue't!"

Allegra had to bite her hand to calm herself. Her father intended on breaking the law, just to fight against the Montagues, all because of _her!_

The Montagues made no answer.

"Well?" Tybalt yelled.

No answer. Lord Montague's chubby face was tensed up with thought.

"Half an hour," he said. "Give us half an hour, and we shall answer you then."

"What!" cried Lord Capulet, who up until now had left the talking to his brother. "Why? Afraid?"

"We hate you as you hate us," one of the Montagues answered, "but the boundaries of the Prince are not to be broken."

"Afraid, indeed," Theobald said with a cruel snort of laughter.

"Half an hour!" Lord Montague snarled.

Tancredo looked suspicious. "Done," he said.

Everybody stood up. The Montagues spoke with the Montagues and the Capulets with the Capulets. The two families stood clear of each other as the Montagues exited the room. Allegra did not feel she needed to hide any more. She stood near the door and let all the men pass. Most Montagues flashed her quick smiles. Luckily for her, Benvolio was the last to exit. He was still shaking.

"Benvolio!" Allegra said as he exited the room.

He jumped a bit. "Allegra!" he cried, drawing back.

"I am no longer ill," Allegra said. "Thou needst not fear me. I would speak with thee."

"But, Allegra, mine cousins need me." He began to follow his cousins.

"Benvolio, pray," Allegra said. "I have one question."

Benvolio looked around. "Pray thee, make haste."

Allegra took a deep breath. "Doth my family think thy family raped me? For it sounded so -"

Benvolio blinked at the word 'raped'. Allegra knew his not answering her meant they did.

"_But I told them I was not with thy family!" _Allegra exclaimed. "I told them I saw the fight and fainted and that I was not in the hands of any Montague! I like thy family, I would not they be blamed for -"

"Hush, Allegra, I beg you!" Benvolio said. "I am sure you told them you were not with my family, but your family will find any reason in the world to fight. Thou know'st this!"

"I would not it be my fault!""'Tis not thy fault! Thou hast done nothing, 'twas thy family." He sighed. "I have to go. I've only thirty minutes." He looked into Allegra's eyes for a moment and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Allegra's heart fluttered a bit. She watched as he ran out to join his cousins. She heard her father yelling in the dining room again. She felt anger replace the fluttering and went back to the door of the dining room.

"Tybalt, take thine cousins and_ crush _the idiots!" Tancredo was shouting.

"'usband, pray zee lowair your voice!" her mother was begging. "You shall wake our daught-air."

"I have woken," said Allegra, making herself noticed.

Her family turned to her.

"Why, Allegra!" Celestine cried, running to her daughter and taking her face in her hands. "You are well yet! 'usband, we 'ave woken 'er!"

"Nay, Mother," Allegra said, "I pray you, I have been awake for hours. I _did _see the Montagues."

Tybalt shoved past her, muttering something Allegra did not fully hear about giving the Montagues hell, and Allegra's cousins followed.

Tancredo groaned. "Clear out of here, Allegra, silly mouse! Thou dost nothing here but distract."

"But, father, what happens?" Allegra knew, but wanted the honest answer.

"'Tis nothing notable, _cher_," Celestine assured her.

"Mother, pray! I know 'tis about me!"

"Away, mouse!" her father hissed again, waving her away. "This is no place for thee. Go hence!"

Allegra scowled and obeyed, stomping as obnoxiously as possible. How dare they hold a meeting about her and then dismiss her that way? She re-entered her room, and was just about to see if her nurse had left another one of Mercutio's notes on her night stand...

... when she heard Tybalt outside, and then the voice of Benvolio... and then, _his _voice...

She ran to her window.

* "I love you" in French.

** "I love you" in Italian.


	10. Chapter 10 A Triumph?

CHAPTER TEN! Wow, I've gotten further than I've imagined!

Welcome, readers. It was only a day ago that I posted Chapter Nine, so I do not have very much to say.

DISCLAIMER - I own no Montagues, servants (except Bruna) or kinsman of Escalus. I only a few Capulets (and their first names). The rest belongs to Shakespeare and his people.

Note: Hmm.. I really want to say something interesting, darn it.....

*several minutes later*

Ok I have it. I have a crush on Mercutio and I'll shout it to the world. *ehem*

Anyway, Cornadopia + reviews = happy.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mercutio! Mercutio, what are you doing here?"

Mercutio approached them on the street where Allegra lived. He had been coming to see Allegra, not them, and Abram had been following him.

"'Tis not a night for shouting in the streets, gents," Mercutio said. "Allegra may still be asleep. I must go see if she is, or else I shall probably die. Pardon me."

"Nay, nay!" the men all warned him. Mercutio tried to step toward Allegra's home, but his friends stepped in front of him, blocking his way wherever he turned.

"Why, what ails all of thee?" Mercutio asked, crossing his arms. "One would swear the plague had hit this house."

"If only," one Montague muttered.

"Say not that, Allegra liveth there!" said another.

Abram was annoyed. "Mercutio, what have I been trying to tell you since you left your house? You cannot go to Allegra's home to-night! There is a dangerous meeting!"

"What about?" Mercutio asked all his friends.

They were no longer paying attention to him, though, for out of Allegra's door, Tybalt and a dozen other Capulets were coming, all of them armed and fuming. The Montagues (all but Benvolio) drew their swords, and glanced at Mercutio with wide eyes, as if begging him to lend them a hand. He had no sword.

"Why, shall you fight Tybalt, Mercutio?" asked one of them, and the others shouted "Yea" in encouragement.

Mercutio had been in lost in his own daydream for a moment. He snapped back to Earth and blinked. "Wha? Nay, nay. I've no interest in Tibby. 'Tis his cousin I want."

Benvolio actually shouted, "What? You must!" and so did a few others.

"Why, Ben!" Mercutio said, his eyes widening. "I did not think there would be a day when you encouraged me to fight. 'Tis a pity I will not fight to-night."

"You are the only man here who can ward off Tybalt," Benvolio said, putting a hand on Mercutio's shoulder. "Come now, Mercutio, he is an angry man, and will show no mercy; we came here seeking a peaceful meeting!"

"Ben!" Mercutio said, growing impatient. "I must find Allegra or I shall explode! You are the Montagues here! I shall not bother Tibby to-night! He has not challenged me, and I need not challenge him." He jerked Benvolio's hands off of his sleeve and took off toward Allegra's window. When he reached it, Allegra was not there, which bothered him. He wondered what her role in this meeting was, and what it was about. She had told him nothing of a meeting through the notes she had been sending him for the past five long days. He picked up a stone and threw it at her window. No answer. He heard his friends calling his name, and saw Tybalt stalking toward him out of the corner of his eye. He let all these things roll off his back and continued to throw stones.

"Dare thou tread on Capulet soil, mongrel?"

Mercutio knew Tybalt was bound to challenge him, but did not look at him as he came near to him. "I am no Montague, Tibby." Mercutio saw everyone else coming.

Tybalt was near enough to shove Mercutio and roughly did so. "Thou art no better. Off my land, street dog!"

Ignoring him did not seem to be an option. "Pardon me, good Tibby, King of Cats?" Mercutio said, cupping a hand around his ear. "Thou doth speak, but all I hear is _'MEOW MEOW MEOW_!'"

Tybalt did not have the faintest idea what Mercutio meant, but knew it was an insult and was therefore mad. The Montagues, having crowded around Mercutio, all cheered for their friend. The Capulets cheered for their cousin and leader. Tybalt's sword was already drawn. Judging by the look on his face, he had not forgotten Mercutio's defeating him.

"Have at thee," Tybalt demanded.

"Ehh," Mercutio said, throwing another rock at Allegra's window. "I think I shall ignore thee."

The Montagues groaned and kicked the ground.

"Ha! Thou hast denied me a fight!" Tybalt cried, prompting another round of cheers from his cousins. "Why, brave Mercutio, thou dost disappoint -"

"_Meow_," Mercutio said, still not paying attention.

Tybalt had something to say he thought was clever and did not give up. "I -"

"_Me-ow_," Mercutio said in sing-song, throwing another rock.

"I -" Tybalt began again.

"-_meow_-"

"-did-"

"-_meow_-"

"-not-"

"-_meow_-"

"-think-"

"-_meow_-"

" -thee-"

"-_meow_- "

"- oh, enough!" Tybalt exploded.

"_Meow_. _Hiss_."

The Montagues were all laughing and quite proud of Mercutio. The Capulets looked as furious as Tybalt.

"I say, have at thee!" Tybalt said.

"I say, thou dost bore me," Mercutio said.

"Thou art afraid!" called Theobald from the crowd.

"Ay, no better than a Montague is cowardly Mercutio!" chuckled Ricardo.

That word set off an explosion in Mercutio, but those were Allegra's brothers. He did not want to pick a fight with them, at least not now. He just wanted to see her.

When Mercutio made no slick comeback, his friends stepped in for him. Their desperate insults consisted mostly of 'thy mother's and thumb-biting, and only when Abram stepped up and spoke alone did the Montagues sound threatening.

"My master's kinsmen fear thy family not, Ricardo, thou cretin!"

Ricardo scoffed, very unafraid. His carelessness offended Abram, and he kicked dirt at Ricardo. It landed in Ricardo's eyes, and after Ricardo wiped them, they were red.

"Step back, beggar!" Tybalt shouted, sliding in front of his cousin. The Montagues and the Capulets all barked insults at each other at once.

Mercutio turned his attention away from the window, finally phased by Tybalt.

"'Beggar', Tybalt?" he called, and Tybalt crossed his arms. "Can thou not tell a petty beggar from a servant of the great Montagues?"

Tybalt did reply, but Mercutio did not notice, for the window opened, and there Allegra was. She ducked under, probably hoping not to be seen by Tybalt. Mercutio's blooded heated up. Now he _had _to fight Tybalt, now that she was watching him.

"The Montagues are as great as thou art, idiot Mercutio!" Tybalt was saying.

"Ay," Mercutio said, feeling confidence swell up inside him, "and as thou knowest, I am very great."

Tybalt cracked his knuckles. "Very foolish."

'With a family like yours, sir, I am sure you know foolishness well."

"Mind thy tongue!" Tybalt warned.

The Montagues all looked pleased at this. "Lick him! Lick him!"

Mercutio fluffed out his unruly hair and licked his finger. "Gladly," he said in a breathy voice. He ran his wet finger down Tybalt's front, and Tybalt's shout of rage was only not heard because of the Montagues' shouts of joy and praise.

"Thou rat Mercutio!" Theobald yelled.

"Thou rat of rats!" Tybalt added.

Mercutio took the sword of a friend and waved it in Tybalt's face so the light it created was nauseating. "Why, if I am a rat, King of Cats…come catch me!"

Tybalt tried his hardest, and Mercutio tried his hardest to impress. He caught a few glimpses of Allegra, who was noticed by no one but him; she did look lovely, and proud of him. Her smile was airy and light, and he wanted nothing more than to see it up close rather than from far below.

Unfortunately, he dwelled on this thought for too long. Allegra's gasp was the last thing he heard before a terrible, icy pain entered his sword wrist, which Tybalt had twsited in horrifying power while he had been looking away. He found himself actually crying out, and he closed his eyes and fell back into the arms of his friends. He noticed the Capulets praising Tybalt and jumping with glee, and gritted his teeth.

He would not lose in front of her.

He made a devilish cry and charged Tybalt. He fought right-handed, which was not so easy for him, but to even try to move his left wrist made him shudder. The cheers from each family doubled in sound and Mercutio listen to the Montague's, proud of every swing at Tybalt. When he got the chance to push Tybalt down he took advantage of it, and Tybalt looked up at him with such extreme hate that he felt quite proud of himself.

Then, though, Tybalt kicked him. His foot (which was nearly as big as Mercutio's face) struck Mercutio's left arm and knocked his sword to the ground. Mercutio rushed to pick it up, first with his left hand, which he regretted very much, and then with his right hand. Tybalt stood up and pushed Mercutio down.

"Farewell, rat," Tybalt said, taking Mercutio's sword and raising it. Mercutio had accidentally put the weight on his left hand. He was paralyzed. He could not get up. The thought the last thing he would feel was the shame of losing to Allegra's cousin -

"OW! What in the world -?"

Mercutio opened one eye. Allegra was at her window, smiling, and Tybalt was rubbing at the back of his head. The Montagues all waved up at her, and her family all had their fists clenched to purpleness.

"Allie!" Ricardo yelled. "Why?"

Allegra pulled a dunce face. "Why not, Ricky? I have not sinned! I have only saved the life of Mer - erm, this man."

"And lost the Capulets their victory, thou little demon!" Tybalt snarled.

"_Oi_!" said Mercutio, but Benvolio kicked him and he knew he should be quiet. He had no problem with this; as it occurred to him what Allegra had just done, he did not wish to defend her.

"Thou shouldst not fight now, anyway," Allegra said. "The Montagues are guests to-night!"

"The Montagues took thy -" Theobald began, but a man's voice sounded from the front of the house. "Thirty minutes hath run out," he muttered.

Tybalt was pulled away by his cousins, but he did tear his bloody eyes away from Mercutio. Once the Capulets were gone, Mercutio was helped up by the Montagues.

"I am fine, I am fine!" Mercutio cried, brushing his friends away with his unharmed wrist. "Go to your meeting, boys. Tibby waits for thee."

The Montagues always found joy in the name 'Tibby'. They bid Mercutio farewell, all except Benvolio, who opened his mouth, ready to say more.

"To-morrow, Benvolio," Mercutio said.

Benvolio nodded and followed his cousins away.

Mercutio looked up. Allegra had gone from her window again, and he was glad. His pride had been trampled in front of her, and it was all because of her 'rescuing' him. He was going to go home and have Bruna tend to his wrist, but then -


	11. Chapter 11 Pride

Welcome back again to "Mercutio and Allegra". I know I've posted a chapter every day in the last three days, and that's because whenever I breathe, I think of this story - and also because I happen to be a fast typer. I really wanted to get to chapter 11 done by the time it had been one month since I started this story, and that will be tomorrow!!!

Note: This chapter, I warn you, will be very, very, VERY … erm… romantic. Yeah, that's a good word. I was going to say something a little stronger, but let's go with that.

DICLAIMER - I own only Allegra and her first name in this chapter.

Pargoletta - Thank you as usual! Notice I replaced Chapter 10. I hadn't made it clear that Tybalt hadn't actually stabbed Mercutio, but actually twisted Mercutio's wrist - really, really hard - while he was busy looking at Allegra; I also hadn't been clear of the fact that Mercutio is left-handed. Oh, and you are ever so welcome about the "Caro" review. That is a truly brilliant story. **Other readers, if you haven't yet, read Pargoletta's "Caro". **

Anyway, as I believe I have said before: Reviews are very, very welcome.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shoving past Tybalt and ignoring her cousin's dirty looks, Allegra dashed toward the back garden.

"Mercutio? Still here? Mercutio?"

He was there, indeed, but turned away. He held his broken wrist, massaging it with his right hand. Allegra sighed in relief and approached him. "Oh, you have not left!"

"Not_ yet_," Mercutio said, still not facing her. She heard him breathe in agony.

"Ay me!" she cried, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tybalt hit you, I saw it." Mercutio said nothing to this. "Are you not well?" Allegra asked.

"Nay!" he erupted suddenly, jerking away so her hand was forced away. "Do not touch me!"

Those words hit Allegra like a stone to her heart. She had done something to anger him.

"Mercutio," she began, hurt, but Mercutio had already begun to rave.

"'Twas a SIN! I was on top of him, he'd called Abram a beggar! 'Twas revolting! Tybalt wad down! I was bloodthirsty!" By now Mercutio was punching an imaginary Tybalt. "I could have swallowed him whole! 'Twas delectable!" He turned to Allegra and gave her a beastly look. "And you broke it."

Allegra did not know where to begin. This was not how she ever thought he would speak to her. This was how her father or Theobald or Tybalt spoke to her. She could have cried, for that's what most girls she knew would be likely to do, but she ignored her breaking heart and gathered her thoughts of dignity.

"It seemed Tybalt was going to swallow you," she said.

Mercutio kicked the dirt in the ground. "He might as well have swallowed me!"

"Well, he would have had I not stopped him! Look at your wrist!" Allegra pointed, and Mercutio put his other hand over it, as if shielding it from her.

"Allegra, there are thing more painful than injuries!" he spat, stomping away to the river.

"What? Ugh! This was not pain!" Allegra cried, following him.

"Thou knoewst not what sort of pain that was!"

"Humiliation and shame!" Allegra yelled. "Thy pride is weak!"

"Why the devil dost thou act as though 'twas thyself hurt?"

"'Twas no fault of mine! It frightened me!" Her voice cracked.

She turned away before she saw him reply. She wished she had not let that slip out. He was being stupidly prideful, and she was not about to play the good little princess who was supposed to depend on her prince's pride.

"Frightened?" he said after letting her words sink in. Allegra did not let herself soften when she heard the sympathy building in his voice.

"Didst thou expect me," she said, "to be calm whilst I see thee nearly die? I would not keep quiet." She turned back to him, her arms crossed. "I could not."

Mercutio sighed, and rubbed at the back of his neck with his good hand. "I could not expect you to," he said, though he was not proud to say it. "Listen, 'twas not my intention to frighten you. I wished something different."

She knew without his admitting it. "You need not strive to impress me," she said, then added, "you do it all on your own."

"Say not that," said Mercutio, slowly filling with guilt. "I am a goat."

Allegra knew he was no longer angry with her, but left him standing there and walked toward the garden, kicking a stone as she went. She heard him kicking another stone, and when he kicked it her way, she kicked it back. She still, though, did not look at him.

"I see your color hath not yet come back," said Mercutio in the same tone that was heavy with ruefulness.

He took her hand in his. "'Tis not a warm night. I cannot have you sicken ago.

"Mercutio,_ let me go_!" Allegra yelled, drawing back. Mercutio's jaw dropped. "I am not fragile!"

Mercutio did not know whether to be hurt or angry. He groaned. "Allegra, what in _hell _doth make you say that?"

"'Tis true!" Allegra said, her fists clenched. "I am not made of glass, so do not treat me so!"

"Have I said you were?" Mercutio demanded.

"Nay, though thou thinkest I am! So doth mine brothers, so doth mine parents, so doth mine cousins, so doth everybody, and so dost thou, of all people in the world!"

She paced up and down the garden as she shouted this, and then spoke a good six sentences in French before Mercutio decided he could not handle it and tried to calm her down.

"Allegra! Allegra, pray you, do not pace like so! Talk to me, Allegra! Look at me!"

"_Quelle_?*" She turned an angry face toward him.

"I am not your family. You are not your family." He used each word with equal emphasis**. "Everything we are saying, Allegra, is preposterous. You are not fragile."

Allegra put her hands on her temples, as if to keep her head from blowing up. "I know!" she choked.

"Then why do we argue?"

"I know not!" Allegra yelled.

"Then why do we speak?"

"_Thou art the only one who still doth speak!_"

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

They both groaned and turned away from each other. Mercutio had not wanted to frighten Allegra, and now, she spoke to him of not being fragile - where had that even come from? And why did Mercutio not understand? Was he not supposed to love her? She did not look at him, and he did not look at her.

But hard as they tried, they could not hold onto pride forever.

Eventually, after they both realized night had fully fallen while they had been yelling at each other, Allegra mumbled, still turned away.

"Say that again?" Mercutio snipped. He heard Allegra turn around.

"We sound rather like mine parents," Allegra said.

Mercutio could not stop himself. He looked down at her. As it had on the night he had first seen her, her ivory skin lit up the night.

"Pathetic," he said.

"Ay," she said.

The gaze they shared with one another sent them both a clear message. They could not stay mad at each other forever. Without breathing, the two of them clung onto one another and shared the longest, most fiery kiss they had ever given one another.

When they finally broke apart, they had fallen on the ground, still on top of one another. Every time they stopped for breath, they kissed again, until they ran out and fell onto their backs, panting.

"For glass," said Mercutio in between gasps, "you are not very delicate."

"Thank you," Allegra said. She picked herself up. Mercutio got up as well, taking her hands and pulling her into a fond embrace.

She looked into his dancing sapphire eyes, and said, "Mercutio… you are a fool, as am I."

He caressed her. "Not you -"

"- yes, me," Allegra said. "You and I have just argued about pride. Foolish, foolish pride. We have just argued about the strength of me, and a fight with Tibby. You are right. Prepostrous." She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her as she soothed him.

"No matter how often you sicken," he whispered, "or how you are treated by your family, I, at least, shall never think you are made of glass. Pretty enough to be. Mother of hell, you are pretty…but not fragile - "

"Hush, Mercutio."

She kissed him again, with such passion that for a moment she forget where she was, who she was, and all she thought of was this kiss, and the way he set off a bomb in her soul. She did not remember she was still on her family's land, and all her kinsmen were just inside. They could come out, she knew, at any time, and that eventually she would be sought out.

"'Tis dark," she said in between kisses. "My mother will be looking for me." She did not want to leave him. "Let her wait."

Mercutio went to caress her face. He did this with his left hand by accident, and then broke away from her to massage it.

"Ay me," breathed Allegra.

"Nay," Mercutio said. Allegra saw the bravery in his eyes. "The pain is leaving, I can feel it. Bruna will mend it with ease - do you tire?" he asked, as a wide yawn from Allegra had caught his complete attention.

"Very much so," said Allegra, smiling as she became aware of his pleasure.

He took a step toward her. "My home is not far from your's," he whispered. "I am sure no one in my home will mind if you stay there awhile …"

Allegra could not herself from kissing him again now. He returned the kiss with such enthusiasm he lifted her off the ground and twirled her until they fell into the flowers, laughing. The pain his wrist was gone forever; she had healed it for him. The night shone down on the two lovers, and the moon on Adige gave them light. There was no one to distract them or threaten them. It was only Mercutio for Allegra, and Allegra for Mercutio, in fair Verona that night of April the second, thirteen-hundred.

By the time they woke the next morning, the memory of the previous evening was lost in a fog of euphoria.

*"What?!?" (French)

** EMPHASIS!!!


	12. Author's Note

Heyya readers.

I'd like to continue this story, I really would, but something has happened to kind of throw away some of the inspiration (which is always depressing when one is really on a roll). Chances are I will not update this story for a really long time, but I promise you I will one day finish it.

Lots of love and please don't let this stop your enjoying,

Cornadopia


	13. Chapter 13 A Question

Welcome to Chapter Thirteen! Be prepared for a loooooooooooong chapter.

Some of you may recall an annoyingly dramatic author's note in place of chapter twelve that said I would probably not be continuing this story. Well, it was a dream. Probably something you ate. I'm continuing, all right.

DISCLAIMER - Check the other chapters. Nothing has changed, I promise.

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and enjoyed so far!

Please enjoy this! And of course, please review.

Happy spring holidays!

...

That fog of euphoria did not leave the two of them for the next couple of weeks. All in Verona, except the Capulets, no longer referred to Mercutio as 'Mercutio' or Allegra as 'Allegra'. They were both 'Mercutio and Allegra', and they were always together. They were a fiery match, always flirting and making jokes, and they could make everybody smile without even trying. It did not look as though the two of them would ever break apart.

A heat wave broke out in Italy. On the first day it was introduced to Verona, Mercutio had just returned home from spending time with Benvolio and a few other friends in the plaza. Allegra had told him earlier she was needed at home to do schoolwork, and although he had already seen her that day, he felt a black hole in his insides throbbing at his heart, where she was meant to be. The day before this had gone the same way. He had been delirious with the thought of her and could not sleep, for he was fully energized. He had not eaten, either, and though his friends had tried to force feed him, he decided nothing would touch his mouth but Allegra. Now, he got that familiar feeling of his emotions screaming out for Allegra, and decided he had to see her.

Just as he was about to open the door, a chubby hand turned him around by the shoulder.

"Well, good morrow, Bruna!" Mercutio said, covering his disappointment with a huge pretend grin. "I knew not thou wert here! Lovely day, is it not? Fare thee well, Bruna!"

Bruna knew him far too well. She took his arm as he was about to run away. "Why, do not try to hide it, Master Mercutio! I have been around for some time in this city." She jokingly nudged him. "I know Verona's charm hath captured thee! How is thy dear one?"

"I know not," Mercutio said, smiling sadly. "I have not spoken to her in over four hours."

"Ah, I feared so," Bruna said. "I heard thy stomach crying out from the floor above this. I do not deny that thy little mistress is good for thee, but she hath fed thee with her love and taken thy stomach for food. Thou art peaky with lovesickness, and I shall see thou dost not waste away with thy wandering dreams of the little mistress."

"Ah, I should have known," Mercutio said, and Bruna laughed. "You and your fear of our starving. I am going to see Allegra now, and she shall not mind if my stomach growls a bit."

"Does she expect thee?" Bruna asked.

"Nay, I shall surprise her."

"Then thou must eat now," Bruna insisted.

"Bru_na_," Mercutio said, feigning a whining child.

"Nay, Master Mercutio! Thou hast only nineteen years and I still love to care for thee!" She pinched his cheek, and he pushed her off playfully. "No maiden likes a frail suitor. Now come with me to the kitchen or I shall pull thee by the ear."

"You are like Romeo's mother," Mercutio said as he followed her.

Bruna giggled. "I am far worse, I assure thee! But what wouldst thou do without me?"

"I can only imagine it," Mercutio said.

They entered the kitchen and Bruna gave Mercutio a few pastries, which she was glad to see him eating. Mercutio knew Bruna loved him and Valentine like sons, and he loved her as much or more than his mother. She knew Mercutio had a reputation, and yet still found great joy in mothering him. Mercutio had hated it all his life, but, as his parents were so busy, a part of him needed it. He knew this.

Valentine soon stumbled into the kitchen. "Mercutio! I've looked everywhere for you! What are you doing in here?"

"Digesting," Mercutio said, leaning against the wall and rubbing his stomach.

"Wha? Uh - Bruna?" said Valentine.

"Master Valentine, thy brother was half-starved. I did him a favor," said Bruna in an I'm-the-boss tone.

Valentine looked Mercutio up and down, then shook his head. "No matter. Bruna, pray let me speak to my brother alone?" He looked wary of the eavesdropping servants that worked in the kitchen. "In the hall?

Bruna nodded. "Very well." She kissed Mercutio's cheek and the two gentlemen left her.

"So, brother, what must you tell me?" Mercutio asked. "Have I missed anything while inside? Hath Rome fallen?"

Valentine scratched at his curly head. "I was asked by one of your _friends_ to tell you good evening."

On the word 'friends', Mercutio flashed a mischievous smile. "_Were_ you? And what friend might this be? Fair hair, bright eyes? A close friend, perhaps?" He batted his eyelashes dramatically, and sat on a windowsill as he and Valentine entered the front room.

"Nay, sorry, brother. 'Twas not Allegra," Valentine said.

"Ay, so I thought. She'd have come here if she were out." He laid down on the windowsill. "'Twas a gentleman, then?"

"Well, do you know any other ladies?" Valentine teased, and Mercutio prodded him with his boot. "'Twas Tybalt."

"Ah, so _'twas _a lady, then," Mercutio said, sitting up.

"Ay, brother," Valentine said, his face wrinkled with worry, "and not your admirer. He doth desire a good fight with you. I told him you were not in. You shall not do it to-night, shall you?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure."

Valentine had always had an open fear of his brother getting hurt, and as Mercutio was so risky, Mercutio understood why. He read his brother's face.

"But alas, I fear mine hands are too weak and my belly too full to take on the King of Fleas to-night." Mercutio waggled his eyebrows. "And, a certain maid shall wait for me by the river in an hour's time. I shall do her -" he paused "- the honor of meeting her there."

Valentine chortled, and then his face turned tranquil. "Lucky man, I must admit. You have taken her heart and shall hug it close forever."

Mercutio waved his hands. "Yeech. Valentine! I've a toothache. Too sweet. 'Tis a deeper thing than that. Deep thoughts, brother, deep thoughts." He jumped up, did a cartwheel and sat in a chair, and all the time, Valentine spoke to him.

"Ay, deep thoughts, but how do you manage them? Mercutio, I am not one to seek advice on a woman, but I find there are so many on top of me that I know not which one to choose and how to do it!" He was quite out of breath after he was done spilling this out.

Mercutio put his arm around his brother. "Valentine, lad, choose whichever maiden that doth give you that feeling of raising spirit - and I mean this in the most solemn of ways. Maidens are not candy to anything but the eyes. At first you may wish to take them all, but you shall find in time you want only a certain one."

Valentine rolled his eyes. "You are sick with it, brother."

"Oh, ay. As a dog. But I do not jest." He flopped himself onto a sofa, enjoying a little picture in his mind of her asleep on the couch next to him.

Valentine was eyeing his brother with a bewildered grin when Bruna shuffled her way in with a few other maids to dust things.

"So," Valentine asked Mercutio, "have you chosen the time to ask her yet?"

"Why, ask her what?" Mercutio asked.

"Why, to marry you, of course!" Valentine said brightly.

Mercutio's face turned rather white. He stood up, rubbing at the back of his head. "Ask her what?"

"To marry you!" Valentine repeated. "When shall you?"

Mercutio began to act a bit strange. He lightly kicked the sofa a few times, and knocked his fists together. He mumbled an answer at one point, and it sounded quite like "when hell freezeth over", but he did not say it out loud.

Valentine poked him. "Aren't you well?"

"Huh? Ay. Very well." Mercutio's expression was so puzzled that Valentine actually laughed out loud.

"Why, what dost thou laugh at, Master Valentine?" asked Bruna, lowering her feather duster onto a shelf.

"Nothing, Bruna!" Mercutio answered, frowning at Valentine.

"_Someone _is afraid of something called 'marriage'," Valentine crooned, batting his eyelashes as his brother had before.

Bruna heard nothing but 'marriage'. She squealed and hugged Mercutio until his white face turned blue and Valentine had to pull him away from Bruna.

"Nay, Bruna, nay," Valentine said. "He is not going to be married. He is afraid of marriage."

"Oh," said Bruna, her shoulders falling in disappointment. "But why dost thou fear such a wondrous thing as marriage, Master Mercutio? 'Tis a joyous thing!"

"Right," said Mercutio through a false cough.

"I do not understand," said Valentine. "He doth love her, and yet he doth not wish to marry her?"

"He shall find he doth," Bruna said. "Fret not, Master Mercutio! Thy brother and I shall convince you the pleasures of marriage."

Mercutio bit his lip. Then he laughed in a nervous sort of way and tried to speak again, but his speech was lost when he backed up into one of the maids. She screamed, and the vase she had been dusting fell and shattered. Mercutio gave her an awkward salute that served for an apology. Only Bruna's serious face kept Valentine from rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hmm," Bruna said, hands on her hips. "Well, Master Valentine, this may need a bit of time to convince. Where shall we begin?"

But Mercutio was already out the door and halfway down the street, dodging passers-by and vendors, running away from the thought of marriage.

. . . . . . . . .

The heat wave pressed on for the next few days. Mercutio tried his hardest to forget what Bruna and Valentine had said to him, but the memory grew bigger every time he ignored it. Little did he know Allegra would soon have the same feelings.

One blazing night at the house of Tancredo Capulet, the family had just sat down to dinner. He and his wife and sons had not seen young Allegra all day before this. From what Celestine had raved to him, he understood the girl had been out and about in Verona all day, as she had been for the past week. Apparently, she'd found a companion in some mysterious gentleman who she claimed she was in love with. He could believe that. Allegra popped in and out of the house once in awhile, and her eyes were always sparkling, and she was laughing as though she had had too much wine. It was very annoying to have in the house, and did nothing but distract him. After all, there were the Montagues to worry about.

"Tell me, Theobald," said Tancredo after they had finished thanking, "my brother has told me 'twas thyself and thy friend Petruchio who defeated Lord Montague's cousin in combat to-day. Have I the right to be proud of thee for this?"

"Yes, Father, you do," said Theobald. ""Twas some little brat on the street who challenged us straight away when he recognized me. He regretted it sorely."

Tancredo straightened up a bit in his chair. "My eldest son, thou art worthy of the name Capulet."

"Ay," Theobald said, giving his father a proud salute.

"Ricardo,_ cher_, 'ave you something to say to zis?" Celestine asked Ricardo, who had been cut off time and time again by his father and brother.

"Ay, Mother, thank thee," Ricardo said. "I saw Lord Montague's son Romeo on the street today, a step too near Capulet territory, and I found myself wondering, had his father sent him to spy?"

Tancredo's eyebrow climbed up his wrinkled forehead. "'Tis a fair question, though I have seen Romeo before. He is no man for spy work; he doth lack manhood more than any of his kinsmen." He paused as a servant refilled his wine glass. "Didst thou challenge him?"

"He was unarmed, Father," Ricardo said, looking down at the table in shame.

"_Unarmed_?"

"Well, he carried a small knife," Ricardo said. "Though 'twas too small for me to fight fairly."

"Son of mine, dost thou see that an excuse not to destroy this man?" Tancredo demanded. "Ricardo, boy, shouldst thou see this Romeo again with a small knife, do as I say now: take advantage of its size, and do it with power!"

Allegra, who had been smiling into her plate the entire time, burst into laughter upon hearing this. Allegra had had a mouthful of wine, and giggled so hard she began to choke. Ricardo hit her gently on the back and she swallowed it down, still in a fit of laughter.

"Allie," said Ricardo carefully as his sister pulled herself together, "are you not well?"

"Ay, Ricky," said Allegra. "I am well. Pardon me." She sat in her chair normally and prepared to eat again. She realized all eyes were still on her, and looked around. "Pardon me," she said again.

"Thou dost act strangely," said Tancredo, giving his daughter the evil eye.

"Stranger than usual," Theobald said into his wine glass.

"'usband, I 'ave told you, Allegra is in love," Celestine said.

"With whom?" Tancredo asked Allegra in a sharp tone.

Allegra's grin vanished. For the last couple of weeks, she had narrowly avoided telling her family who it was she loved. Now that Valentine was courting Consolata, having her mother think it was him was not an option. Now, Allegra had been put on the spot, and her family all stared at her with eager eyes, awaiting the truth. She could not lie to them!

"Valentine," Celestine answered.

"Nay!" said Allegra. She thought it best to get it out quickly. She took a deep breath, and blurted, "'TisValentine'sbrother."

"Speak like a lady," her father snapped.

"Yes, sir. 'Tis Valentine's brother."

"Who is Valentine?" Theobald asked. Ricardo shrugged. Allegra let out a quiet, relieved breath.

"A kins-mon of ze Prince," Celestine answered. "I met 'eem once at ze plaza and 'ee was a gentlemon to me. I knew not 'ee 'ad a brother."

"Is his brother a gentleman?" Tancredo inquired of Allegra.

"Yes, Father," said Allegra, trying to refrain from turning bright red and failing. "He is a very good man and he admires me very much."

Celestine sighed as though it was her in love, but Tancredo's gruff face did not soften at the sweet emotions of a love-struck maiden.

"I would meet him one day," he finally decided, "and he if he fails to impress me, I have another match for thee."

Allegra fidgeted a bit. "Who, Father?"

"Thy ever brave cousin, Tybalt," Tancredo said as though it were obvious. "He is not a blood relative, and thy children shall be - for goodness' sake, mouse, do not look as though I have stabbed thee!"

"'usband," said Celestine. "If I may say so, Tee-balt is a goodly gentle-mon, but I sink any kins-mon of ze Prince shall be a good match for Allegra. Our niece Juliet eez going to wed Paris, no? 'Tis a good idea for -" Her voice came to an abrupt stop as her husband gave her a dirty look.

"Has thy 'beloved' asked thee yet?" Tancredo asked.

Allegra ignored her father's mocking tone. "Why, asked what, Father?"

"Why, to marry thee, of course!" Tancredo cried.

Allegra bit her lip and thought fast. She had not thought of this. The word 'marriage' struck her like an earthquake. "He has not. I know not if he will."

Tancredo narrowed his eyes. "I would he ask thee to-night. Fourteen summers hast thou, and still thou lollygags round my house like the princess of Italy, throwing away all my well-earned finances every second, when thou _sickens_ -"

"Daught-air, what your father means is zat with ze Montagues around, it will be safer if you were wed," Celestine said, "and under ze protection of a man who loves you."

_I will surely never find protection here, _Allegra thought, hiding her anger as she picked at her food.

That night, Allegra could not sleep. The word 'marriage' appeared in her mind, written out in bold strokes of writing, every time she closed her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Soon the two of them realized they could no longer hide their feelings. They both silently decided this at the same time. It happened one afternoon when they had been walking together across the bridge in the middle of town Mercutio had been talking away his nerves, and while Allegra listened, she could tell he was as nervous as she was. Allegra stopped and stood on the side of the bridge's railing, looking at her reflection in the river. Mercutio's reflection appeared next to hers a moment later. She smiled.

"Allegra, have you ever thought about Venice?" Mercutio asked spontaneously.

"Well, nay, I have not, until now," said Allegra. "Why?"

Mercutio smiled widely. "My father brought me there years ago, and I have longed to return ever since, but he hath not been called back and he hath not thought of going. Now I am nineteen and he shall not mind if I travel alone." He took a deep breath. "Want to go?"

"Slow down, pray!" Allegra giggled. "When shall we go? I must ask mine parents first."

Mercutio's happy, eager face turned suddenly pensive. He held out his hand and helped Allegra down from the bridge's railing.

"You are disturbed, pretty one," Mercutio said, for Allegra was looking at her feet as they walked across the bridge and through the street.

"I am," Allegra admitted, though being called 'pretty one' eased her pain a great deal. "Two nights ago, my father ... well... he told me he wished for me to marry Tybalt, but my mother told him I loved Valentine, but I told them I was in love with Valentine's elder brother, and mine brothers know not that you are Valentine's brother so 'tis not a problem, but then my father said he doth want me out of the house and that I should marry."

Mercutio had skidded to a stop. There were so many things wrong with what she had just said that Mercutio thought he might faint. "Tybal - Valenti - wait, wait, wait, let us... say again?"

"Very well," said Allegra, biting her tongue to settle her nerves. "My father said he wished for me to marry Tybalt -"

"_What did you say_?"

"- then my mother said I loved someone else," Allegra said.

"Viva la France," Mercutio said.

"But she still thought I loved your brother. So I said loved Valentine's elder brother, but that was all right because my brothers knoweth not who Valentine is. But then my father asked me if you had asked me to -"

Mercutio hated this. "Allegra, I am not the type to marry," he said quickly, and then let out an enormous breath as though he had just been underwater. The thought had been eating away at him for only a few days, but it had been killing him inside. He fell against the window of a shop, praying Allegra would not be angry at him for this.

She was just as relieved as he was.

"Nor am I." She shuffled down the street, waiting for him to follow.

For a moment, Mercutio feared she was leaving him, but then he let her words sink in. He followed the only blonde maiden on the street and turned her around with a gentle hand.

"Yeessss?" Allegra said,

"There is something very wrong with this," Mercutio said. "Every other man in the world would love to hear his lady say she doth wish to marry him, yet I have just heard my lady say she doth not wish to marry me and I am very happy to hear that."

"Marriage is two big a thing for us," Allegra said. She loved how he nodded as she spoke. "You are a free spirit. I want to be like you. I want to be with you, as well, but -"

"I like not the word 'marriage'," Mercutio said, wrinkling his nose. "I am tied down just at the very sound of it!"

"Me too!" Allegra said. She was about to go on, but Mercutio lifted her off the ground and carried her a few blocks. She laughed the entire way, and so did he. There was nothing as calming as wild spontaneity, as far as they both were concerned.

He finally put her down when they reached a street bench. Mercutio calmed Allegra's laughter by pointing to the river, which they had a perfect view of from there.

"See that, pretty one?"

"See what?"

"The sun on the river, how it doth sparkle. I see it in your eyeball. Nay, nay, do not laugh, really... 'tis there." He cocked his head. "Ay, right there. 'Tis nice. Very nice." He paused. "Venice is all sun and river. Unless it is dark, then 'tis moon and river, which I think is just as nice. Do not tell Abram I think so, I pray you."

Allegra shook her head. "Even if we are not married, may we still go to Venice one day?"

"Ay, we will. Never fear, we shall go one day. I care not what my friends will say, we shall go, and stay there for however long we wish... great place, Venice..." He went on, but Allegra heard his voice and not his words.

Allegra wanted to go more than anything. Nothing pleased her more than the thought of going with Mercutio, away from worry. She paused as this thought filled her mind and made her sigh aloud. The feeling of being with Mercutio in Venice, where no one would find them, where Tybalt would not challenge him, where her father would not ridicule her.

The words of her mother two nights ago rushed into her head. She realized only now, as she sat on the bench with her love, overlooking Adige, that her mother's words had been sitting with her for the past two days.

"'Twill be safer if you wed and were under the protection of a man who loveth you."

A man's protection was something Allegra was a stranger to. She had come to realize she did not need it. All those times she had been sick, she talked herself through it. She had not needed anyone's extra push, and she had never gotten the pleasure of having it. She had defended herself from the harsh words of her father.

"Mercutio?" she asked, interrupting Mercutio's pointless ramble.

"Ay, pretty one?" Mercutio gave her his warm smile.

Allegra blushed. "Would it be all right if I sleep on your shoulder for awhile?"

"You need never ask! It would be very all right."

Allegra did, and he put his arm around her.

And Allegra thought as she slept that all the security she would ever want was with her when she was safe in Mercutio's arms, and that she would always find a protector in Mercutio.


	14. Chapter 14 Simon Alaverti

Welcome to Chapter 14!

DISCLAIMER - I own the following: Montagues: None. Kinsmen of the Prince: None. Capulets: Allegra, Theobald, Ricardo. I also own Simon.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! (especially Pargoletta)

Shouldst thou review, I shall be forever in thy debt. Thank thee.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Simon was a Capulet to everyone he met, though he was truly the heir to the Alaverti family. He had met Tybalt years ago and they had taken an immediate liking to one another, seeing as how they were both tall, handsome and fearless. Ladies would swoon at their feet and men would cower at their feet, and they never lost a fight.

At least, Simon had never lost a fight.

One day while the heat wave was still upon Italy, Simon, Tybalt and a few of their friends paraded down the streets of Verona, treated more regally than perhaps even Escalus.

"Ugh," Tybalt said as a lady gave him eager eyes. "Never her. Simon, hast thou seen any open Montagues to-day?" Tybalt had explained everything that had happened with the Montagues in the past month, and Simon, as always, hated the Montagues as Tybalt and his kinsmen did.

Simon looked around. "Nay. I suppose they all ..." Simon stopped to stare for a moment at a raven-haired maiden who stood with a few friends.

"Simon!" Tybalt almost laughed. "Tell me you are not thinking of that child!"

Simon had been thinking something much stronger than that. He said nothing. The maiden looked wary of him.

"Come, Simon," Tybalt said, pulling his friend away. "The sun is strong to-day and I desire something cold. Let us find a tavern."

The group passed by the plaza. Too engrossed in conversation, the Capulets did not notice, but Simon did: a group of Montague men were gathered near the fountain, laughing and talking as though they ruled Verona. Simon would have stopped his friends, but something stopped him.

Among the men was a young maiden, looking no older than fifteen; her smile was wide, and the Montagues all adored her; Simon could plainly see it, the way they teased and complemented her to force a laugh out of her. What Simon did not plainly see, at first, was the man who had his arm around the maiden's waist.

Mercutio, Tybalt's only defeater, the Montagues' friend, the Capulets' enemy. Whoever the maiden was, she belonged to him. Mercutio was unarmed, and certainly not prepared for a fight with a maiden around. Simon could have told Tybalt he had seen Mercutio, but Tybalt and the other had gone without him. Mercutio and the maiden strayed away from the Montagues and sat on the fountain. Simon watched them, and the two of them did not notice him.

"...'tis my third to-day," the maiden was saying. She held a half-eaten peach in her hand, and tossed it up and down once.

"Ay, and thy twentieth this week!" Mercutio cried. "'Twas it not only three weeks ago, the day thou met Romeo and Valentine was with us, I said, 'Why, wouldst care for a peach?' and thou didst replied, "Nay, thank thee anyway, Mercutio, I do not like peaches'?"

The maiden mimed throwing the peach at his head, and he swiped at it. She pulled it away and hugged it to her chest.

"I never did say such a thing!" she said. "Or if I did I was out of my wits. What could anyone not love about peaches?" She pursed her lips together and lowered her voice in a provocative way. "Peaches are soft, and luscious and..." She had attempted to toss the peach up, but when tried to catch it fell down her dress and into her cleavage. Unlike most gentlemen, who would probably blush and look away, Mercutio doubled over laughing. The young lady was laughing as well.

"Hush, Mercutio, I beseech thee!" Her face was bright red. "Not all Italy doth wish to hear of what hath fallen down my -"

"OI, BOYS!" Mercutio yelled to the Montagues. "DO YOU THINK PEACHES ARE IN SEASON IN ALLEGRA'S BOSOM?"

Allegra. That was her name. Simon wondered what kept him from pouncing on her just then. As Simon watched Mercutio tease her and make her smile with such affection and pure joy, he felt something like a monster clawing at his senses. She loved Mercutio. The only one who could have her was Mercutio.

"Come, Allegra, it shall not pain thee!" Mercutio said. Allegra squealed as he swung at her again.

"Nay, nay!" she snickered. "I am ticklish, I pray thee!"

"Haha! I've forgotten!"

"No, no, NO!" Allegra begged, but it was too late.

As though he and Allegra were the only people in the crowded plaza, Mercutio tickled her, and she tried to push him off. Her words were lost in laughter. He kept going until the peach had been successfully removed from her dress. Benvolio Montague, whom Simon had seen around Verona before, ran from the other side of the fountain and gaped at the two cackling lovers.

"People shall think you two are out of your minds!" he cried.

"Let us not lie to the people." Mercutio was panting slightly by the time he had gotten off Allegra.

Benvolio shook his head, making sure no one had seen the two of them. "There are rooms all over Verona! Why do not you use those for such frivolity?"

Allegra spread her arms out. "_'Cest la vie_*!"

"'Lah vee'!" Mercutio said. Benvolio and Allegra exchanged glances and laughed at this for a very long time. Mercutio did not know why, but to keep Allegra laughing, he shouted 'Lah vee' a few more times.

"Poor little Allegra!" Benvolio wiped a tear away from his eye. "Mercutio, thou bawdy dog, thou wilt drive her mad." Mercutio nodded as if it were a very serious matter. Benvolio turned to Allegra. "Pardon him, Allegra. He doth forget that 'twas years ago he was a naughty Latin schoolboy. He shall always think he is eight years old."

"Eight!" Mercutio cried. "Ben, thou art cruel! More like eleven, the age boys are introduced to the wild world of maidens."

Benvolio flicked a bit of water at him. The two gentlemen gave each other tough looks and raised their arms as though they were ancient Chinese karate masters.

"Thou forget'st - thou hated girls until the age of nineteen, young grasshopper," Benvolio said, "and the world was wild far before that."

"How far before that? The day I was born? Hooy-a!" Mercutio said, tricking Benvolio into thinking he would hit him.

"The day you were conceived," Benvolio taunted. "That coldest day of winter when thou wert created of thy parents' frozen desires." Mercutio kicked him. "Dah! Naughty child!"

"Hmmph," Mercutio said, tossing his head. "Naughtiness is an art." His eyes wandered to the other side of the fountain. "'Tis something thou couldst never learn in thy books." He ran to the other side of the fountain and Benvolio stumbled after him. Allegra turned herself to look at them, enjoying every second of this.

Mercutio imitated Benvolio's scholarly way of flipping through the book. "Ah yes, the human body. How very intriguing. I can study this. I think I shall write a book myself. 'The Bawdiness of the Human Bawdy', by Mercutio -"

"You are the Aristotle of annoyance," Benvolio said.

"I try to be and so I like it," said Mercutio, walking on the edge of the fountain back towards Allegra. "Blah blah blah…'a true friend is one soul in two _bawdies_'. That's what I say."

Benvolio looked around to make sure no one but Allegra saw him, and jumped up on the side of the fountain with Mercutio. "Have at thee, coward," he said. Simon gritted his teeth as he realized this was to taunt Tybalt.

"What, a practice for next time I see the King of Hairballs?" Mercutio asked.

"Why not?" Benvolio asked. "The day is young. Let us!"

"We haven't swords, Tibby-Ben," Mercutio said.

Benvolio thought for a moment. Then he broke back into his karate-mode. He and Merctuio play- fought, attracting amused and shocked glances from street-dwellers. When Mercutio had his back turned to Allegra he started to get a bit carried away, swinging at Benvolio until Benvolio lost control and jumped down from the fountains' edge.

"Surrender, Tibby?" Mercutio asked. "My tongue and I are prepared!"

"Ah! Nay!" Benvolio cried. "Nay, nay!"

Mercutio swung at him twice as hard. He was quite intimidating, but then Allegra crept behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped and looked delirious.

"Thank thee Allegra, brave girl!" Benvolio cried. Allegra began to massage Mercutio's shoulders, and they both sank back down onto the fountain's edge.

Benvolio's face fell a bit but he teased Mercutio still. "So the beast is tamed. Mercutio, humors, madman, passion, lover, dost thou still wish to lose to me?"

"Nay," said Mercutio, "I like this better."

"Dost thou know what I would like?" Allegra asked in a breathy voice. Mercutio sighed in pleasure for his response. Allegra gave him an innocent smile.

"Ah, I might have known!" Mercutio said, laughing in spite of himself. "I shall go and get thee another peach. Benvolio, wilt thou come along or keep Allegra company?" Mercutio jumped up. Allegra did as well. "Nay, Allegra," Mercutio said, gently sitting her back down, "'tis crowded. Stay here by the fountain and wait for me."

"Really?" Allegra said.

"Ay, of course," Mercutio said as he and Benvolio started toward the other side of the plaza. He blew Allegra a quick kiss. "I shall return! Aww, do not look at me that way, pretty one. Sing to amuse thy fair self while I am gone; Verona will love thee."

Allegra sang a few notes of a Latin song while Mercutio and Benvolio waved to her and disappeared into the crowd. She had a light and high voice, and though she sang quietly, Simon found himself mesmerized. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and without Mercutio there, here lay Simon's chance. He readied himself to approach her, and then heard a voice behind him.

"Simon, you have strayed behind us," Tybalt told him, annoyed. He and the other Capulets had come back to find Simon.

"Tybalt," Simon asked, "what is yond lady?"

Tybalt looked, then snorted. "Monster, not lady. 'Tis my cousin, Allegra Capulet, sister of Ricardo and Theobald."

"Monster, how?" Simon asked.

Tybalt blinked. "Simon, do not tell me thou dost consider her. She is a devil in a girl's body, and a disgrace to the Capulet name. Leave her be and come with us; I've a headache just looking at her." He tried to drag Simon away, but Simon would not go.

"Simon!" Tybalt said.

"I shall not ask to wed her!" Simon said. "Hold me not. I shall approach her."

"What do you want of her?" Ricardo, who had been listening, inquired. "She hath already some man who doth want her."

Simon looked at him, then back at Allegra. "I shall congress with her, then come back. Thy sister shan't mind."

Ricardo looked taken aback, but nobody, not even his brother, acknowledged him. Simon, walking tall, approached Allegra with no doubt in his mind.

. . . . . . . . . .

Allegra had finished her song and hummed the melody once again as she waited for Mercutio and Benvolio's return, and her peach. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around.

"Good morrow, maid." An incredibly handsome gentleman stood before her. He was dressed more handsomely than any portrait of a king Allegra had ever seen, his muscles draped in gold and green and his hair a luscious brown. He had deep brown eyes and a proud smile, and looked about ten years Allegra's senior. Although she thought he was very, very good-looking, something about the gentleman made Allegra shiver a little.

"Good morrow, sir," Allegra said, standing and curtsying.

"Upon this morrow, hast thou yet been told thou look'st fairer than any woman in Verona?" the gentleman said.

Allegra froze. There was definitely something strange about this gentleman, she thought. "Why, no, sir. Thank thee." She cleared her throat, then added, "Mind you, I'd hardly say I am a woman. I am but fourteen."

"Young as the day and pretty as the morning," the man said. He tried brush Allegra on the shoulder.

"I beseech thee, sir, I would not be touched." She drew back. The gentleman had a thirsty sort of glint in his eye. Allegra wished Mercutio had let her go with him. "Good day," she muttered, and began to go in the same direction Mercutio and Benvolio had gone. She knew he followed her through the crowd. She ran a bit, and quickly, but the crowd was thick and Mercutio, Benvolio and the others were nowhere to be seen.

Allegra stopped in front of an alleyway where she stood against a wall, thinking perhaps the gentleman had lost sight of her in the crowd. The gentleman had not; he found her.

"Why, lady, you run from me," he said, smirking.

Allegra had no reply.

"Not talking? No matter." He kissed her hand. His lips were slimy. It took a full minute for him to tear himself away from her hand.

"Sir," said Allegra, her voice shaking, "whither would you have me?"

"I would have you here." The gentleman, whose hand was very big, squeezed Allegra's hand with such force she felt her blood stopping.

"What?" said Allegra, forgetting her manners and forcing her hand away from his clutches. "But I know thee not, sir!"

"He is a friend of mine, so treat him with respect, brat."

Tybalt, Ricardo, Theobald and a few of their servants and friends had come to where Allegra was. Tybalt, as usual, led them. Allegra was so shocked she could not think of a smooth reply for Tybalt.

"Theo, Ricky, do you know this man?" Allegra asked her brothers.

"This _gentle_man, brat," Tybalt hissed. "Mind your manners."

Allegra narrowed her eyes. "I know etiquette far better than you do, Tybalt. Now let me go!" she begged the gentleman.

The man's proud smile turned into an aggravated glare. "You are too demanding for a little maid."

"Listen, pray," Allegra said, backing away from them. "My heart is taken. I must go now."

She gasped. The gentleman had grabbed her arm and pulled it at, keeping her from leaving. "Your heart is taken," he said darkly, "and yet, you are heartless."

There was a lump in Allegra's throat. She looked at her brothers for help - but Thoebald looked as amused as Tybalt, and Ricardo dared not step forward.

"I pray you, let me go!" Allegra cried again. "This is not right - I have a heart - let me go, pray!"

"If you've a heart, then use it!"

Allegra did not realize what had happened until the pain in her head had kicked in. The gentleman had thrust her against the wall. The pain was too great for her to even cry out or protest. The gentleman lifted her a few inches off the ground and onto the wall. Tybalt and his friends were cheering, cheering -

"Ricardo!" she screamed, her eyes closed. "RICARDO!"

Ricardo did not stop him, nor did Theobald, nor did anyone. They stood back, Tybalt in front of them. Allegra was alone, helpless, too weak to defend herself from his awful gentleman and his awful plans. She could not force away his hand when it strayed too near her bodice. She tried her hardest not to scream, but found she could not keep herself from it any longer when the gentleman had hold of her skirt -

She felt herself falling, and the cheers stopping. A new round of cheers erupted from a new group of men. The gentleman no longer held Allegra up, and the darkness in front of her closed eyes was replaced by a sparkle of gold. A sweet, wonderful feeling of safety was reaching out to grasp her. She lifted open her eyes and the world was brighter than ever.

* "It's life" (French) Pronounced, "say-lah-vee"


	15. Chapter 15 Too Far

**Got Merc?**

**Welcome to the Fifteenth Chapter (or what probably should be called Chapter Fourteen Part Two.)**

**DISCLAIMER- Allegra, Theobald, Ricardo and Simon belong to me. Everyone else does not.**

**Pargoletta - Thanks for the review! Romeo hasn't appeared because he's been busy with Juliet. Allegra has been introduced to him, though, and she knows all about him and Juliet, but knows she cannot tell anyone. He will appear soon. Tybalt doesn't give a care about what anyone is going to do to him right now for letting Simon hurt Allegra. He hates Allegra. As you will see he cares a lot more about the Montagues' destruction than Allegra's well-being. As for her brothers, they're just too scared of Tybalt. More on that in this chapter.**

**brookeblue - I'm so glad you read it! Whee! I was hoping you would. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Warning: This chapter does involve abuse, some language and light blood. **

You know the drill: Read, review, enjoy, and review.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mercutio wanted to kill Alaverti. He didn't care how he would be punished. He didn't care this man was three times his size. He didn't care if he'd die himself in the process. This man was as good as dead. When Mercutio saw Allegra on the wall, the world around him sped up. He had screamed to Balthasar to find his cousin, the Prince, grabbed a weapon off of Abram, charged the man, given Allegra to Benvolio, and immediatley tried to kill this villian. The Montagues were cheering, for him, for Allegra's vengance. Benvolio was the only man there who kept quiet, calming Allegra as a subtisute for Mercutio.

He swung at Simon with all his strength, and Simon drew back. The fight was taken out into the plaza, where the people scattered as the two men fought. Simon fought with no fear and with unbelievable skill. Mercutio did not let it stop him. Every time he prepared to stab at Simon, he was blocked off. Simon tired him out, but he did not show it and no one noticed. His entire body hurt with extreme fury.

Eventually, Tybalt grabed Simon by shirt and held him off of Mercutio. Mercutio swung at him still.

"Sheath thy sword, Mercutio!" called someone from the Capulet side.

"I will kill him!" Mercutio prepared to swing again.

Theobald Capulet was holding him back before he realized it.

"What dost thou have against Simon, thou demented villain?" Tybalt snapped at him, approaching Mercutio and standing over him.

"Release me!" Mercutio said darkly. Tyablt snapped his fingers and Theobald loosened his grip on Mercutio.

"What hast thou -"

"_What hast thou not against Simon_?" Mercutio exclaimed. "Allegra is thy cousin, Tybalt, not mine!"

Theobald kicked Mercutio roughly in the back of his leg. Mercutio was not pained.

"Why didst thou jump to protect Allegra?" Theobald demanded.

"Why didst thou not?" Mercutio said. "I do not fear Tybalt, and neither shouldst thou or thy brother. She is thy innnocent sister! One strike from that monster Alaverti and she would die had I not stepped in!"

Theobald gave him an icy stare. "Tell us not whether we love our sister."

"I am the only man here who knows what 'tis like to love thy sister!" shouted Mercutio so everyone there understood. He heard Benvolio groan but did not pay attention.

Simon grunted like a beast, attempting to charge Mercutio again. Ricardo beat him to the chance.

"Step back, Mercutio. I say thou lovest her not!" Ricardo said. "Let him go, Theo!"

Theobald trusted his brother and let Mercutio go.

"Thou knowest not what love is, if thou sayest I love not thy sister!" Mercutio said, drawing again.

"I know far better than a fool like thyself!" Ricardo shot back. "Have at thee!"

A far higher voice broke out from the Montague side. Allegra, panting, took a few brave steps toward her brother.

"Nay, have not at him!" she cried. "Do not dare touch him, Ricardo, thou coward!"

"Allegra, stand back -" Ricardo said.

"I am not like thee! I shall_ not _stand back! I called for thee, didst thou hear? Thou dost protect me from Mercutio, who would never harm me, but thou stood by and watched that villain?" She pointed at Simon.

"Allie -"

"Call me not that!"

"- do not get entangled with this gentleman!"

"I love this gentleman!"

Allegra's sharp cry left a moment's bitter silence to float on the warm air. Ricardo did not know what to think. To Allegra's surprise, he turned and left the plaza, tugging Theobald along with him. Tybalt did not notice their absence. His face could have killed on its own. "Thou art a disgrace to the Capulets, thou treacherous bitch!" he yelled. Mercutio would have moved at him but thought he was too near Allegra.

Simon had been staring at Allegra with the same thirsty eyes. As she crept toward the Capulet side, her mouth open to snap at Tybalt, she looked as small and helpless as she had on the wall. He blocked her away from Tybalt.

"That shall be enough from you, Allegra, sweet," he said with a mix of annoyance and thirst.

"Call her not 'sweet'," Mercutio hissed, sounding quite dangerous.

"Nay. Call me what thou likest, Simon," Allegra said, "but I will cower not at thy feet, nor will anyone here with -"

Simon slapped her across the face. The Montagues all gasped; some cried "How dare thee?", others stood back, simply unable to believe it. The Capulets, though, all stood their ground. Mercutio was so angry with Simon he barely noticed how much the fact that Allegra's own servants and friends were not stopping Simon angered him.

Mercutio slid in front of Allegra and punched Simon with such power that Simon fell backward into the arms of the Capulets. Mercutio then turned to Allegra and locked his eyes with hers for a moment.

"Allegra, are you hurt?" he asked.

Allegra just barely held onto dignity. Her face softened for a moment, but she bounced back. "Ay me," she said under her breath. The Montagues watched Mercutio as he put a protective hand on her shoulder and looked her over to see if she had been hurt.

Meanwhile, as Simon rubbed at his bruising face, Tybalt grinned at him. Without a word, he gave Simon the message. The way the Montagues watched Allegra, the way they had gasped and protested - the way their friend loved her - she was not on the Capulets' side. The Montagues liked her, and she liked them.

"Shall I go further?" Simon asked. He looked at Allegra again; after she showed herself to be unafraid, she no longer looked so beautiful and delicate.

"Ay," Tybalt said. "Give her to me and I shall finish her. I shall tell her parents 'twas the fault of the Montagues."

Unfortuantlely for the Capulets, Benvolio had heard Tybalt.

"Mercutio!" he whispered. "We must go away. They are not finished here."

"I am not finished here," Mercutio said. The look of hot fury had not left him. "I shall finish it for them -"

"There should be no talk of finishing things," Tybalt said smoothly, and Mercutio turned around.

"Thou shalt swallow thy words, fool," Mercutio said, drawing. Tybalt loved to see him without a good comeback.

"Draw not, Mercutio! Draw not!" Benvolio cried. "'Tis all they want!"

"Ay, draw not, petty schoolboy," Simon told Mercutio. "I have not finished my dessert."

Mercutio grabbed for Allegra, but Simon got her first. Tybalt shoved Mercutio into the crowd of Capulets, who grabbed him so he could not break free. Tybalt grinned at Simon, who turned Allegra around and kissed her. "Bastards, let them go!" Abram cried and the Montagues joined in, charging the Capulets.

"Back down, gentlemen!" Mercutio called to the Montagues. "The Prince shall come, Balthasar doth seek him out now! All of you shall be beheaded should you not _stand back_!"

The Montagues glared at the Capulets but knew it was wise to listen to Mercutio.

Mercutio had hoped this would get the Capulets to let him go, but they did not. Allegra pushed Simon off of her, disgusted, and stumbled backward. Tybalt gave her a repulsive kind of smile and drew his sword.

"Touch her not!" Mercutio yelled, and the Capulets kicked him quiet.

"A Montague's friend, are you, little Allie?" he said.

"What are you doing, Tybalt?" Allegra asked, backing up into the Montagues. She never made it to them.

"Hush up, Allegra. Be a good girl, now, and let us finish you!" Tybalt grabbed Allegra around the waist and put his hand over her mouth. Allegra fidgeted, trying her hardest to break free, but Tybalt was just too strong. Simon had his hands on his hips and stood tall, satisfied. Tybalt sneered at Mercutio with every word he said, delighted at the sight of his obvious torture.

"Mercutio, thou art an agreeable gentleman, art thou not?" Tybalt asked, and Mercutio only glared, voicing no smooth reply. "I know my cousin is quite dear to thee. I am sure thou shalt not mind if I...cut her up a trifle?"

Mercutio knew shutting his eyes would be cowardly and dangerous, but he could not break free of the Capulets' grasp. "Tybalt, I pray thee!" he choked.

"Oh, did you hear, Tybalt?" Simon asked, smirking at Allegra in a disgusting prideful way. "Sweet Allegra, you are dear to the fearless Mercutio indeed!"

"Why dost thou not object?" Abram screamed at the Capulets, but Benvolio, who was pale with fear, nudged him quiet.

Tybalt's face glowed with pride. "Dear indeed art thou, Allegra, to the lion-hearted Mercutio." Mercutio tried his hardest to pull away, but could not. Tybalt, working his way up to pure satisfaction, continued his taunt. "Alas, just how fearless shall the lion be when the skin is broken?"

Mercutio did not know how much more he could take.

"Tybalt, if thou hast ever loved a woman -"

"Love!" a few men on the Capulet side called, screaming with laughter.

"Love the child, indeed!" Simon said. "Tell me, gentlemen, what will the lion do when he sees her stainless blood?"

Allegra shut her eyes as tightly as possible. Mercutio's short, painful cry...the cheers of the Capulets, her brothers' friends and servants... the protests of the Montagues. All the horrid sounds around her only added to the sharp pain in her arm, and the blood she felt leaking out. It was just a cut, not a stab; Tybalt had only run her across the arm, not through. Nonetheless she felt more pain than she had in a long time. She knew she was panting, but she dared not scream, for that was only what her cousin wanted, what that awful Simon wanted...

"Tybalt, _stop this_!" Benvolio yelled.

Tybalt's grasp around Allegra only tightened so Allegra could barely hold onto her breath. "I have only just begun, Montagues!" Tybalt said. "Tell me thou dost not enjoy this! 'Tis not over, though, until she is!"

Benvolio could no longer take it. Mercutio was being held back. However stupid he thought he was being, he charged forward, but as Tybalt saw him, he placed his sword nearer to Allegra's heart. Every step Benvolio took, the further the blade would sink. Benvolio, ashamed, stepped back again, prompting more obnoxious taunts from the Capulets.

"Why Tybalt, why do you wait?" asked Simon while looking at Mercutio.

Tybalt sneered again, and raised his sword higher, ready to -

"SHEATH THY SWORD, I BESEECH THEE!_"_

The world moved in slow motion. Every head turned to Mercutio, who had fallen on his knees, his face white with horror and desperation. For a second, all were silent. Mercutio - high, mighty, cocky, confident Mercutio - was on his knees, begging for mercy, while Tybalt, who he had always outsmarted, stood proudly over him. Tybalt still held the trembling Allegra, whose eyes were closed. She had been ready for Tybalt's blade. The Montagues were disturbed that Tybalt was satisfied. He had been planning on telling Allegra's parents it was Mercutio who had killed her, for they would have believed him, but the great Mercutio, on his knees, was delicious.

"Get up, thou pitiful coward." The words were honey on Tybalt's tongue.

Mercutio did, without a word, quickly, for he was afraid Tybalt would kill Allegra if he didn't.

"Take thy whore," Tybalt snarled, and pushed Allegra at Mercutio.

Mercutio wrapped his arms around Allegra and put his face in her hair. He felt her breathing heavily onto him as she wrapped one bleeding arm and one unharmed arm around his upper back. He had feared for a moment too long he would never feel her embrace again.

"What's all this, then?"

Everyone jumped into a bowing position as the Prince marched over to them, followed by a few men, including Balthasar. The Capulets and Montagues glared at each other while they were on the ground.

The Prince was a very fierce-looking gentleman, young but not too young, and proud; he gave the air of a dark, fearless warrior who was always ready to fight. Allegra had never been so close to him before; especially now, it was terrifying.

Prince Escalus surveyed the situation, shooting sharp glances at everyone on the ground. Allegra felt the heat of his eyes on her bleeding arm, and the pain stung a bit more.

"Cousin," he finally said in his booming voice, tapping Mercutio so he stood up. "You have sent for my immediate help. What hath happened here?"

Mercutio glared at Tybalt, then explained, "Tybalt and his companion hath done harm to a maiden of the Capulet house, my lord."

The Prince blinked. "Cousin, a maiden?" His stern face was hard and fuming. "What maiden? Show me."

Allegra hoped Mercutio knew how terrified she was, but he did not seem to.

"Allegra Capulet, my lord," he said. Allegra did not see, but Mercutio must have gestured toward her. The Prince approached her and tapped her. She stood up, the lump in her throat returning.

"Maiden," the Prince said, "what hath these gentlemen done to you?"

Allegra gulped. "Well, my lord," she said in a thin voice, "t-they had me against a wall, my lord, and then thy cousin h-helped me... but then they - they h-hurt me agai -"

"They are your family," said the Prince.

"I know, I know, I am sorry, my lord!" Allegra felt the world closing in around her. She fought to keep tears inside her eyes and away from her cheeks, but they were coming, and her breath was speeding up. Her face was bright red. The humiliation! She kept her gaze at her feet, even though she knew she should be looking at the Prince.

"Mercutio," said the Prince while looking at Allegra, "do you know this maiden?"

"Ay, my lord," said Mercutio, biting his lip. Allegra hated the fact he saw her weeping.

The Prince's blazing look mellowed a bit. He looked back at Allegra, who still wept, and took her face in his large but gentle hand.

"You need not apologize," he said, still in the same tone, but quieter. "'Twas not a fault of your's. How did these men hurt you?"

"Pardon, my lord," Mercutio said, knowing Allegra did not want to speak, "Alaverti had her against the wall, and I came between them to help her. Then he struck her, so .. so I struck him, and Tybalt cut her and nearly did worse."

The Prince was still looking at Allegra. Allegra saw something like pity flash by his dark eyes.

"Weep no more," he said to her. "This was a horrible thing." He handed her a hankerchief, which she was puzzled to see.

"Thank thee, my lord," she said, and took it as though it was made of gold.

"Cousin," the Prince said.

"Ay, my lord?" Mercutio asked.

The Prince nodded at Mercutio, and he understood. Mercutio went to stand with Allegra while the Prince tapped Simon.

"This was my fault," Mercutio whispered, gently touching Allegra's bleeding arm.

"Nay, 'twas not!" Allegra said. "'Twas because of you they did not do worse."

"Simon Alaverti," The Prince had been saying in his usual harsh way. "How do you plead?"

Simon's eyes wandered over to Tybalt, who did not return his glance. He kept his head down. All eyes were on him. He made no answer.

"Alaverti, should you ever so much as speak to Allegra Capulet again, your head shall be mine. I shall not have innocent maidens being harmed on the streets of my city. This is not the first time you have done such an offence to a maiden, Alaverti, and it shall be the last or your fate is in my hands. Bow."

Simon's nose twitched. He bowed again.

"And Tybalt," the Prince said, giving Tybalt a flick on the head to stand. To everyone's surprise, Tybalt did not stand. He got into a kneeling position. The Prince's voice became harsher yet.

"You have done worse than I ever imagined. One more toe out of line and you shall be at my mercy, is that clear? What will your kinsmen think?" he yelled. "Killing your own cousin! Your own sinless cousin! This fight hath plauged Verona far too long. This a step too far -"

"- who would ever wish to hurt Allegra?"

The Prince turned back to his cousin and Allegra. Mercutio had just spoken, though it barely sounded like this voice; it sounded small and defeated. He had taken Allegra in his arms and held her tightly, as though shielding her from further harm. The Prince's steady heart jerked a bit.

"Cousin, she is dear to you."

"Ay, my lord," Mercutio said.

The Prince would have actually smiled a little, had it not been for his ever-burning anger with Simon and Tybalt.

"Allegra Capulet is under my protection and that of my cousin Mercutio," he called to everyone there. "Anyone who doth attempt to harm her again shall answer to me. Tybalt!" he shouted, and Tybalt looked at him with extreme hatred. "Go home."

Tybalt nodded, turned and ran away, glaring back as he left. The Prince narrowed his eyes at Simon, who, with the same expression as Tybalt, pushed himself through the crowd and out of the plaza.

"Everyone here is excused," the Prince said, and everyone got up. The crowd broke apart, still whispering and exchanging glances. "Everyone but you, cousin, and Allegra as well."

"Yes, my lord?" Mercutio said, still holding Allegra's hand.

"My men and I shall take Allegra home," the Prince said. "She shall be able to see you when her wound is healed."

"With all due respect, my lord, I do not think her going home will keep her safe to-day," Mercutio said.

The Prince looked fond of him. "Mercutio, while I am aware you are very able to keep her safe, I desire a word with her father. It is my wish she doth come with me now. Come, Allegra." He began to lead Allegra and his followers away.

"Good-bye," Allegra whispered as she followed the Prince away.

Mercutio could have said good-bye, but as he looked at her, something blocked him. The sun was setting and what had just happened had been one of the most horrible things Mercutio had ever seen in his life, but at that moment, the world was never lighter. Mercutio knew why. He had never been more fond of her smooth, gentle, smiling face until he had come so close to losing it. He never imagined he would ever come so frighteningly close to losing her. He had never been so afraid. His heart had stopped for a moment.

"Ah, Mercutio."

Mercutio had not realized Benvolio behind him, but he was not startled. Allegra and Escalus had left the plaza already, and his heart felt very heavy as he thought of her on the wall.

"Ah, Benvolio," he said. "Why do you say 'ah'? Of all the things to say at this moment!"

Benvolio actually laughed a bit. Mercutio raised an eyebrow.

"Mercutio," Benvolio said in a quiet voice, "you love her."

"Well, I know that -" Mercutio said, but Benvolio barely seemed to hear.

"You _love _her. What you did today - Mercutio, _you love her_!"


	16. Chapter 16 Allegra's Rebellion

Hi readers! I feel like it's been forever since I've posted this (I started working on a new novel), but I knew I needed to post today, as it's Shakespeare's birthday (or so we think).

Thanks to all my great reviewers and readers. I love you all!

DISCLAIMER - I'll give Shakespeare a good disclaimer today as a birthday present. I own nothing in this fic but Allegra, her brothers, her parents, their first names, Bruna, and Simon.

Note: You've realized this is Rated T? It certainly is. Language wise, it's liable to even go past. My apologies. Keep this in mind while you enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The candle light made Allegra's head spin. After the longest day of her life, she wished she could just go to bed, but the Prince was still there, and no one had dismissed her. Ignoring her aching head and avoiding her father's stern face, she rubbed at the bandage on her arm to distract herself from the booming voice of the Prince. A thought pained her; she did not know what her father's face had looked like when the Prince had told him about her and Mercutio. She thought it probably should not bother her so much, what he thought - and anyway, should her father not just be glad a kinsman of the Prince favored Allegra? Being a friend of the Montagues didn't change who Mercutio was, did it?

She raised her head a bit to look at her father. Did it...?

The Prince's voice was loud as ever in the darkening sitting room. "...innocent maiden," he had been telling everyone. Tybalt, who had joined them earlier, cleared his throat at this. Tancredo had given Allegra an angry look earlier, demanding she left Tybalt alone. Allegra couldn't believe it. _Tybalt had just tried to kill her! _She wanted nothing more than to charge him and punch all the hate out of him, but her arm still stung a little, she was exhausted and it would not be appropriate in the Prince's presence. The Prince was already so fond of her, so it seemed.

"What say you, Capulet?" the Prince said, suddenly turning his direct attention to Tancredo. "Do you think 'tis right for your kinsmen to harm your sinless daughter? Do you believe this is a triumph for the Capulets?"

Tancredo was holding back a snarl. "Nay, my lord. I would expect my kinsmen to defend the maidens of our family and not harm them."

"And you shall keep in mind your nephew Tybalt is on his final chances," the Prince asked, "and that your daughter's further harm is punishable by death for Tybalt or anyone with him?"

"I shall," said Tancredo, biting his tounge.

"Then I am no longer needed here," the Prince said in a final tone, gesturing for his followers to stand. "I thank you all for your time. Allegra Capulet, remember, thou art forever welcome in the sanctuary of the palace or the home of my brother and his sons my nephews."

"Thank you, my lord," said Allegra, cringing slightly as he mentioned his brother's sons. She wanted more than anything to talk to Mercutio now. She had left him so quickly. After what he had done to protect her, she thought he was the most amazing man in the world, even more than she had before today.

After the Prince left, Allegra, Theobald, Ricardo, Celestine and Tybalt all waited for Tancredo to speak again. Allegra's insides all morphed into one tight little ball that pained her when she breathed. To her, and everyone's, surprise, Tancredo's face was solemn.

"Thank you, Tybalt," he said, and Tybalt left. Allegra went back to picking at her bandage, feeling her nerves calm. Everyone expected to be dismissed.

"Stupid girl," Tancredo said clearly.

Allegra looked up. She had been so sure he would not blame it on her. He took the side of his family for everything, but this was different. Allegra had been completley innocent. "Father?" she said as loudly as he had spoken.

Tancredo shot up, his face reddening. "You have shamed our entire family disgracefully to-day, you idiot girl!"

"How, Father? What have I done?" Allegra snipped, standing also. She had never spoken this way to her father before. It was entirely inappropriate, but she had never been so angry.

"You have embarassed -"

"I have embarassed the Capulets? Have I really? Oh,_ I am so sorry_!" Allegra cried, clenching her teeth. "I am sorry I was not thinking of the Capulets when some savage man was trying to finger me, and when mine brothers thought nothing of't. And I suppose they do not embarrass the Capulets, but I do for nearly being raped and killed?"

"Daught-air, _si vous plait_, go no further -" Celestine cried, but Tancredo shushed her.

"You shamed us before to-day, girl! What is this, 'Mercurial' -"

"Mercutio, Father," Theobald muttered.

"'Mercutio', a Montague's friend? And Tybalt's only defeater?" Tancredo fumed. "_And courting you_?"

"And a bastard, Father, a crazy bastard," Theobald added.

"Damn you, Theobald, shut thy mouth! He defeated Tybalt only because he is better than Tybalt!" said Allegra, and Celestine gasped. "He is a better fighter and a better man and he would never hurt me and I love him!"

"He is practical kin with the Montagues! I shall die before you see him ever again! You will stop with him before you go a step further –"

"We have gone further than you know, Father." Allegra's brothers gaped at her.

"Do not threaten me! You are a stupid virgin and you know nothing of love!"

"JESUS CHRIST*!" Allegra yelled, and Celestine cried, "Allegra Liat!", but Allegra went on.

"_Drop dead, then, for I side with the Montagues and they are the stronger family, and I am not a virgin and I love him more than you love anything in the world!"_

Allegra was out of breath. She would have gone on, but was silenced by the most horrible glare she had ever seen from her father. His face was so red and he breathed so hard - Allegra was not afraid, even though she knew she had said too much.

"You_..slept...with...a...MONTAGUE ALLY_?" Tancredo screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED AT THE PLAZA TODAY, YOU HELL-CHILD! HOW DARE YOU ASSIOSIATE WITH ANYONE OF THAT CROWD? HOW DARE YOU SAY THEY ARE THE STRONGER FAMILY?"

"THEY ARE THE BRAVER AND THE BETTER MEN!" Allegra yelled at the same time. "AND YOU KNOW THAT! THEY TRIED TO DEFEND ME WHEN SIMON HAD ME ON THE WALL, THEY TRIED TO DEFEND ME AND MINE BROTHERS DID NOT! YOU ARE A BEAST!"

"_Scum_!" Tancredo yelled. "Whore, disgrace, dunce ... Go to your bed chamber and stay there until I say to leave! You will stay there for a year, for all I care!"

"I would as well die than stay in this room!" Allegra held her ears and fled to her bed chamber, blocking out any more of her fathers' harsh words or her brother's disbelieving gasps, or her mother's horrified squeals. She had said all she had felt. She had wasted her hope on wishing for her father's sympathy. She flung herself onto the bed and, for the first time she could remember, cried as though she were four years old until she was left out of breath and had to fall asleep.

She woke some time later, still shaking from the fight with her father and all the sobbing. She had thought that maybe sleeping and crying would help her feel better. That had been childish of her, she thought. She had felt like a disgrace to the Capulet name her entire life, but never like this. She curled herself into a ball on her bed. She had known her father did not like her and had wanted a third son, not a sickly daughter. She wished she could have born into another family, like the Montagues. Surely they would not mind if their daughter loved Mercutio.

Allegra sighed. She recalled a few weeks ago, when they agreed not to marry but still to one day go away together to Venice. If it meant leaving Verona forever, Allegra thought she would love to go to Venice, with Mercutio, who she had never loved more, who would hold and protect her...

She felt a tear run down her cheek again, and wiped it away. She did not want to see herself crying again, or whining for her pain; she was stronger than that. She distracted herself and went to her window. The moon was on the river, and it looked later then she had thought. No one was on the street that she could see. She gasped to herself as a new idea entered her mind. The vines beneath her window were easy to climb; she had climbed them multiple times throughout her life. The Prince had offered her sanctuary, hadn't he? And her father had said she would be here for a long time. He had never struck her before, but Allegra had a feeling she would be starved. Without another thought, she gathered her courage and climbed down the tower, untangling her bandage as it got stuck to the vines.

Once she was safe on the ground, she began to run. The palace was closer than Mercutio's home, and while she could easily go there, something told her not to cross the plaza; it was large, and dark and deserted, it would look empty and frightening. She wondered if the Prince would be angry with her for coming at night, but doubted he would if she told him why.

"There!" said a familiar voice.

Allegra's heart skipped a beat as a cold hand covered her mouth. That horrible feeling of helplessness entered her again, and she fidgeted as she was brought into a dark alleyway. She screamed as she was thrown against the wall again, in the same way as before -

"Simon!" she yelled.

Simon bowed, as did Tybalt. There were other men as well. All of them wore hoods, as to disguise themselves. Allegra was too shocked to be afraid.

"What are you doing?"

"Why, kidnapping thee, sweet," said Simon in a mocking tone, "and shouldst thou protest, I shall do the honor of killing thee."

"Thank thee, Allegra, for making this so simple," Tybalt said as he tied her hands. "We were going to come to thy window."

"Tybalt! Thou art mad!" Allegra yelled. "Wherefore dost thou do this?"

"Ah," Simon said, "but to everyone in Verona, I assure thee, 'twill be the Montagues doing it, not us."

Allegra's fear finally kicked in as she understood. She knew her father would believe them that the Montagues were doing this, never her.

Unable to use her hands in any way, Allegra kicked Simon as hard as she could. Simon did not look phased.

"I was not planning to do this quite yet," Tybalt said with a horrible mocking smile, "but I think we should now, shan't we, Simon? We needn't wait! 'Tis all the Montagues' doing, after all, and there are no rats here to beg us to spare her."

"I shall do the honors," Simon said, drawing.

Allerga could no longer protest. The world in front of her blackened.


	17. Chapter 17 The Note

Hello faithful readers and welcome back! Chapter 17 is finally here. Wow. This story is older than Cornadopia (well, technically it has been older than me for a little while now...) But I assure you this is NOT the last chapter. In my mind, everything before this was Act One, and now it's Act Two.

DISCLAIMER - Me no own nothing Shakespeare owned.

Special thanks to all reviewers (*cough*brookeblue*cough*Pargoletta*cough*DarkAlessa*cough*). I am loving you and the reviews.

Enjoy please! (and as I've said before, sorry to all Capulet-likers - from a slightly insensitive Mercuito fan.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It started like any other day, though Romeo was with them and Allegra was not. After he had been assured by the Prince his cousin that Tancredo Capulet's daughter was safe in the royal kinsmens' watch, Mercutio prepared himself to wait for her and sought out Benvolio and the other Montagues.

He was happier than ever to see Romeo again. Up until the day he had met Allegra, Mercutio, Benvolio and Romeo were almost never apart, but since he and Allegra had begun courting and Romeo had found a new maiden to throw himself into, Mercutio barely saw him anymore. When Mercutio found Romeo and Benvolio on the street, he joined them immediately and it was as though nothing had changed.

At least, to Mercutio and Romeo, nothing had changed.

Benvolio, always a quiet gentleman but never quite like this, fell behind his friends as their steps were stiumuated by their exicted talk of their loves. Benvolio was used to his cousin bouncing from one maiden to the next, declaring undying love for one maiden and then another the next week. Mercutio, though, was shocking. Benvolio had thought his friend's feelings for Allegra were bound to come and go, like Romeo's, as Allegra was the first girl he ever had feelings for. The previous day, Mercutio had shielded Allegra with his life. Benvolio knew that was not something anyone would do unless they were very, very much in love.

Sighing as he sat himself down on the fountain next to his quick-moving, chattering friends, Benvolio recalled the night of the Capulets' masquarade. Romeo's latest true love, Rosaline, was all he had spoken about, and Benvolio, Mercutio and the others had tried to get him out of it. Eventually, Mercutio mentioned this ridiculous fairy... Mab? Queen Mab, that was it. Benvolio snorted just thinking about it. Where did Mercutio think of these things? And how was it that he went from not believing in love to failling in love all in one night? It was good to see him so happy, but Benvolio never imagined Mercutio leaving him to be left alone and forgotten because of a maiden.

"Benvolio, how now, cuz?" Romeo asked after he and Mercutio had finished hysterically laughing about something. Benvolio shook his head, uttering the most sincere smile he could force out of himself, and small as it was, Romeo believed it and went to listen to Mercutio's latest speech, along with their other friends. Benvolio was disgusted with himself. He felt no different from when he was a child and he was left out of a game.

"Begging your pardon, sir," came a little voice. Benvolio turned to see a little messenger boy bowing to him. The boy spoke softly, and his eyes wandered. Benvolio got the feeling he was disturbed. "Are you not a Montague?" the boy asked.

Benvolio stood. "Ay, boy. Here, a coin for thy trouble. What dost thou bring?"

The boy handed Benvolio a letter that had been folded many times. "A note for yourself and your family, sir. Master Tybalt says 'tis urgent."

Benvolio got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Thank thee," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Good day."

The boy nodded and ran off into the crowded plaza, looking back as though he regretted ever being there. The sinking feeling in Benvolio's stomach turned to a cold, hollow pain as he read the note.

Mercutio and Romeo, oblivious to the fact that a note had even been delivered, stopped their ping-pong game of joking for a moment and caught their breath.

"Ah, Mercutio," Romeo laughed, his deep brown eyes lightening. "Never have I seen thee so firey. And thyself, of all in Verona."

Mercutio poked him. They had spoken of Romeo's shock about Allegra, but Romeo had never gotten over it. Still, while Mercutio could have told Romeo to get used to it, the idea of his love for Allegra had been reborn inside him.

"Ay, I am on fire."

"And for Allegra?" Romeo grinned. "What is Allegra? Speak of her, Mercutio. Thou owe'st it to me. Thou art a poet. A bad one, but a poet nonetheless. Speak."

Mercutio spoke without consicousness. "What is Allegra. Huh. Only such a maiden that Venus would envy, that fairies would bow to, whose hair a simple man would shop with, whose skin the swan would think her own." Mercutio saw Romeo was hysterically laughing, and shook his head. "Bah. I act like thee."

"Thou act'st most gay!" said Romeo.

"Ay, quite like thee!" Mercutio said, rubbing his fist against Romeo's short, chestnut-colored hair.

Midday came soon, and Benvolio had read the note again and again. He looked at Mercutio and his heart sank even more. He didn't know how to tell him Allegra was definitley not coming.

"Ah, midday," Romeo said. "I must go. But I will meet with you at this spot to-morrow. I mean thee, too, cuz!" he added, patting Benvolio's shoulder.

"Aw, Romeo, have you no soul?" Mercutio asked. "You will leave poor me with the bore Benvolio and no maiden to distract me?" Romeo simpered, and Mercutio waved his hand. "Oh, you with your own maiden. Hump off, then."

Romeo smiled. He ran away, calling, "Tomorrow, Mercutio! Good day, Benvolio, everyone!"

When Romeo was gone, Mercutio turned his attention to his other best friend, just as Benvolio had feared. Benvolio sighed. He actually felt tears coming on. He kept his head down and stood still, ignoring Mercutio when he poked him.

"Alive, Ben? Asleep? Or bored as I am? Shall we go find some tavern or some other distraction? Allegra looks not as though she shall come soon, on my life."

Benvolio built up the courage to look at his friend's bright face. "Not soon, nay," he said. Mercutio narrowed his eyes at the note and grabbed at it, and Benvolio turned away.

"Thou wilt not show the letter?" Mercutio asked, grabbing at it and finally suceeding. "Thou tease!"

"Mercutio -" Benvolio began, but Mercutio opened it and walked away as he read it. He brought it to the others, who looked over his shoulder as he read it.

"Mercutio, stop!" Benvolio cried, but the Montagues shook their head. "Mercutio, 'tis grave news!" Benvolio would have tried harder, but Mercutio was too fast a reader.

Mercutio's face was pale as the moon. His look of excited pleasure turned around completley. Benvolio saw the pain. Mercutio shut the note and trhew it on the ground, walking back to fountain as though he was going to wash off the note's germs. The Montagues all had their eyebrows raised.

"Mercutio, who sent thee this?"

"Is it grave news?"

They all began to crowd him. Benvolio thought he had never seen him so pale.

"Ay," said Mercutio, "'tis grave news. Tybalt... Tybalt hath sunk lower than even I could drag him, and I his only defeater." He raised his head. "Benvolio," he said, his voice rough.

"Mercutio, I thought 'twas best I did not say -"

"_I had to know_!" Mercutio cried, running to the note and stomping on it.

"Benvolio," Abram said, "what didst thou not tell him?"

Mercutio kicked the note at them. "Tybalt has Allegra."

"WHAT?" said Balthasar. "You jest!"

"Just read the damned thing!" Mercutio panted. "Read it and drown it and damn it..."

"I shall read it. Let me read it." Benvolio opened the note in his trembling hands.

_Montagues -_

_I ask that you all search your thoughts. Allegra Capulet promised to come to you at midday. She shall not. At this time, she is alive and well. If you find her in time, I will spare her life. If you come not after her, it will be as good as killing her. Should you tell a soul of her being with me, I will show no mercy._

_Think of her little life and of your bastard ways,_

_Tybalt and Simon_

"Mercutio," said Benvolio, "Sit down and think before you act. If you do not act wisely, Allegra will lose her life."

"No mercy," Mercutio said as Benvolio led him to the fountain. "GOD IN HEAVEN!" he erupted, and Balthasar actually screamed. "Tybalt's a devil! I thought Allegra was safe! I should have been there -"

"There was naught thou couldst do." Benvolio spoke as calmly as he could. "The Prince brought Allegra home. Thou couldst not stop him."

"I did not try hard enough! Ah, there is a sickness within me." Mercutio held his stomach, as though he would vomit. "I taunted Tybalt too far. I had it coming. I am the worst lover in the world."

"Thou art not," Abram said. "And 'tis to get at the Montagues, not only thee."

There was a silence. Mercuito and Benvolio exchanged glances.

"Abram, thou speak'st correctly," Benvolio said. "I know Tybalt. He's challenged me many times. He hateth the Montagues more than anything." Benvolio's eyes widened. "He shall blame Allegra's death on us."

A few others gasped. Benvolio made sense, as did Mercutio. Tybalt wanted revenge on Mercutio, and, as always, to destroy the Montagues. Mercutio was revlieved to know what was happening, but the thought of Allegra alone, probably in the dark somewhere, probably with Simon - it was like he was ripping apart.

"So he shall definitley kill her?" asked Balthasar.

"Nay," said Mercutio, suddenly raising his head. "He shall not definitley kill her. He wrote he times us." Mercutio swallowed. "Should we not find her in time, then ... but if we do, he shall only blame hercapture on all of you."

"And you," Benvolio added through a cough.

"Alas, what more can he do to me?" Mercutio growled, almost to himself, wondering how much more he would be able to take. "Whatever happens," he said, clenching his fists, "Tybalt shall not win."

Benvolio stood. "Think before you -"

"There is not time," said Mercutio, standing also. "I know not how, Benvolio, but we shall find Allegra. We must go."

"If thou go'st, wherefore think thou Tybalt may spare thee?" Benvolio asked.

"He may not. My blood, i'faith, should be dearer to Tybalt than Allegra's. So if the King of Cats should find satisifaction in killing me till his debt is emptied on his sword, I will not care; then will I see my love freed." Mercutio said this without realizing it, but meant it. "Now, we cannot tell anyone. Tybalt shall find out if we do - I_ know _he shall. We must do this in secret."

"Do what?" Benvolio asked.

"Anything," Mercutio said. He tried his hardest to hold onto a little spark of optimism. "Her safety is my only prize."


	18. Chapter 18 Tancredo and Mercutio

Readers! My deepest apologies for taking eons to update!

Here is Chapter Eighteen. I have been very busy. I promise you I will finish this story and I will speed things up. Reviewers, I love you!

Without further adieu, Chapter Eighteen of 'Mercutio and Allegra'. Enjoy! And review.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All was cold and dark. The brat had not awakened. The knock on her head had kept her asleep for hours. Tybalt had been sure it had killed her, but he saw her breathing and knew she had to be alive. No matter, anyway; if she lived, he would make sure she kept her mouth shut. He did not need her to die. Though not flesh and blood to Tybalt, and a traitor to the family name, the girl was still a Capulet. He had always loathed her. Yet, when he had raised the sword to her heart, much to the horror of the Montagues and the cretin Mercutio, the feeling one gets when one slaughters an animal came upon him. It was a sensation of filthiness and sinfulness more so than he had ever felt. He had never gotten it before.

She stirred, mumbling something in her own secret idiot language in her sleep on the floor. Tybalt rolled his eyes. Realizing nothing at all stopped him from yelling at her to shut up, he heard a knock on the door, and thus entered Simon's servant.

"What?" Tybalt said, rising from his desk. "Why have you come? Where is Simon?"

Simon's servant let out a little screech of horror. "Master Simon is just outside, Master Tybalt. He is watching the street."

That was where Tybalt had put him. "What are you doing here?" he asked the servant.

"Thy cousins, for whom thou hast called, Master Tybalt." He bowed and sort of pushed Theobald and Ricardo in.

"Good morning, Tybalt," Theobald said with an admiring smile. "Hast thou captured thy desired hostage?"

Tybalt nodded, and pointed to Allegra across the room. Draped in her thick shawl and curled up on the floor, breathing deeply, she had given the air of a sleeping hound. Theobald jumped a bit when he saw the back of her blonde head, and recognized it immediately; of course, though, as his father would not have objected, her did not object. Ricardo, however, to the extreme shock of Theobald and Tybalt, felt a rush of long-held-in fury wave through his muscular body, lunged forward, knocking over Tybalt's desk chair and tripping over his brother.

"That is my sister!" Ricardo yelled. "_That is my sister_!"

Theobald held his brother back with all his strength. Tybalt wrinkled his nose.

"Ricardo, art thou a Capulet?"

"_Thou shalt kill her_!" Ricardo said, squirming in his brother's grasp. "_Tybalt, thou art going to kill her, Theobald told me all about the hostage_!" He paused to steady himself. Bats had appeared under his eyes. "Why her?"

Tybalt stood. Just like Mercutio had for one agonizing split second, Ricardo pictured Tybalt as a king and himself as a commoner, about to be put to death.

"You know why her!" Tybalt barked. "And we need not kill her yet, if at all. If you listen to me, perhaps I shall spare her." He had never looked at Ricardo with such disgust. "Perhaps."

Ricardo's usually solemn face started to bubble up. A vein in his forehead throbbed. Growling and breaking free of Theobald, he swept out of the room, shooting the sickest glare he had ever shot at Tybalt. Theobald and Tybalt exchanged glances. For a moment, Theobald looked ready to speak up, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Tybalt sat him down.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Simon's home was not far from Ricardo's. Ricardo came home and shut himself in his room, still growling like the beast he was. He said nothing to anyone; not the maids or cook, no matter what they asked of him. His father had forbidden anyone to knock on Allegra's door or speak with her. No one dared to. No one, in this house, knew. No one but Ricardo and his brother knew. Ricardo almost wept for fear when he was alone, and struggled to keep his angry face on his march through the home.

Tancredo had asked nothing of Ricardo. In fact, he had forgotten for a moment that Ricardo was his child. Tancredo sat in his huge red chair in the sitting room, massaging his temples, speaking to no one, gazing at the river. When a knock sounded at his door (he had had the old knocker fixed weeks ago), he, in a rush to abandon his chair, went to the front of his huge house, shooed away the servants and answered it himself.

There on his steps stood a man far younger than he was. Tancredo had most definitely seen him before, but he did not know where; however, he felt he knew the gentleman well, even without knowing his name. The gentleman was not grinning in the slightest. He looked rather rushed. However, the twisted look on his boyish face, the way he bit his pale lips, made it easy for Tancredo to believe the gentleman was used to grinning. Tancredo, for some reason, did not like the man already. He looked him over. The man's hair was in needed of an asylum for the crazy, thought Tancredo; wild as a caveman's, dirt-brown. The gentleman was not too small but short for a man, and his arms were skinny. He had the face of a child. Tancredo felt uneasy.

The gentleman cleared his throat. "Good day, Signor Capulet."

"What art thou, gentleman?" Tancredo inquired of the frantic boy.

The gentleman jumped a little. "I am Mercutio of the Prince's house, sir," he said, then began to wring his hands.

Tancredo was sure he did not like him.

"Mercutio?" Tancredo asked. "Lover of my daughter?"

Mercutio nodded eagerly.

"My condolences," Tancredo said quickly. He shut the door in the Mercutio's face and turned to leave. His mouth had already opened; he was about to call the servants and demand they threw Mercutio into the river, but there was another urgent knock on the door. Tancredo groaned. There was no getting rid of this man!

"Nay, pray, sir!" the whelp called. "I ask humbly I may be allowed in?"

Tancredo did not move.

"Sir, I pray!"

Tancredo stood with his back against the door.

"Sir, I _beg_!"

Tancredo wad disgusted. He opened the door to face the pitiful man, who had been ready to speak again. Tancredo cut him off harshly.

"Thou, of all people, I would expect to know Allegra is not here. She broke out of her room and shall return in good time."

Mercutio bit his lip. Tancredo ignored his growing pity. "Nay, sir," Mercutio said. He took a deep breath. "This is what I must talk to you about." He blinked and paced a bit left and then right again. He kept his blue eyes wide open as though he were in a forest of ghosts. Finally he turned back to Tancredo. "I beseech you, sir, let me in."

Tancredo looked over the boy; he had no weapons on him. There was no place on his body where he could have been hiding them. Tancredo could hardly believe it. This was ultimate shame. Tybalt, brave Tybalt - his one and only defeater was this puppy! He hardly looked dangerous. He stood there struggling to hold onto his pride. He was younger than Tybalt. He was hardly a man at all. Tancredo was doubly disgusted, but the gentleman begged him. He sighed and let Mercutio in. Mercutio thanked him numerous times.

Tancredo led Mercutio into his dining room, for that was where he settled affairs with his war with the Montagues. He would have liked to find one of his sons there, but they were both gone. Not even his wife was around. Only one servant tended to them. It was only Tancredo and Mercutio.

Although Tancredo loathed this pathetic whelp, he could not help being civil. Mercutio was worried about something, almost shivering. Tancredo offered him a pastry. He turned it down gentlemanly as he was sat down in the dining room.

"Now," Tancredo said in a balanced tone. "Mine sons hath told me - and, I pray, stop me if I speak wrongly - that thou hast consorted more than once with the Montague family?"

"Alas, I shan't lie," said Mercutio a little too loudly. "They are my friends, every one of them. 'Tis not they, though, who should be called guilty for taking your daughter, sir."

Tancredo raised his eyebrows. "Taking? Taking my daughter?"

Mercutio's breathing was heavy. "Ay. Sir," he said, fidgeting in his chair, "Allegra did not break out of her room, sir. She was kidnapped, sir. I should not be telling you.."

"And what men are responsible, do you think?" inquired Tancredo.

Mercutio looked taken aback. Did Tancredo, he wondered, care at all about Allegra's life?

"Forgive this idea, sir," Mercutio said, clearing this throat. "I pray you, tell no one I tell you of this. Tybalt of thy very house. And Simon, his friend. I know not whether thy daughter or his lordship the Prince told you, but the two men hath a lust for Allegra's blood."

"Thou dost put it with a solemn face, my good fellow," Tancredo said, "but I cannot believe thee. I pray thou leavest." Tancredo stood up.

"Wait!" Mercutio cried. "I pray thee, why not? Why canst thou not believe me? Sir, I would rather spill my own blood than be judged by that of my friends."

Tancredo heard the desperation in his boyish voice. "Wouldst thou swear it by thy noble heart, with which thou hast succeeded in defeating Tybalt, my brave nephew?"

Mercutio stared for a moment, then dug his hand into a pocket on his outfit. After seconds of fumbling and aggravation, he fished out a note and shoved it at Tancredo, who at this point had suck down again.

"Do read this note, sir, that was sent to the Montagues to-day," he begged.

Tancredo skimmed through it, catching only a few words. "'Tis not signed with any name."

"Benvolio Montague told me the messenger boy said he brought it from Tybalt. Sir, I swear it on my life -"

"You are not a villainous boy." Tancredo shook his head. "You are of regal blood. 'Tis a pity the Montagues hath taken over thy fresh young mind."

"_To hell with the Montagues_!"

Tancredo nearly jumped out of his skin. Mercutio stood up and banged his fist on the table. His voice was piercing and his face twitching - he looked quite of out of his mind, and Tancredo could ignore the cries for help hidden in the midst of his voice. "'Twas your kin who took Allegra - _Allegra's kin!_ - and should you not help me, you shall not have a daughter for very much longer!"

Tancredo found his voice. "'Tis all for the better. She swore allegiance to the Montagues - little viper -"

"I pray you, no more insults!" Mercutio cried as if in pain. He locked his fierce eyes with Tancredo's; Tancredo could not look away. "She is a good maid! Sir, hear me. I am sure you hoped for another noble son when your sickly daughter came, but, sir, if your heir Theobald was kidnapped by his own kin, Allegra would keep a strong heart and help as all the men would! If you are worrying about strength, Allegra has the heart and pride of any man, and sir, for this I love her. I love your daughter more than I love anything else in the world. She means everything to me. I cannot lose her, I shall die! I shall die! I need your help! Help me!"

By the time he had finished, Mercutio had approached Tancredo and was still staring at him with hungry eyes. Fear was everywhere on him, and his hands were now trembling. He was a very pitiful sight in Tancredo's eyes, and Tancredo's flame of hatred for him had faded to an ember. Tancredo, for a moment, was not sure what to say.

"You are a fool," Tancredo decided to say.

Mercutio sighed. Tancredo was not going to help him.

"Perhaps I am, but not for loving thy daughter."

His voice was firmer than Tancredo had expected. Tancredo would not let it phase him.

"Ay, for that and everything else!" Tancredo shouted, standing. "When Allegra doth come back, she can plague you! She is your plague!"

"Sir, thanks to thee, I doubt she shall come back," Mercutio said darkly. "_Arrivaderci*, __vescica_."

He turned to the door and left. Tancredo put his head down on the table.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"OI!"

Mercutio thought it had been a wall he had hit as he exited Giovanni's dining room. In fact, it had been something harder.

"Muck for brains," he said as he waved Ricardo away. Ricardo took Mercutio's hands and squeezed his wrists. Mercutio did not know what he was doing. He kicked Ricardo as hard as he could. He could not break free. Ricardo pulled him into a nearby room and Mercutio kicked and squirmed, feeling the strain in his hands. Finally Ricardo pushed him down and locked the door. The room was dark.

"Thou wert a fool to have told my father," Ricardo said.

"Let me go!" Mercutio said.

"Quiet thyself!" Ricardo barked. "Let me finish. My father will ask Tybalt -"

"Let me go, thou villain!" Mercutio cried.

Ricardo slapped him.

"Ricardo, I warn thee!" Mercutio hissed. "If Tybalt doth know thy father doth know, he shall kill Allegra." Mercutio gulped. "Thy sister. And if he doth, I shall kill thee!"

Ricardo put his face inches away from Mercutio's. Mercutio thought it best he did not move.

"Will thou follow me," Ricardo asked, "or not?"

Mercutio stood up and backed away, into a statue. Ricardo was still a few feet away, ready to pounce on him.

"Taunt me not at this time, coward!" Mercutio growled. "Go and grab at a man who is not off to rescue thy sister, who thou carest about like thou carest about pigeon dung."

Ricardo took a vase and threw it on the ground. It smashed. Mercutio shielded himself.

"I have cared about her longer than thou hast, Mercutio!" he shouted. "Now we must go!"

"'We' shall go nowhere!" Mercutio said. "I shall move not a foot with thee leading! I shall move one in thy groin shouldst thou not let me pass!"

Ricardo would not, regardless of how Mercutio tried, let him pass.

"Thou knowest not where to go," Ricardo said.

Mercutio took Ricardo's scruff and squeezed it. Ricardo struggled not to choke. Mercutio was not large, but he was certainly strong...

"Thou knowest where she is."

"I do," Ricardo spat.

"Take me," Mercutio said, "or I will kill thee."

"I am not thy prisoner!" Ricardo yelled, breaking free and shoving Mercutio onto the ground. Mercutio picked himself up.

"I will take thee because I wish to find my sister safe, not because thou hast threatened me! Now, follow me! We have little time!"

Mercutio did not move.

"Well?" Ricardo said.

"If thou liest," Mercutio said, "thou knowest, I am going to kill thee."

Ricardo narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said. "If I lie, kill me."

The two young men were together. They kept their faces firm and swallowed their nerves, and Ricardo led Mercutio to Simon's home.

*Bye, Bladder.


	19. Chapter 19 Ten Minutes

Ciao, readers! Long time no see.

Let's get down to business then.... introduction for Chapta Nineteen.

Reviewers - love you very much. Readers - love you too.

Enjoy!

Ricardo pulled Mercutio to Simon's home. Right on the river, it was not too far from Allegra's, and looked quite alike. Ricardo tried to pull Mercutio through the plaza. Mercutio did not know what possessed Ricardo to touch him, but did not let him. Soon, though, he came to realize Ricardo was trying to prevent the men who guarded Simon's home from seeing him, Mercutio. Mercutio ignored the fact he suddenly felt bad.

As they finally approached the back of Simon's home, they came to see all the Montagues from earlier that day, and a few other servants and friends of their's, huddled near the back of the grand house. They all spoke with hushed voices, and Balthazar jumped a foot in the air when he was Mercutio and Ricardo coming. Benvolio rushed forward, followed by Abram and -

"Valentine?" Mercutio said.  
"He insisted," Benvolio said.

"Ay," Valentine said, nodding eagerly.

""Tis not safe for thee here, brother," Mercutio said.

"Do not mind him, Mercutio," Benvolio said. He gave Ricardo the evil eye.

"He hath sworn on his life," said Mercutio before Benvolio could act.

"Ay," Ricardo said. "And 'twas I who brought thy friend here. Thy friends need not fear me."

"Thou dost not follow Tybalt, then?" Benvolio asked, his face hard.

"Sir, there is nothing I care about more than the safety of my sister, I promise thee," Ricardo said. Benvolio studied him. Mercutio could tell he was believed.

By now the other men on the Montague side had joined them. All of them were either wringing their hands or looking down at their feet. When Benvolio subtly mimed Ricardo was not an enemy, the Montagues exploded with questions and worried wails.

"Nay!" Mercutio said. "None of this! Come, art thou men?"

"Mercutio, thou art right," Abram said. "There is a time limit."

"How many more minutes have we, though?" Benvolio asked.

"Ten, last I checked," Balthazar said.

"TEN? HOW -"

"Peace, Benvolio," Mercutio said, more to comfort himself. "If Allegra shall live, it will not be because of our doubting."

"Brother, art thou not afraid?" Valentine asked.

"Nay!" Mercutio said, frowning. Then he clutched his heart. "Marry, I will not lie about such a thing as this. I am afraid. I have never been more afraid."

Benvolio rubbed his temples. "I wish I had some word of reassurance for you, but I have none."

"I need none," Mercutio said, trying to stand a little taller. "I need no words. Where in the house do they keep her?"

"The bastards hath put her there on that fourth floor," Ricardo said, pointing to the window.

"Have they harmed her?" Mercutio asked, feeling himself turning pale with fear again. "Is she well, or in pain?"

Abram bit his lip.

"_Abram_!" Mercutio begged.

"We know not," said a few men at once.

Mercutio let out a breath he realized he had been holding in. Valentine placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, looking nearly as sick as his brother.

"Dost thou know what they plan to do to her?" Valentine asked.

"I know not," Benvolio said. "They are armed, and - HIDE THYSELVES!"

"What?" said Valentine. All the men were pulled to the other side in a sort of chain that was started by Balthasar in the front, and they held their breath as some man on the Capulets side inspected the area they had just been standing in. When the man left, Benvolio opened his mouth to continue. Mercutio hushed him, and gestured for the others to follow him.

They ran with as little sound as possible out of the property and onto the street next to it. They were out of earshot. They caught their breath.

"They are fools to have put her on a floor that high at a riverside house," Mercutio breathed.

Benvolio raised his eyebrows. "Why fools for that?"

"Shall they not push her out?" Valentine asked, "into the river, from the high window?" The others agreed.

"Then perhaps I am wrong," Mercutio said. "Perhaps they are not fools for that, but fools for their attempt to do this to a friend of the likes of us." To everyone's surprise, Mercutio's normal mischievous smile had come back after what seemed like years. Its presence took what felt like a heavy rock off of each of the men's shoulders.

"Hear me, now," Mercutio went on. "Where is the fish market?"

Benvolio's new smile vanished immediately. "Mercutio!" he groaned. "Of all times in thy life, HOW canst thou think of thy stomach _now_?"

"Nay, hear me!" Mercutio said. "Perhaps they have nets there?"

"Perhaps," Valentine said.

"Brother, you take a few others and find a large net there," Mercutio said. "Then, return thee to the house of Simon, and keep thyselves hidden. Do it silently."

Valentine nodded and ran off, a few others following him.

"Ricardo," Mercutio said. "Thou art a Capulet, and thank God thou art. Get thee to the house of the Prince my cousin, and no friend of Tybalt shall suspect thee. Tell Escalus it all, and make haste. We've less than ten minutes. Bring a few others, in case."

Ricardo fled. A few others, Balthasar included, followed.

"And you, Ben," Mercutio said.

"Ay?" Benvolio asked. "Tell me, Mercutio, and I shall do it. You lead well." He paused, reading Mercutio's face. "B-but I shall not fight. That is not allowed."

Mercutio thought it over. "Very well, then. You shall not fight."

Benvolio sighed a bit. "Then what is your plan?"

Mercutio looked around, lowered his voice, and told him. Benvolio was not surprised. Benvolio felt ready.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Benvolio no longer felt ready.

Simon's home was large and grand. Benvolio felt like a vermin, crawling through the halls in secret.

Benvolio stayed on his toes as he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, unseen, unheard, and seeing and hearing nothing, which scared him even more. The stairs leading to the third floor creaked. Benvolio held his breath, sweating all the way. He came close to cheering when he reached the room with Allegra.

Allegra lay wrapped in a blanket in what seemed to be a study, with a simple desk and chair across the room from Allegra, as well as many bookcases, and - of course - the window, looking nothing like a deathtrap with fine green curtains. Allegra's golden hair spilled across the floor in tangles. She faced away from Benvolio, but he saw, anyway, that she looked ill. He ran on his toes as he approached her.

She breathed, but looked almost dead. Her smooth, flawless skin was already very fair, but looked pearly white as she lay asleep. Benvolio shook her until his arms were sore.

"Allegra?"

Allegra did not move.

Benvolio felt himself beginning to sweat again. He shook her harder yet. "Allegra, oh wake, I pray thee!"

Finally Allegra's eyes opened. She let out a small groan and Benvolio squeezed her hand. Her eyes were wide open, yet glazed with a fear. It was as though she was looking at him but not seeing him, almost as though her eyes were not alive. Soon she saw him, and jumped up.

"Benvolio!" She lowered her voice when Benvolio shushed her. "What art thou doing here?" she asked. "Tybalt shall find you!"

"Fear not Tybalt." Benvolio put his hand under Allegra's hair and pushed her up so she sat. "Mercutio will take him."

"Alas, Mercutio is here?" Allegra whispered., looking around in fright. "Benvolio! Dost thou not know thou art falling into the trap? Thou shouldst leave, lest thou shalt die!"

Benvolio saw the glaze return in her ocean eyes. "Nay, Allegra. If we leave, Tybalt shall kill thee."

Allegra opened her mouth to continue, but did not.

"Have they hurt thee?" Benvolio asked.

"Last night they did," Allegra said as though she was just remembering it, "and I was knocked out."

"On they _head_?" Benvolio hissed. "Ay me!"

He put his hand under Allegra's bangs and examined her head.

"Thou hast no bruise," he realized. "Art thou pained?"

Allegra shook her head, very slowly.

"And they laid no more fingers upon thee?" Benvolio actually grinned; in relief, not in happiness. "Thou art quite well?"

"Well," Allegra said, "I was ill this morning."

Benvolio's smile faded. "What, from they head?"

"Nay, my head doth pain me not."

"From fear?" Benvolio asked.

"Nay, it could not be," Allegra replied, "for yesterday morning I was also ill, and the morning before that. Yet it doth go away quickly."

Benvolio, all of a sudden, found himself staring. She had been vomiting every morning. Had she not also been eating peaches, which only weeks before she had claimed she hated? This was not normal behavior - not unless Allegra was - _was_ -

"MONTAGUE!"

Benvolio clutched Allegra as though the two of them were falling through a hole. Simon, armed and beastly, stood at the door with fierce eyes. Simon really was a picture of fear when angry, handsome as he was; he was even more maniacal in all his charm and muscle, and appeared all the more dangerous. He was nightmarish.

Benvolio was not armed. Allegra was most certainly not armed. There was nothing anyone can do. Simon, having a very thick head, took advantage of his little moment. In his mind, his dominating Benvolio and Allegra actually meant he was dominating the world. This distracted him. He did not charge them at once. Right before he thought about it, Allerga screamed.

This scream was not small and feminine. Allegra screamed with such power it was obnoxious. Her voice was high-pitched and screeching. Benvolio suddenly looked more afraid of Allegra than he was of Simon. She did not stop for what had to be hours. She kept her eyes closed, and opened them only once. Then she saw it bothered Simon, so she kept screaming. Simon could not hear himself think (though he hardly thought at all) and could not take it. There was nothing he hated more than obnoxious noise. He had never been less effected by Allegra. He shook himself out of it and charged the little screaming demon like the beast he was and pounced on her, shoving the weakling Benvolio aside. Still, though, the maiden did not stop screaming.

Aggravation stinging him inside, he groaned and clasped his hand over her mouth. She stopped screaming immediately; she could not breath. Simon felt Benvolio grab at his shoulder and pushed him off again. Allegra sunk her teeth into his hand and he stumbled backward, falling on Tybalt, who had been the 'Benvolio' who had grabbed at his shoulder.

"She bit me!" he yelled.

"Hush up, Simon," Tybalt whispered huskily into Simon's ear. "Mercutio hath arrived!"

Simon groaned. "You sound too pleased."

"Ay, but I do," Tybalt said. "My revenge doth lie open in front of me. Take her - the Montague there shall make it look perfect."

Simon grabbed Allegra and held her around the waist. Allegra fidgeted but could not break free. Simon and Tybalt stepped toward the window. Benvolio almost screamed.

"Nay, Tybalt! Not the window! Leave Allegra be! Let her alone!"

"Benvolio, stand thee back!" Allegra said. Her face had whitened, but she stood on her feet, collected. "I need thee not hurt too. My love Mercutio shall find us!"

Simon just laughed.

"He shall die first," Tybalt said, poking Allegra roughly so she stepped back a bit.

"He is only downstairs, Tibby!" said Allegra as Simon grabbed her again. "Thou liest repulsively - I heard thee tell this beast just now! Toss me out the window now, and I shall be caught in his arms."

"Thy faith in him is a little girl's!" Tybalt snorted.

Allegra moved for him. Simon clutched her back with all the force he had in his burly body and Allegra was in sudden pain. She did not let it stop her yelling.

"He hath defeated thee once and twice and will, I know, again to-day!" she sputtered as Simon continued to squeeze her around the waist.

"Draw, Tybalt," Simon said.

"Ay, coward!" Allegra spat. "Ay, feline! Draw! Out with my blood! He shall come!"

Kicking a protesting Benvolio away, Tybalt drew his sword.

"Take me, cousin," Allegra hissed. "But he shall come for me."

Tybalt froze again. He did not know what this effect was, but he had it when he looked at her. Allegra had always taunted him, since they were children. Allegra still was a child, innocent in all her play, innocently in love. He remembered the blood, the feel and look of it when it had poured over her fair skin. That had been the only bit of blood she had ever seen spilt, and surely she would never spill blood. She was a girl. She was harmless.

And yet, the thought of her shaming the Capulet name so terribly was what made Tybalt draw and stand over his little cousin.

"Thou art wrong," Tybalt said, hardly looking at her. "He is dead!"

"Is she wrong, though? For last I checked my pulse, I was breathing."

All heads turned to the smug, proud, smooth and confident Mercutio, who leaned against the door with a smirk, as though he was blind to the fact his only love was being held. Benvolio, still on the ground from the push, sighed in relief. Simon groaned, tiring of this Mercutio. Allegra beamed like an eager little dog with a wagging tail, and the relief she felt when she saw him came close to making her double over.

"Oh my love! You have come!"

"Ay, maiden, that I have," said Mercutio. "I shall come anywhere when I am needed there. I am sure no man or otherwise can stop me. Pin me to the ground, drop me down a well, fatten me for a lion - I am limber, I move quickly. I cannot be held back."

Simon laughed with a roll of his eyes. "I see thou hast pride as tall as this floor. Alas, I shall have thy pride dropped."

"NAY!" Benvolio screamed, jumping up.

"Be a gentleman, good Simon, and hold my friend back," Mercutio asked with such a casual tone one would think him to be ordering around a servant rather than an enemy. Simon have Benvolio the slightest poke in the chest and Benvolio stumbled. "Ben, let this good man speak," Mercutio said.

"Bid the slut farewell, noble Mercutio!" Tybalt said, taking one of Allegra's arms.

"Off me!" Allegra said, with dignity rather than fear. After all, with Mercutio around, she had nothing to be afraid of.

Mercutio grinned like a child and waved. "Farewell, slut."

Allegra froze. "Mercutio?" she asked, unsure whether to be insulted or sickened.

Tybalt raised an eyebrow. "I have said before and I will say again, this man's an ass, Simon, isn't he? Thou dost smile!" he pointed to Mercutio, his face twisted in an amused sort of puzzlement. "This maiden, the one thou lovest, shall fall in the river and die, and thou dost _smile_!"

"I believe my 'pride' is too 'tall' to be phased by a screeching girl," Mercutio said, examining his nails with no care in the world.

"_Mercutio_!" Allegra cried.

"Mercutio, he doth lie not!" Benvolio begged. "He will push her!"

"Will he, Benvolio? I think not," Mercutio said.

Tybalt was taken aback. He seized Allegra with Simon's help and pushed her close enough to the window that one easy flick from Simon and she would fall.

"See this, noble?" Tybalt asked Mercutio. "She is at the window! Simon will lift and drop her!"

"Ay, you two do well," Mercutio said, clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo."

"Shall we go on?" Simon asked, lifting Allegra off to ground and hanging her feet out the window. Allegra squealed a bit, but dared not fidget. Mercutio's proud grin remained in tact.

"Thou wouldst not dare," he said simply. "Thou art a cat, good for nothing. Weak. Defeated even by me, who thou thinkest so foolish."

Tybalt clenched his teeth. His living, breathing hate for Mercutio - every last drop of it he had in his body - showed up on Tybalt's face.

"Thinkest thou so?" His voice was like a snake's.

Mercutio took a few steps forward. "Sir," he said, "you are a pussy."

Simon dropped Allegra. There was one final scream from her, and a splash was heard out the window.

Simon and Tybalt looked back at Mercutio, prouder than ever. Benvolio, though, looked so sick it was as though he would pass out.

Instead, though, he grinned.

Tybalt's mind was a black pit.

"Well?" he snapped. "We have killed her! Thou heard that splash, didst thou not? SHE'S DEAD!"

"Not quite as dead as thou art," Benvolio said.

"Quiet, you!" Simon spat at Benvolio.

"Ah, but he doth make a point," Mercutio said, his arms crossed. "Compared to thee, gentlemen, Allegra is quite alive."

"What dost thou speak of -"

"Hast thou made sure she is dead?" Benvolio asked.

"What, Montague?" Tybalt said.

Mercutio twirled his finger for Tybalt and Simon to turn around. They glared, but turned, and when they did, Mercutio and Benvolio fled the room in silence. Tybatl and Simon did not follow, for they were in too large a state of shock to move.

They had expected cries of woe and terror when Allegra was killed. They thought they were going to see nothing but the ripples in the river from Allegra's body. What they saw instead was at least fifteen Montagues and others, and Escalus, and a large net, and Allegra, smiling back at their gapes. What they heard was the sound of an applause.


	20. Chapter 20 Allegra's News

Hello everybody!

Happy 11:25 at night! I'm so exhausted I'm going slightly crazy so I'll just keep this intro short and sweet.

Thanks to all reviewers! Ivanneth, thank you very much for your feedback and advice; I thought I was doing the whole speech thing wrong. I'll remember what you said for the rest of this story, even though the end of it is coming soon.

Oh yeah. And the bats under his eyes thing – that was pretty stupid of me, I'm sorry. I'm not at home right now but I'll replace that chapter when I go home to my other documents.

Reviews are nice. Really nice. Ah, reviews…

I just almost fell asleep on my keyboard. Please have some pity and review? =]

…….

The next day was the fourth of May, and Simon Alaverti was dead. He had been given his last chance before this, and as he was not from an important family, the Prince showed no mercy. He was dead by morning, although Tybalt had lead the awful plot.

Tybalt had an advantage – his family. When Mercutio heard he was going to live, he was almost sick. The Prince had warned Tybalt many times about his fighting in the street, and his life was supposed to be over as soon as Simon's was. The other men who had helped him scattered as soon as they learned the Montague's plan – or before. They knew Tybalt would lose, and that Allegra was a good maiden. Anyone with a decent heart knew Tybalt's life was the one that should have ended that day. Giovanni Capulet, as we have learned, did not have a decent heart.

Mercutio waited in another room when Giovanni met with the Prince. Mercutio listened at the door the entire time, hoping, praying, Giovanni would not win. Giovanni, somehow, convinced the Prince to have Tybalt spared. Mercutio kept a civil tongue until Giovanni and Tybalt were excused.

"Peace, good cousin." The Prince raised a hand for silence when Mercutio was halfway done with his furious rant. "He shall harm thy love no more. Dost thou trust me?"

"My lord, I trust thee more than nearly anyone," Mercutio said, "but I pray thee, tell me how thou art sure Tybalt shall no longer harm Allegra, and why he hath been excused for his attempt to murder his cousin!"

"He hath been excused," the Prince said, his booming voice cutting off Mercutio's, "because Allegra is no longer his cousin."

Mercutio stared. "What, my lord?"

"Allegra Capulet is no longer Allegra Capulet," the Prince explained, gesturing for Mercutio to sit down. "Her father thought 'twas best she was disowned."

"Wha –" Mercutio did not know what to say. "Where shall she live? Who shall … what shall happen to her? Who will protect her?"

"Thou hast proven thyself capable of protecting her, cousin," said the Prince, actually smiling. "She shall live with me."

"She shall?" Mercutio asked. The world seemed to spin in front of him. "Disowned, lord in heaven – my Allegra - my lord, dost thou know when she shall be let out of the hospital?"

Allegra had been taken to the hospital after she had been caught in the net and Simon had been arrested. The Prince had thought she needed it.

"To-morrow will be enough, I think. I know thou art eager to see her again," the Prince said calmly.

Mercutio sighed. "Marry. I miss her. My lord, thank thee for thy sympathy for her."

"No thanks are needed, my good cousin," said the Prince. "She is a charming young lady, good at heart, an idiot could tell that. Even a man as idiotic as Tybalt," he added under his breath. Mercutio grinned.

"And she is – if thou dost not mind my saying – a beauty, as well," the Prince nodded.

"'Tis only the truth, my lord," Mercutio said.

"I look forward to invite her the sanctuary of my home," the Prince said. "A very good young lady. I believe she would fit well in this noble family."

These last words were heard over and over again in Mercutio's mind. Mercutio did not object, and this was not because he feared objecting to the Prince. He was a favorite relative of the Prince's, the only joy in the Prince's life. Mercutio kept quiet at this because he thought, perhaps, the Prince was right; Allegra would fit well in the family, and it would take only one simple question to have her… if she would change her mind as well.

. . . . . . . .

Allegra was released from the hospital early. She had heard of Simon's death, and was shaken; she did not believe in ghosts, but this combined with everything else that she had found out that day made her extra fidgety. She could no longer call herself anyone's daughter, she no longer had a surname – it was what she had wanted for a very long time. Now that she had it, though, a large part of her life, her childhood, was gone. It was as though she had been born again that day. She would never speak to her family again, maybe she would not even see them.

On top of these, Allegra had learned something else that day. She did not know how to feel about it. Perhaps it would have been wiser for her to be nervous, but somehow she felt content. In fact, today she looked at her reflection in anything she saw on the street that resembled a mirror. She had never felt as womanly as she did this day, but while she felt very lovely and graceful today, she was as nervous now as she had been when she was almost killed yesterday. She could have confided in Juliet, who, while no longer her legal cousin, was still her best friend. She could have confided in Mercutio, her love, her savior, and her hero – he needed to know this most of all, as it obviously had so much to do with him. She could not tell him. She did not know how he would react. She could not repay him for all he had done for her with _this_! Still, though, he had to know. She wished she knew how he would respond. Just as she wished this, she thought of the one person she could confide in who knew Mercutio as well as she did, and ran to his house.

Benvolio embraced her when he saw her and let her in. This was the first time Allegra had seen his home. It was lovely, she thought, even though today she thought everything was lovely. Benvolio took her arm and led her to a sitting room, and let her sit down.

"I had thought thee still at the hospital," Benvolio said as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Nay, I was let out," Allegra replied. "How is Mercutio?"

"He is well," Benvolio said. "Here, allow me to send for him. He shall be elated to see thee well." He waved, and a manservant came in.

"Benvolio, I pray thee, wait," Allegra said. "There is something I have yet to tell someone." Benvolio nodded at his servant, who bowed and left.

"Before I tell anyone, even Mercutio, I must tell thee. Of all the men I know, thou art the wisest."

Benvolio blushed. "Oh, nay, I am sure I am not."

Allegra shook her head. "Thou art, I've no doubt. So I must tell thee." She took a deep breath, not sure how to begin.

"Art thou sure thou canst not tell Mercutio now?" Benvolio asked, and Allegra let out her breath through a sigh. "He hath told thee what he doth when he is longeth for thee. He stayeth awake at night, skipeth meals, tends to behave strangely –"

"Benvolio!"

Benvolio stopped.

"Say that again," Allegra said, her heart beating wildly.

Benvolio blinked. "What, Allegra?"

"What doth Mercutio do when he misses me?"

Benvolio looked a bit alarmed. "Erm, he acteth strangely, though one can hardly say he doth not do that normally."

"Nay, not that. Before that," Allegra said.

"He stayeth awake at night?" asked Benvolio.

"Nay." Allegra tried to hold onto her patience. "After that!"

"Ah, he skippeth meals?" Benvolio said.

"Ay!" Allegra yelled. "Yes! That!"

"What of it?" Benvolio asked.

Allegra was on her feet before she realized it. "_Skip, _Ben. _Skip._"

"Yes, he doth." Benvolio raised his eyebrows.

"No, no! _I _have skipped, Ben!"

"Oh, I do apologize," Benvolio said. "I knew not thou did not break thy fast." He gestured to a fruit bowl on the table. "Help thyself."

"Nay!" Allegra cried, and then felt bad when she saw his shocked expression. "Nay, thank thee. Nay. I have skipped something else."

Benvolio froze for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "What hast thou skipped?"

"My –" Allegra realized she could not say the exact word without being thought inappropriate. "Dost thou recall when Mercutio and I met?"

"Six weeks ago?" Benvolio guessed.

Allegra nodded. "Yes. And when did he and I…" her voice trailed off.

"What? Oh! Oh." Benvolio jumped. "That. Yes. I was, ehem, fortunate enough to hear of that night. Thy love always doth insist on putting every detail into every story. Yes. A month ago."

"Well, the good people at the hospital have told me something. Something unbelievable. I am not sick," she added when Benvolio looked worried. "'Tis not awful news, not _awful. _Well, perhaps 'tis. Oh, I know not!"

"What's this news?" Benvolio asked.

Allegra took two fruit from the bowl. "This is me," she said of one of them. "And this is Mercutio. One day, we met, and the same day, we did…. this…." She hit the two fruit together once. "…and later, this…" She hit them together again, harder. "And now we shall –" Her voice trailed off.

Benvolio looked at his feet, deep in thought. "Mercutio was the peach?"

Allegra almost dropped the fruit. Had she not just said a few minutes ago that Benvolio was the smartest man she knew? She put the fruit down and pointed to her stomach.

"Benvolio, what is this?" she asked.

"Why, thy navel."

"Something doth grow in there."

Benvolio thought about it, then looked at Allegra for a moment. Allegra smiled.

"Allegra…" Benvolio whispered.

"Ay?" Allegra said eagerly.

"You have an ulcer?"

"GAH!" Allegra threw her arms up in the air. "NAY! I DO NOT HAVE AN ULCER! SHALL I WAVE IT IN THY FACE LIKE A FLAG, BENVOLIO? I HAVE NOT AN ULCER! I HAVE A BABY! _I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY_!"

Benvolio beamed. "I know," he said, and then ran to embrace her again, this time with such power Allegra thought he would break her.


	21. Chapter 21 A Scratch

Ciao readers.

Welcome to Chapter 21! I'm so happy with all your reviews and thank you very much for everyone who is enjoying. It won't be long until this story will be complete. *sniff*

Anyway, in response to Ivanneth's wonderful review, thanks very much about the fantastic story thing, I'm really glad you said that! Also, Chapter Nine - you are absolutely right. I had feared no one would notice! Good eye. I was thinking about having Allegra have a little ... erm... _thing _for Benvolio, but I thought the relationship between Allegra and Mercutio was just too strong to be ripped apart by Benvolio's interference, and that I didn't want Mercutio to ever get too close to losing his friendship with Benvolio. I guess now, as Allegra/Benvolio has never and will never happen in this story, those hints in Chapter Nine look like Allegra was thinking about it, and then forgot about it and never thought about it again.

Also, Pargoletta - Yeah. You're right, I could have added Tybalt's trial in, but I feared it wouldn't have been entertaining enough. I guess I was wrong. Hehe... the shadow knows... my mom read your review and didn't get it... and I did.... weird.

Enjoy, everyone! (Correct me if I'm wrong, I believe in the past I have made it clear that I'm fond of reviews.)

Note - The dialogue in the second part of this is pure Shakespeare, Act Three, Scene One. I OWN NONE OF IT.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Marry, choke me not!" Allegra laughed, and Benvolio loosened his embrace and smile down at her. Allegra took a deep breath. "Dost thou wish to strangle the child of the man who is nearly thy kinsman?"

Benvolio squeezed Allegra's hands. "Ah, 'tis Mercutio's child! Mercutio's child! Ay me, Allegra, he shall be overjoyed." Benvolio laughed in happiness until a new thought crossed his mind.

"Ay, I know." Allegra read his face. "This is our issue."

Benvolio gave Allegra another embrace. "I am glad for thyself and Mercutio, truly glad. But, Allegra, shouldst thou tell another soul of this, 'twill look bad."

"I care not," Allegra insisted, "and nor shall Mercutio. A child is a child, bastard or not." Allegra paused.

"What might ail thee now, my friend?" Benvolio asked.

"Ben, thou knowest Mercutio is not a gentleman to ever marry."

"And thou art not a lady to ever marry."

"Benvolio," Allegra said, "I know not of that anymore. I bare now Mercutio's child. If this child shall not tie down his spirit, I know not what shall. Marriage shall be just the same."

Benvolio bit his lip. "Thou speakest of marriage, Allegra, and he still doth not know of thy news."

"Shalt thou tell him?" Allegra blurted. "Thou art his brother, nearly. Canst thou not -"

"Nay, I cannot," Benvolio replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, why not?" Allegra asked. "Canst thou not tell him for me? He may be angry with me, he may be angry with himself. He may hate me, and leave me." Her eyes widened. "What if he doth leave me, and what is he doth blame this fate on me? Shall he think me a harlot?"

Benvolio shook his head, and Allegra was silent. "Nay, he never will hate thee. He thinketh thou a lady of grand pride, and shall never be happier with thee than he shall to-day."

Allegra continued to look at Benvolio, and did not look away or even blink. Benvolio sighed.

"I will tell him."

It was Allegra who embraced Benvolio this time,

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Benvolio tried to get Mercutio stop and talk. He could not, after all, just burst out, "Mercutio, Allegra is pregnant" - Mercutio would never believe him. Benvolio tried everything he could get Mercutio to stop and talk as they walked through blazing hot Verona that day. When Benvolio tried to use the heat and the Capulets as an excuse for what had to be the tenth time that day, Mercutio ignored him. Mercutio had put his handkerchief over his face and spoke through it. It looked ridiculous*, but Benvolio was too nervous to be amused.

"I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire!" said Benvolio, wiping the sweat from his forehead as they walked. "The day is hot; the Capulets, abroad; And if we meet we shall not 'scape a brawl, For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring."

Mercutio pulled the handkerchief from his face. "Blah, blah, blah! Thou art like one of those fellows that, when he enters the confines of a tavern, claps me his sword upon the table and says "God send me no need of thee!" and, by the operation of the second cup, draws it on the drawer when indeed there is no need."

Benvolio scoffed. "Am I like such a fellow?"

Mercutio nodded as though it was obvious. "Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved."

Thinking it might be the right time to start to tell Mercutio, Benvolio opened his mouth. Instead, his words came out as, "And what to?" Benvolio scolded himself inside his head for lacking the courage he needed.

"Nay, an there were two such, we should have none shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou, why, thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more or a hair less in his beard than thou hast. Thou wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes. What eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel? Thy head is as full of quarrels as an egg is full of meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as an egg for quarreling. Thou hast quarreled with a man for coughing in the street because he hath wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun."

By now, Benvolio and Mercutio had already long entered the plaza. Shaking, Benvolio sat and just looked at his friend. It was unbelievable how he could go and on this way, all the awhile unaware he was going to be a father. A lump in Benvolio's throat kept him from speaking.

"Didst thou not fall out with a tailor," Mercutio rambled on, "for wearing his new doublet before Easter? With another, for tying his new shoes with old ribbon? And yet thou wilt tutor me from quarreling! Pssh."

Mercutio added this 'pssh' for no other reason but he wanted Benvolio to speak. He did this often. Benvolio, cowering again, found his voice and answered as though he truly cared, "An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man should buy the fee simple of my life for an hour and a quarter."

"The fee simple? O simple -!"

"By my head, here comes the Capulets." Benvolio's worries doubled. Mercutio saw the worry in his friend's eyes.

"By my heel, I care not," he said simply.

This did not comfort Benvolio, even if it was meant to.

Indeed Tybalt and a few of his followers - Allegra's brothers, or former brothers, included - were parading through the plaza as they had always done, as though they were the Princes of Verona. They were coming at Mercutio and Benvolio as though they were rocks being thrown, though, other than Tybalt, the Capulets were acting normally, even laughing. As Allegra was not around, Mercutio was not afraid. After all, Tybalt could do nothing to her anyway. Things were normal again. Still, Benvolio did not want a quarrel now, not even if Tybalt's latest target, Benvolio knew, was not them. Benvolio still had to tell Mercutio.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them," said Tybalt to his friends when he thought Benvolio and Mercutio were not listening. He then stood in front of the fountain and said, "Gentlemen, good e'en. A word with one of you."

"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow." Mercutio said all of this with an innocent smile. The Capulets all 'ooed' in interest. Benvolio saw Tybalt's blood heating up through his skin.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion," Tybalt snarled.

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?" Mercutio asked, fanning himself with his handkerchief, almost as though he did not notice Tybalt.

"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo."

At this, Mercutio looked at him. "Consort? What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords."

Benvolio noticed just now that Mercutio was armed. Mercutio glazed his scabbard with the tips of his fingers.

"Here's my fiddlestick. Here's that shall make you dance." Mercutio shook his head. "Zounds! 'Consort'.'"

"We talk here in the public haunt of men," said Benvolio under his breath. "Either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us!"

Mercutio had heard him. "Men's eyes were made to look and let them gaze. I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I."

There was a stir among the Capulets. Shouting and pointing, they, as well as Mercutio and Benvolio, had spotted Romeo pushing his way through the crowd.

"Well, peace be with you, sir." Tybalt took some water from the fountain and wetted down his hair with an arrogant sneer. "Here comes my man."

"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery. Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower. Your worship in that sense may call him '"man.'"

Tybalt did not hear another word from Mercutio. He had approached Romeo. Benvolio felt a wild rush flow through him up to mouth, and he opened his mouth. This had to be the only time.

"Mer -"

However, Mercutio was not listening. He hushed Benvolio and watched Romeo and Tybalt, greatly entertained. Benvolio sighed.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford no better term than this - thou art a villain."

The crowd of Capulets 'ooed' a bit. Mercutio stood up. Benvolio pulled him down. He had a bad feeling of what was bound to come.

Romeo, however, looked as though he was floating on a cloud, even after being challenged. Instead of accepting or even looking taken aback, he gave Tybalt a gentle pat on the shoulder and spoke in a warm and caring voice. "Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am I none. Therefore, farewell. I see thou know'st me not."

The Capulets all stared at Romeo, whispering amongst each other. Mercutio stared along, smiling. Tybalt gave his Montague-infected shoulder a little sneer, then shuddered as he wiped it. Some of the other Capulets noticed this and chortled.

Romeo sat down near Mercutio and opened his mouth to speak. Tybalt cut him off.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me. Therefore turn and draw."

Romeo looked confused. Mercutio patted him on the back, telling him to go on.

Instead, Romeo stepped toward Tybalt and simply grinned. "I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason of my love."

Romeo spoke in such a voice that a man would use on his love. It was too kind to be real. "And so, good Capulet—which name I tender as dearly as my own—be satisfied," Romeo went on.

Tybalt stared. Then, all of a sudden, he growled like the beast he had proven himself to be, and shoved Romeo. Romeo fell into the fountain A few other Montagues had formed a crowd around the fountain and struggled to pull Romeo out. Benvolio recognized the anger on Mercutio's face all too well, and did not wait a second before holding him back.

"O calm dishonorable, vile submission!" Mercutio hissed, eyeing Tybalt as fiercely as ever.

"Mercutio, no!" Benvolio said as calmly as possible.

"_Alla stoccata_ carries it away." Mercutio pulled away from Benvolio and drew, standing on the fountain.

"Tybalt! You rat catcher! Will you walk?"

Tybalt, who had been speaking to the other Capulets, turned, with raised eyebrows. "What wouldst thou have with me?" he asked.

Mercutio jumped off of the fountain and approached him. "Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives, that I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out." He tapped his foot, waiting.

The Capulets all glared at Mercutio and the Montagues; Tybalt did not know what to do. Benvolio knew the Prince must have lectured him very seriously. Tybalt, though, was not one to deny a fight because of the threat of some other man, Prince or not.

"I am for you." Tybalt decided to draw.

Romeo, soaking wet, staggered up to Mercutio. "Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up!"

Mercutio did not seem to hear him. He moved his finger in a 'come here' sort of motion and smiled in a way that was almost seductive. "Come, sir, your passado."

The wild cheers from either side broke out. Thus, the two gentlemen who were perhaps the most talented fighters in Verona, fought yet again, this time each with more power than ever. After all the two of them had been through, what with Allegra and now Romeo, Benvolio understood. He did not cheer at Mercutio's normal cockiness as Mercutio teased and taunted, and the rest of the Montagues went mad with cheers. He was too nervous to look to closely.

"Draw, Benvolio," Romeo said, and Benvolio winced. "Beat down their weapons."

Benvolio was not armed. Romeo groaned and dashed out into the middle of the plaza.

"Gentlemen, for shame!" he called. "Forbear this outrage!"

Tybalt and Mercutio did not hear.

"Tybalt, Mercutio!" Romeo called again as their fight took them nearer. "The Prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets!"

Tybalt charged at Mercutio, who slid gracefully back, behind Romeo. "Hold, Tybalt!" Romeo tried again, only to make Tybalt try harder. "Good Mercutio!" Romeo blocked Mercutio off.

Suddenly, the cheers from either side faded. Mercutio had stopped the fight, but he looked about himself, as if wondering what had happened. He dropped his sword, and, because of a pain that seemed to come out of nowhere, winced. He clutched his lower belly. When he removed them, his hands were bloody.

"Away, Tybalt," said some Capulet urgently, and Tybalt and the others fled the plaza, glancing back with an expression of horror. The Montagues crowded around their hero, and Benvolio, whose heart he thought might break in two, joined them.

Mercutio looked down at the fresh wound in his gut. "Huh!" he said, surprised. "I am hurt." He wrinkled his nose. "Euw."

A few of the Montagues laughed a bit at this. Mercutio winced again, and fell into the arms of Romeo. He looked up into the face of his best friend, and said through clenched teeth,

"A plague o' both your houses."

Romeo was confused. He let go of Mercutio and Mercutio stood, but just barely held himself up. "I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?" he wondered out loud.

"What, art thou hurt?" Benvolio asked, approaching him and attempting to support him.

Mercutio waved him away playfully. "Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch." He strayed away from the Montagues, and leaned against the wall of a shop. "Marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page?—Go, villain, fetch a surgeon -"

Romeo was grinning, though it did not look sincere. He leaned against the wall next to his friend.

"Courage, man," he said. "The hurt cannot be much."

"Naw," Mercutio said, patting his stomach inches from the wound. "'Tis not so deep as a well nor so wide as a church-door -" He had attempted to stand and walk, but instead, fell onto the ground. The Montagues all gasped. Mercutio, again, denied Benvolio's help. " -but 'tis enough, 'twill serve." Mercutio smiled. "Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a ... _grave_ man."

The Montagues all laughed, relieved.

"I am peppered, I warrant, for this world." The pain, Benvolio could tell, was coming back. Mercutio, still with his hand on his stomach, stood, and suddenly glared at Romeo. "A plague o' both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain that fights by the book of arithmetic!" He had paced while saying this, and glared back at Romeo again. "Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under _your arm_!"

"I - I thought all for the best -"

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint," Mercutio said, but jerked away when Benvolio tried to help him. "A plague o' both your houses!" he yelled again. He swallowed as the pain flared. "They have made worms' meat of me. I have it, and soundly too. Your houses!"

Romeo glanced at Benvolio. Benvolio dragged Mercutio away and out of their sight, and left Romeo to stare at the ground, looking like he was going to be sick.

* This is a reference to the 1968 movie version. I had to add it in somewhere, as I laughed at it like crazy.


	22. Chapter 22 A Tearful Meeting In An Alley

Hello everybody! Thanks for all the enjoying and reviews so far, I'm so glad people are entertained by it. It is a joy to hear your feedback, especially since I've gotten so much of it so quickly. Thanks for everything!

Please enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Benvolio dropped his friend when he found an alleyway, away from it all.

"Doth it pain thee?" Benvolio asked, laying Mercutio down.

"Art thou simple?" Mercutio snapped, and then yelped in pain and clutched his wound. The blood had stained him. Benvolio, with light hands, attempted to lift off his friends clothes and expose Mercutio's stomach.

"Do not touch it," Mercutio mumbled. "Thou canst not guess how it hurteth."

"I can," said Benvolio. "I know it must pain thee. Peace, Mercutio, everything shall turn out well." Benvolio did not believe himself.

"Ah, thou liest," Mercutio said. "It is not thy stomach wounded. Thou hast no love who thou hast let down and shamed. Allegra will cry when I am dead." He growled. "Why now? _Why now_?"

Benvolio almost felt as though he would vomit. "Cry she will, friend," he gulped.

Mercutio's face softened. "O, hell, why must this happen now? I had planned to ask for Allegra's hand. We had years ahead of us -"

"MercutioAllegraisgoingtohaveababy," Benvolio, finding a street to stare down so his eyes did not meet with Mercutio's.

Mercutio's face was blank. "_What _didst thou say?"

Benvolio tightened his muscles, fighting back tears. "Thou hast heard me."

"Nay, I did not hear thee," Mercutio said. "I heard -" He spoke in gibberish.

"Waste not thy breath," Benvolio said, biding his last chance farewell. "Thou hast not much le -"

"O, _God_! O, God,_ no_!"

Benvolio and Mercutio turned. Allegra, her face purely white, stood behind Benvolio with her hands covering her mouth. Her scream made Benvolio's holding back tears a great deal harder. She fell on her knees beside them. Her speech was lost in horrified bursts of squeals, but when she was done, she was silent, and her eyes were wide as lemons.

"Allegra -" Benvolio tried, but was cut off.

"Benvolio, how?" Allegra wailed.

Benvolio did not answer. He looked from Mercutio to Allegra and took off down the street, back to the plaza.

Mercutio had been silently trying to nurse his wound alone, and looked ashamed. When Allegra looked at him, he let his eyes meet with her's for only a moment before looking away again.

"Oh, I pray thee, be not ashamed," Allegra said, gingerly touching Mercutio's arm.

"Allegra, I am!" Mercutio said. "I have failed thee. I have failed everybody."

"Thou hast not failed everybody." Allegra was on the verge of tears. "I wish thou wouldst not say that. O God, how did this happen?"

"Tybalt," Mercutio said.

Allegra could not believe it, but said nothing of it. "Art thou pained?"

Mercutio could no longer hold onto pride. He looked into that face of the one he loved more than he loved himself, and told her the truth. "Ay, Allegra. I am pained."

"What can I do?" she said. "I will -"

He cut her off. "I would like for thee to do this."

Allegra waited. Mercutio was pained every time he breathed. He reached up and grabbed her hand, and caressed it as he spoke. "One: when I am dead, do not wear black. 'Twill not heal thee. 'Twill not call attention to anything but the fact that I am dead." He stopped. His pain was slightly healed when he saw her eyes. "Wear green, I ask thee. Thy eyes are meant to be brought out, not hidden in a shadow." Suddenly, he looked pained and clutched his wound.

"Speak no more if it paineth thee," Allegra said, holding his hand and taking in his soft touch, knowing it was one of the last touches she would ever feel from him.

"Nay," he said. He forced the words out. That was him, her hero, how he had always been; her heart throbbed harder than ever as he continued to push out the words.

"Two," he said, "go to Venice. Benvolio hath told me he shall go, 'tis his wish to flee Verona. He shall bring thee there." Mercutio ran out of breath. "Rub it," he said of his wound, "pray."

Allegra took one shaking hand and rubbed Mercutio's bleeding stomach. Even in dying pain, he was a vision of wonder, like a broken piece of stained glass, a fallen warrior, the river after rain.

"Three." Mercutio laid his weakening hand on her's. "Do not cry for me. A wound cannot compare with thy tears." He winced. "Hurts."

She could not help it. Tears glazed her face. He gathered his strength and wiped them away.

"Four: Allegra, my love, never forget .... me," he panted. "Death is a simple thing. A dying man ... he hurteth for awhile, then is taken to Heaven. I die now....and 'twill be quick. I leave here my love for thee." He sighed. "I never will leave thee. No foolish thing like death should ever hope to stop me." This next breath, if he was not so strong, might have been his last.

"Mercutio," Allegra whispered. This was her only chance.

"Allegra." He loved her name more than he ever had as he said it now.

Allegra could hold it in no longer.

"Mercutio, I am going to have a baby."

The beats in Mercutio's heart sped up. "My baby?" he asked, the world before him brightening. An idea like this, what was better than this? Mercutio would now call himself the father of a child. Then a dark thought pressed against him, and the pain burned him.

"My baby...never shall know me..."

Allerga's sob pinched him inside. He could not see his own hand, but he touched her. He touched it. It was his own, poor child. Allegra was warm.

"Ah, Mercutio," she breathed through all her weeping.

"I love thee," he whispered. "F-five: Kiss me?"

Allerga did. It was as new and warm and exciting as it had been the first time, and when it was over, she laid his head down on the cobblestone, stroking his unruly hair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He still breathed, though his breaths were shaking and pained. He was not yet dead, but Allegra could not look too closely. She trembled. She could not open her mouth, for surely she would vomit. His flesh was icy on her hands.

_It shall not be long now, _she thought._ He is going quickly._

She kissed his stomach gently. He groaned, but not in pain. His eyes were still closed. He was exactly how he had been the first night she had spent with him, but he was clothed and bleeding, and her throbbing, heavy affection felt colder, as it was mixed with pity. He still touched her, but he did not know it. He loved her blindly, and Allegra was never more in love with him than she was now.

She cried harder yet, and she gently lay her head on his stomach. After what seemed like an entire day in that position, Benvolio ran back.

"Tybalt...is....dead...and...."

Allegra sat up, and Benvolio saw the tears in her eyes.

"Tybalt is dead, Allegra," he almost whispered. "Romeo hath slain Tybalt. Tybalt is dead." He cringed. "Romeo is banished."

He went on about that for awhile. Allegra was not interested. Soon, Benvolio knelt beside Mercutio.

"Rest in peace," he whispered. "My - my - friend -" He clutched Allegra by the shoulder. He used her touch to hold himself up, to keep from weeping. Allegra wished he would just weep, not try to be brave. Allegra could not find her own bravery.

"When?" Benvolio muttered. before Allegra could ask what he meant, he went on. "When did he. . ."

She had been afraid to check. Mercutio still looked as though he was asleep.

"Doth he breath?" Allegra asked.

Benvolio, still holding back tears, gently put his hand to Mercutio's heart. He kept it there, then moved it away as though he had been burnt.

"What?" Allerga said.

"I feel it," said Benvolio.

Allegra stared. "Feel what?"

"He liveth," Benvolio said. "He is not dead."

"Will he not die soon?" Allegra asked.

Benvolio felt Mercutio's heart. It still beat. "If he is not yet dead, perhaps 'tis not ..."

"'Tis not what?" Allegra asked, her voice clearing up.

Benvolio looked at her. "Perhaps 'tis not as deep as we had thought."

Allegra gaped.

"Fetch someone," Benvolio said urgently.

"Who?"

"Anyone!" Benvolio cried. "Tell someone there is a kinsman of the - tell Bruna!" Benvolio demanded. "Mercutio's house is just beyond the plaza. Go! Get thee to Bruna!"

Allegra nodded and took off through the empty plaza, almost tripping through her speed.

Benvolio realized his lips were chapped. He whispered his best friend's name, feeling light and warmth on him from the sky down to his insides.

"Ben," Mercutio said. Benvolio had not expected him to answer. He was sorry for every time he had told Mercutio to be quiet or said Mercutio had annoyed him. Benvolio loved the sound of Mercutio's voice, however tired and weak it was now.

"Ay," Benvolio said in a hushed tone, "I am here."

Mercutio's eyes were still closed. "Allegra is with child," he whispered.

"Ay, Mercutio," Benvolio said, feeling himself tear up. "Thou shalt be a father."

"Will we still go to Ven - Ven -"

"Venice, yes. Rest thy voice. Thou shalt go to Venice, and I will go, and Allegra will go, and she will have the child there."

"The King of Cats..." Mercutio heaved.

Benvolio had to smile. "Dead. Worms' meat. Romeo hath avenged thy death."

"I will not die." Mercutio's voice was thin. He opened his eyes ever so slightly. It was clear he saw Benvolio. He groggily placed his hand in the middle of his stomach, inches from the wound.

"She hath kissed me here."

"Good." Benvolio heard Mercutio's voice and not his words. "People shall come soon, and they will take thee to the hospital." Benvolio noticed now that Mercutio no longer bled. "Doth it pain thee?"

Mercutio locked his eyes with Benvolio's. "Nay."

Benvolio could no longer control himself. He had feared for his friend so it had hurt. Losing Mercutio, this joyous gentleman, would kill Benvolio as well. Benvolio took a sharp rock from the ground and cut his own hand. Mercutio was too delirious to stop him. Benvolio pressed a bloody finger, with a gentle touch, onto Mercutio's wound. Mercutio, to Benvolio's extreme delight, grinned, in his typical warm way.

"Ah, Benny," Mercutio said. "We need not exchange blood to be brothers."


	23. Chapter 23 The Hospital

Chapter Twenty-Three! Oohhh the end is nigh.

DISCLAIMER - I think it's pretty obvious I don't own R&J by now, but I really don't wanna get sued. I don't own it.

Reviewers - love you, as always. Readers - you're okay. Just kidding!!!!! I love you too. Please review everyone.

Enjoy!

Hours past, and soon a silent, grievous night had fallen over Verona. Mercutio was examined and taken to the hospital in secret, by his own request. His voice was thin and peaked as he was still in a great deal of pain. Nonetheless, he had requested it with concern. They carried him to the hospital under a black blanket; those who saw him being carried thought him a corpse. No one in Verona wept for Tybalt like they wept for Mercutio. Tybalt had been proud and handsome and an extraordinary fighter, but those who had heard of what he had done to Allegra were relieved. Only the Capulets cried for him. All in Verona knew Mercutio. The news of his death spread like the plague he had cast on the houses of Montague and Capulet, and had he known this, he would have said they had deserved it.

It was they who had nearly killed him. It was the ancient feud that had stabbed him, not Tybalt. The feud had plagued Verona enough for all those years, and it was the feud Mercutio wanted to forget about. This was how far the war had come! It left Allegra disowned, Mercutio almost dead, and Tybalt dead. This is what fair Verona had come to. Mercutio could not stay.

Benvolio, Allegra, Bruna, and Valentine were the only ones in Verona who knew Mercutio had a chance to live, other than the good people of the hospital. Word of Mercutio's 'death' had spread as soon as Benvolio had overreacted and announced Mercutio was already dead. Mercutio's noble parents, as well as the rest of the royal family, had heard Mercutio was dead as soon as it was supposed to have happened, and cried for him along with the rest of Verona. Valentine and Bruna were already in tears when Allegra found him.

They sat in a small room outside the room where Mercutio was nursed. Valentine and Benvolio had talked alone all night, and Valentine sat curled up in a ball with his head resting on his knees. Benvolio sometimes squeezed Allegra's hand, and Allegra and Bruna commiserated, though Bruna did most of the crying, as Mercutio was the son she never had. Allegra kept her head down and her eyes wide.

They sat there, in that little room with chipping walls and weak wooden benches, until half past five in the morning. Valentine had fallen asleep, and occasionally woke up and burst into tears, which made Bruna weep as well. All of them were freezing inside, terrified of that moment to come, the moment they found out whether Mercutio lived or not. Any moment, a nurse could walk out and tell them a miracle or a tragedy had occurred. Valentine cursed Tybalt until he ran out of breath, and Bruna clung to Allegra. Allegra and Benvolio had thought it best not to tell Valentine and Bruna about Allegra's news. They did not want them to cry any harder.

After hours and hours that were soaked with tears and drenched with worry, a kind, wrinkled old nurse came out of the door. Allegra and the others all jumped onto their feet. The old woman's face was so unclear they all thought they would go mad.

"Which one of you gentlewomen," she said in a relaxed tone, "is the Allegra Signor Mercutio speaketh of so fondly?"

Bruna tapped Allegra with slow and trembling hands.

"Ay, of course," the woman said as Allegra stumbled over her curtsy. "I might have guessed. He had said Allegra's hair was golden."

"I pray thee, good lady, I am Mercutio's brother," Valentine said. "Doth he live?"

The woman smiled calmly. Allegra wanted to scream. This woman's smile mocked her, even though she was sure it was not meant to. She grabbed Benvolio's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Anger and annoyance began to tear away from her control and spill out her mouth, and she was just about to scream when the door opened behind the old woman.

At first, she heard nothing but Bruna sighing and Benvolio bursting into what sounded like laughter. Valentine ran to Mercutio and threw his arms around him, crying again. Mercutio looked no different than he had before he was stabbed. He was fully clothed and standing up straight, grinning smugly as though nothing had changed.

"Now, young sir, I pray thee, be gentle with thy noble brother," said the old nurse.

"I pray thee, I feel fine," Mercutio said. Benvolio tripped onto him and embraced him. "Ben, Ben!" he laughed, separating himself from Benvolio. "I pray thee, let us be men."

Benvolio's fists were clenched, and tears were dripping down his nose. "Thou art a child," he choked. Mercutio looked confused at this, but then smiled. It was the first time the two friends had embraced each other with this kind of affection.

Holding her hands on her heart and staring at her feet, Allegra struggled to hold onto her breath; she panted. She looked up to see everyone on top of Mercutio, and wept. She wept twice as hard as she had the day before, twice as hard as she had the night she had been kidnapped, twice as hard as she had when Tybalt had tried to kill her, twice as hard as she had that day when she was eleven years old - the day she had first seen him and wept when she realized he did not know her. She wept like an infant, until she felt she could no longer hold herself up and fell onto her knees. As soon as she had calmed down, she realized he had wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest. His heart was beating as rapidly as ever.

He helped her stand up. Bruna rushed to him and squeezed him around the middle, after giving him a wet kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, Master Mercutio, thou livest, thou darling sir! Thou art a man, such a _man_, I am sorry for losing faith in thee, so sorry! Oh, my good sir, my strong sir, thou!"

Mercutio looked at Allegra, and they both smiled. "Bruna, there is still a scar here that they have sewed up. 'Twill cause a problem shouldst thou break it open again."

Benvolio shook his head. Valentine, whose face was still very red, laughed.

"Oh, I will not squeeze thee again, good Mercutio," Bruna said, cupping Mercutio's face in her hands.

"Doth it hurt at all?" Benvolio asked. Allegra would have asked the same thing before anyone else, but she felt so good inside, she was afraid she would cry again if she tried to speak.

"What? That little mark on my gut?" Mercutio waved his hand. "Pssh. I have sniffed cheese that could give a man more pain than that coward of a scar. It shall never hurt again."

"Did it hurt when they cured thee?" Valentine asked eagerly as all five of them sat down on the bench.

"I did not feel it," Mercutio replied with a shrug. "I was asleep. Though I dreamt I was holding a peach and a sword was poking me -" "Ah," Benvolio said. "- and when 'twas finished I woke in pain again. They thought 'twas then that I was going to die." Mercutio smiled. "They were wrong."

"Oh!" Bruna said. "Thou lookest so ill, Master Mercutio. Anyone would guess thou wert nearly slain. I must feed thee up."

"Ay." Mercutio, who hated the mere idea of being treated like a child, stood as something occurred to him. "But we must not make any more plans. There is still the question of how much longer we can stay in Verona, what with everyone thinking I am dead, and Allegra with child."

"WHAT?" Bruna screamed, and Valentine echoed her.

"Did she not tell thee?" Mercutio asked. By now, the old nurse had curtsied and left.

Bruna squealed in delight. She held herself back from squeezing Allegra.

"Mercutio," said Benvolio, "Romeo was banished for the murder of Tybalt."

Allegra mumbled something that sounded like, "Juliet". No one knew what she meant, so it was ignored.

"I was hurt under Romeo's arm," Mercutio said, crossing his arms.

Benvolio was expecting him to say just that. "But, Mercutio - if we are to leave Verona, as thou dost wish - can we not seek Romeo out?"

Mercutio sighed. "Nay. We must let my cousin the Prince's word be final. 'Twas the feud that killed me -"

"Thou art alive," Benvolio said.

"- 'twas the feud that scarred me, then!" Mercutio said firmly. "Benvolio, I will leave Verona. Unless thou dost choose to stay with the rest of Verona and pretend I am dead, thou shalt join me."

"I - I - leave Verona?" Benvolio stammered. "Thou shalt run away?"

"I want no part of it any longer," Mercutio said, frowning. "Didst thou not tell me every day how the feud had to end? Let it end or let it drag on for eternity, I am leaving. Now, wilt thou or wilt thou not come?"

"Pardon me, good Mercutio?" Bruna asked. "Leave Verona? What will thy noble parents think?"

"They will think me dead," Mercutio said. "As doth everyone else in Verona."

"And Allegra's family?" Valentine asked.

Benvolio nudged Valentine, telling him to speak no further, but Mercutio plainly said, "Allegra hath no family any more."

"Must thou say it as thou 'tis not a serious matter?" Benvolio screwed up his face.

"Must thou speak so loudly? The baby can hear thee." Mercutio gestured to Allegra.

Benvolio scoffed. "I would think thou wouldst care more for Allegra."

"_What_?" Mercutio cried.

"Well, art thou sure Allegra doth want to leave as much as thou dost? And art thou sure she doth want to be reminded of how her family no longer doth want her?"

"Yes." Mercutio was glaring. "I am sure."

"Oh? Really." Benvolio glared just as hard. "As sure as thou wert about Allegra's age?"

Mercutio froze. "What dost thou mean?"

"Mercutio, leaving Verona as quickly as thou wishest is a dangerous idea! Wilt thou ever think before thou dost move?"

"We are thinking now, Benvolio! Shall we go or shall we stay?"

"I know not!"

"I pray thee, gentlemen, do not shout anymore!" Bruna begged, but Mercutio held up a finger for silence.

"Is this too difficult for thee?" Mercutio snapped. "If we are going to go, thou art succeeding greatly in slowing us down!"

"Not everyone doth wish to move as quickly as thou dost!" Benvolio yelled. "Not all of us wish to go! Thou knowest not if Allegra _can_ go, in her condition! Thou dost not even know if Allegra doth _wish_ to go!"

"Ay, I know she doth wish to go!" Mercutio protested.

"How?" Benvolio asked, crossing his arms.

Mercutio did not answer right away. "I, uh - well, I asked her weeks ago, and she did not object!"

"That was before thou gave her a child," Benvolio spat, "and now she is with child, thou dost not know if she doth wish to stay!"

"Well, neither dost thou!"

"Then ask her!"

"Ay! I will ask her! Allegra, my darling, my only love, my beautiful Allegra, what dost _thou_ wish to do, stay or leave?… Allegra?"

Allegra was not listening. Another sound had caught her attention some time ago. She found herself frozen, and ran as the sound swelled and the voices she knew so well created a harmony she had feared she would never hear again. She ran and left the little room, and Mercutio followed.

"Allegra - Allegra - where art thou going?" he called. He chased her down every hall, but she did not seem to hear him.


	24. Chapter 24 Morning

Hello readers!

Sorry if I took too long to update. The Black Plauge of swine flu had captured me and it is NOT easy to write when you're feeling that gross.

Anyway, reviewers and readers, I absolutely adore all the feedback and would love it if you continued enjoying! Thanks!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The church of Santa Anastasia* may have been far from the hospital. However long she had lived in Verona did not matter. She did not realize how far she went as she ran. She wanted to thrust open the doors and charge in. She couldn't. She was mesmerized.

The streets of Verona were dark, as though it was still night, yet the sun rose over the river and guided her like a torch in a dark tunnel, as did the chorus that sounded from Santa Anastasia.

She crept inside the dimly-lit church, astounded as always by the beauty she was so familiar with. She was unnoticed, and crawled behind the pews and hid under the shadows like a phantom. She knew this church well from all the years she had attended it. She never saw it the way she did now. What felt like years ago, but was really only days ago, she had been the young Allegra Capulet, standing and praying in between her brothers, enduring endless lectures from her father, who had always been ashamed she was a sickly girl rather than a strong and powerful boy, as were her brothers and Tybalt. Her mother would attempt to object to her father's remarks, but he had as much respect for her as he did for Allegra.

Allegra felt a tear wet her cheek, which she had not expected, as she thought of them. It had always saddened her, but never as it did now. She had always been a ridiculous child in the eyes of her father. For such a long time, he had her convinced she was as bad as he told her she was, and now, she would never speak to him again. Ricardo would never tease her again. She would never giggle with Juliet again.

Yet it was for the best. She was no longer Allegra Capulet. She was Allegra, and that was just as well. She was no longer the little girl that had been scorned every day by her father. It slipped away from her, and she stood unsurprised and unmoving. The sun, having just risen, shone through the windows, and Allegra was not aware whether anyone saw her now or not. A familiar touch grasped her shoulder. A jolt rushed through her body, warm and familiar as it was.

"Come," Mercutio whispered.

He kept her under the shadows as they made their way through the cathedral, and as far as they knew, they were still unseen. Allegra could not gather her own feelings. She did not know what she was going to say to him when they reached wherever he was taking her. But she was not afraid, not of him. His skin shone like she had never seen it before under the rose window. He did not face her. He led her further than she thought she was capable of going. Finally, after twenty minutes of hidden walking, they came upon a house that Allegra recognized as that of Lord Montague. Hiding her as hard as he could now, Mercutio took her through the gardens in the back of the enormous building and stopped when they were safely under a tree.

"I am sorry I ran," Allegra said as soon as they had stopped.

He waved his hand. "Oh, hush. Be not sorry. Alas, had I been thee, I'd have run as well." He thought about that for a moment. Shrugging and nodding in agreement with himself, he leaned against a tree. "I am sure, had it been myself with child, I would not wish to hear arguing."

Allegra had half-leaned next to him, half- kept standing. However she stood, it did not feel right. She kept her gaze at her feet.

"Allegra," Mercutio sighed, out of the blue.

Allegra looked at him. She was used to seeing his smile. She did not see it now, and yet she did not need it. There was something else there that told her of his happiness. She saw he breathed heavier than usual; his hands looked different when he went to scratch his head, his hair looked softer and smoother. His lips were so very thin and pink. His face was almost heart-shaped. It was as though she had known all of this, and then had forgotten it. Now, she felt was just beginning to remember, and was thankful.

"We should not have argued in front of thee," he had been saying.

She shook herself out of it.

"Nay, thou had to argue," she replied. "Thou must not leave me out of anything, I pray thee. If thou dost, I shall feel very insulted."

He nodded as she spoke, which she adored. He was trying to understand, and she had not even been prepared to say it.

"Marry, henceforth, thou wilt know everything I do." He raised a finger, as to make this an official oath. Then, he sniffed. "Benvolio's an ass."

Allegra raised an eyebrow. This, of all things, had not been what she had expected. "I did not know this, and will not believe it. He speaketh his heart. He is afraid to leave."

Mercutio had nodded again. He crossed the path near the tree slowly. Allegra knew he was not running from the conversation. He needed to move to function. If he did not move, he would go insane. She followed, as she always did, and was not surprised to see him begin to rip out pieces of a bush.

"I know he is afraid," he said. "Though he told me for years he wished to leave. 'Twas I alone who did not mind the feud. I said 'twas ridiculous, thou knowest that. I laughed at it. _He _thought of leaving_._"

"I can speak with him of it," Allegra suggested.

Mercutio winced and shook his head. "Ah, Allegra, no. Thou must not -

"Pray, let me finish. Benvolio calleth thee friend, and he calleth me so too. He is not a stubborn man, I think not. He will admit he is afraid."

Mercutio raised his voice now. "Ay, perhaps, but will he will conquer his fears? Nay. I think not. 'Zounds! What sort of man is he? He hath less man in his entire slight stick for a body than thou hast in thy form, and that's a maiden's!"

He was not really yelling at Allegra; he was almost yelling at himself. Allegra hushed him.

"The baby can hear thee," she said softly.

Mercutio's eyes widened, and then he cocked his head as he looked at her.

"O, damn me for ever saying such fool's words," he said as his smile broke out, "for now I shall never stop hearing them. I am sorry, pretty one."

It was so simple to him. Things moved so quickly. Even so, everything was resolved. This sort of quick change was uncommon anywhere else in Allegra's world - and having him use his sweet pet name on her stirred her throbbing heart further yet. It was as natural as the wind that flew past them that he would take her in his arms.

"I shall let thee speak to him, if thou absolutely must, and that is not because I have given in. I shall not give into -" He mimicked her voice dramatically - "'Mercutio, the baby can hear thee' every time thou throwest it to me."

Allegra was giggling. She knew he was proud when he heard it, and it always made his smile even larger and brighter. He stood tall as he heard her giggle, but weakened suddenly, again clutching his wound.

"Oh!" Allegra said.

Mercutio held up a finger again. "If thou truly dost wish I tell thee everything, this scar hurteth, in truth, more than I claimed."

Seeing him in pain seemed to tuck the sun halfway behind the clouds. "More than cheese?" she asked.

"More than the strongest of cheeses," he said. He reached out for her hand. He pulled her close. She strengthened him a bit, and was able to stand up straight. There was a bench at the end of the path. They walked there hand in hand and sat down in the position that was most comfortable for them both; Allegra rested her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist.

"That is awful," Allegra said. She rubbed Mercutio's belly, and he stroked her hair. "I am sorry it doth hurt thee."

"'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!' Allegra, thou needest no longer say that." Mercutio laughed. Allegra jumped.

"Oh, did I frighten thee?" Mercutio asked. "Sorry." He smiled boyishly at her so that she might rub his stomach again. As she did, he asked contently, "How is our little one?"

"Which?" Allegra asked. Mercutio looked amused. "Oh, that little one? I know not, 'tis unborn."

"Doth it feel like something in thy body, though?" Mercutio asked. He narrowed his eyes, interested.

"Not at all. As 'tis thy child, though, it shall not want to stand still in there for very much longer."

Mercutio laughed. "I think 'tis beautiful."

Allegra raised her eyebrows. "But thou hast not yet seen it. Thou shalt not for months."

Mercutio hugged Allegra close for a moment. "Ay, I know."

It was only then that Allegra looked up at the gardens. She had never been here, as it had been Montague territory. She had not thought Verona, exquisite as it was, was capable of holding something as wonderful as these gardens. All the green, the color, and the light, only added to the unknown feeling she had as she looked at him. The sensation familiarized itself with her. Her inner self came to realize that she had never been more thankful to see him alive.

Mercutio jumped up.

"Sorry," he said. "Gah! - I mean - stay. Leave not."

He took off running down the path. A hole occupied an area of Allegra that was not filled until he returned. He held a red rose.

"Thou art sweet," Allegra said, beaming. "But why -"

"Wait, stand not." Mercutio sat her down again, and knelt in front of her. She cocked her head and struggled to follow his rapid voice.

"I have to ask thee something. Thou said thou wouldst go to Venice with me, and I love thee for that. We are leaving Verona forever. We shall never need to come back. That doth matter not. I ramble. Ehem. Thou shalt have a child and I would not ever like to leave thee alone with it. God forbid. Nay. I love thee, thou lovest me. We shall raise it together, in a good family. And that is not why I ask thee this, either. I love thee, God in heaven, 'zounds, mother of hell, I love thee so it feeleth like I might die. I die without thee. I exaggerate not. I am just asking thee. Even if thou dost not answer me how I wish thou wouldst, I pray thou givest me some answer. 'Twas thou who said thou wouldst love me 'til thou died, and also after, and I will love thee 'til the sky falleth down and after. I adore thee. Dost thou recall when the bastard attempted to harm thee? I wish not to remind thee of that, just how I fought for thee. I did. I fought for thee on the wall, and I would have fought harder. God, I would have been cut worse than I am now if it were to mean thou wert not harmed. I would rather be harmed myself, killed even. I shall always love thee, and I think I am safe to say thou shalt always love me, so I think that, if thou wishest, we should have a wedding in Venice. If 'tis the idea of being tied down thou worriest about, pray, think over it. I was worried as well. I thought it over. We are free enough now, and we are together. We shall only be married, not deprived of our own selves. Wilt thou marry me?"

He held the rose up to her, and waited for an answer.

Her face was pale and blank of expression. She bit her nails in thought. Mercutio felt as though someone was punching him.

Soon, as though she was just remembering he was there, she answered him, smiling.

"Yes."

She threw her arms around him before he could take in her answer.

And they left for Venice the next morning.

* Verona church. This isn't perfectly historically correct, because in reality this church existed in 1300, but they would not have been finished building it until 100 years later.


	25. Chapter 25 Venice, 1306

Ciao readers,

Uber sorry for the wait…

Yes. This is indeed the final chapter. I'm gonna miss this story!

I dedicate this entire story to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers, who always reviewed so quickly after I posted. You were all helpful. Thanks so much, and much love.

Also, I dedicate this to, well...much love.

If you liked it, tell your friends; if you didn't, tell your enemies.

Thanks for reading, and please expect side stories,

Cornadopia

P.S. Enjoy!

. …

It was at this time of year that Allegra used to smile the most. Venice was hot every day, but this time of year, Mercutio's lust for water was never satisfied. When they had first bought the house, six years ago, he would let the hot days pass him by smoothly while resting on the steps of his home, the steps that led to the street. Mercutio hated being hot; all he would do was sweat, and he would be too hot to move, and he had to move around, for that was who he was. However, Allegra always loved the heat, and Mercutio loved to see her loving things.

He sat, now, on his favorite steps, shortly before night would come. He saw the sun peeking out from beyond the tops of homes and reflecting in the water, shining with its summer orange glow. It was nice. Mercutio was not poetic – not in a serious way. Yet, this struck him as the most beautiful thing he had seen in –

Over two weeks, was it? He rubbed his temples. Where, O Lord, had the time gone? Only three weeks ago, Allegra had been well. She had been as lively and lovely as ever, never frowning. She had been the happiest lady in the world, surrounded by the kindest friends, the kindest family. Then came that day, when all of a sudden, she had collapsed onto the floor of the parlor. Everyone worried. Bruna was not worried, though, at first, for she thought perhaps Allegra was with child again. Soon, though, Allegra's cough came and she complained of a pain in her chest. Mercutio saw her shortly before she was diagnosed with pneumonia, and since then, never again. He hungered for her in such a way that he could not describe.

It was nearly nightfall, judging by the wind's getting colder. Valentine was supposed to come that night with Eva and their young son, Samuel. Benvolio had invited them, though Mercutio had not been in favor of it. Of course, Allegra was left isolated in her bedchamber and the rest of the house remained uninfected, but Mercutio, somehow, felt this had to be a night where his family (and Benvolio) would be left alone. He sensed the worst, and as much as he wanted to look up, his thoughts were forced back down again.

He was shocked to have the door open on him, shooting a hard knock up his back. He moved out of the way, and Bruna (having aged dramatically over the last six years) came out, her eyes wide in something like terror.

"I beg thy pardon, Master Mercutio," she said, hardly looking at Mercutio. "I meant not to hurt thee."

Mercutio ignored Bruna and sprang onto his feet, ignoring the obvious fact he almost shouted in all his eagerness. "What of Allegra, good Bruna? What of my wife?"

She chewed her lip. "I had feared telling thee this," she breathed, massaging the area of her chest that beared her heart.

There was a sensation in Mercutio's heart that felt like the earth was shaking beneath him. "Tell me she liveth, I pray thee!"

Bruna stumbled and fell onto the steps. Mercutio jumped and caught her, sinking due to the weight. She clung onto him, burying her face in his chest and weeping. He hushed her as gently as he could, though he could not calm himself.

"H-how I should like t-to say those words, to say she liveth," Bruna hiccuped. "Oh, ay, she liveth presently, Master Mercutio, but breatheth painfully Her fair young breath soundeth like that of a lady my age, hoarse and rough as though she doth choke. And she is but twenty! Ah, she's young yet!" Bruna's sobs doubled. Mercutio held her close. She wiped her tears on his clothing, and added in an outburst of sobbing, "My poor little mistress!"

Mercutio hushed her again. He rocked the elderly lady to sooth her crying, just as she had done to him when he was an infant. Mercutio knew his eyes had widened in fear, and was glad Bruna could not see.

Eventually, Bruna sniffled, gazing at Mercutio with red eyes. "Master Mercutio, thou needest not be a hero now. Weep, if thou must."

Mercutio had not heard. "Alas, my lovely Allegra, sweet Allegra." He rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his heart. Instead of weeping, he only sighed. "What force doth make it Allegra the one who is ill and not I?"

Bruna had attempted to sit up, her cyring over. She inhaled sharply. Still, her voice was paper-thin. "The force of fate, Master Mercutio. Thy lady wife is in its gruff hands to-night."

She gave him a soft kiss on his disorderly head of hair. He still spoke, but she climbed the steps with ghostly footsteps and went inside.

"Ay, gruff hands," Mercutio was saying. "What a fool I am for believing once that they were gentle. Alas, my Allegra was sickly all her life."

There was the breeze again. Too soon, he let it slip through off his body and back into the warm Venice air; he had scarcely taken it in. He let out the breath he had been holding in. His mind was still and moved slowly, unusually, and it was somehow not a nice change. He sat still for once, the dark, throbbing worry eating his heart away. Whatever hope he had, he knew, he needed to hold onto it.

He hugged his knees, squeezing out his pain on them. It hardly relieved him. He groaned.

_If I only had been trained in medicine, _he thought. Thankfully, before the weight of hefty pain could take its effect on him, he heard footsteps creeping up behind him.

"What, wilt thou scare thy father to death, boy?" he said, suddenly finding a reason to smile.

He turned to see the little boy frozen in what was supposed to be a frightening position. The boy clawed his hands.

"ROAR!" Mercutio II yelled in his tiny voice, pouncing on his father's back and supporting himself by holding onto him. He ruffled his father's hair, mocking his father for always doing that to him. Mercutio laughed, then swung his son around.

"Father," Mercutio II said, calming himself down and jumping up to stand beside Mercutio, "when I nearly scared thee, thou lookest very sad." He cocked his head.

Mercutio grinned at his only son. "Ay, I am sad. My son, thou hast a good heart."

The boy shrugged at this, not knowing how to respond. He sat down on the railing and slid down, before attempting to turn a cartwheel and falling headfirst into the street. He huffed, discouraged, but his father applauded him.

"I have never seen thee sad, Father," Mercutio II said, clearing away the unruly yellow hair that had landed in his face.

Mercutio sighed. "Alas, thou art young."

His son stood up, arms crossed, insulted. "Nay, not so!" he insisted. "I've five years, Father. That is plenty!"

Mercutio struggled not to laugh at his son for this. "Marry, thou art not an infant, but thou hast years of growing to do before thou knowest life as well as I."

Mercutio II thought about it. "Ay, thou art right, Father. I am not an old man like thyself."

"Old man!" Mercutio repeated, laughing. "Sharp tongue have we! If I am an old man, thou art one of the hounds."

Mercutio II howled.

"Silly boy." His father shook his head. "Thou didst not stray too near thy mother's bedchamber, didst thou?"

Mercutio II shook his head, his big blue eyes wide with interest. It was natural he longed to know what was going on. His father beckoned him, and he went to sit on his lap.

"Have I ever told thee of Verona?" Mercutio asked his son.

"Ay," Mercutio II said. "Four times. The last time was when we prayed for Signor Romeo."

Mercutio did not think his son had remembered the day they had prayed for Romeo. The infamous news of Romeo's death had spread over Italy as soon as it had happened. Mercutio and Allegra prayed espiecially for Romeo and his wife, Juliet, every year on the anniversary of their deaths. Other than that, to speak of Romeo, Juliet or Verona was nothing the family did on a regular basis. Mercutio, somehow, thought it only fitting to bring it up now.

"I think I have yet to tell thee this," Mercutio said. "Thy mother was there all along. Five years my junior... she was there all but five years of my life...and all the time, until only six years ago, I did not know she was there. We could have had each other forever. My son, I know thou art young, I know thou must not yet understand this... Mercutio?" He turned. "Mercutio the Second - oh, come now."

Mercutio II had made a funny face, with two fingers stretching out his mouth. His father (though a normal father would have scolded him), laughed out loud.

"What?" Mercutio II asked, shrugging. "Thou lookest sad, Father, I wanted only to cheer thee."

Mercutio knew that holding back a smile was impossible. He was not annoyed. His son screamed with laughter as he was again tickled.

"No - no - I cannot breathe!" he laughed.

"Thou breathest well!" Mercutio insisted, and tickled him harder yet. Mercutio II continued to laugh.

There was a rustle at the gate and Benvolio burst out. Mercutio did not notice the darkened skin under his eyes or the paleness of his skin. Benvolio smiled upon seeing his friend and godson at play at this time.

"His feet, Ben!" Mercutio called. "Grab his feet!"

Benvolio laughed. "Of course, Mercutio! His feet are the most ticklish!"

"Nay, Benvolio - whose side dost thou take?" Mercutio II screamed with laughter again as Benvolio tickled his feet. For a few bright moments, the three of them forget about Allegra. This ended when the door opened behind them and a servant stepped out.

"Signors, I pray you pardon my interuption, but Master Mercutio, thy brother hath just arrived."

Mercutio II jumped up. "Uncle Valen-time!"

He took off running through the door and down the hall, calling his uncle's name. Benvolio laughed.

"A moment, I pray you," Mercutio said, and the servant left.

Benvolio's laughter was beginning to die down as he saw Mercutio's face go back to the way it was before his son had come out. He cleared his throat.

"Mercutio, look not that way, I pray thee," Benvolio said, patting Mercutio's shoulder. "'Tis only a part of thy life. It will pass in time, will it not? Mercutio?"

Mercutio had tried to listen. At the same time, he had stood and propped himself against the marble side of the front porch. The night had just begun to pass by and the air had turned colder yet; Benvolio felt it, as did his friend. He went to stand beside Mercutio.

"'Mer -"

"All is well." Mercutio looked up at Benvolio and grinned. "Ay, thou speakest truly. 'Tis just a part of life. Is that not what I said when Viridia went home to the Lord?"

Benvolio sighed at the name of his lost love, who had drowned shortly after they had pledged their love. "Three years this August. But no matter. I shall be with thee, just as thou wert with me."

The two of them shared a stare. They both knew they thought of the same things.

"We shall only hope," Benvolio said.

Mercutio shook his head. "To-day my son spoke to me of Verona. _Verona_."

Benvolio raised his eyebrows. "This is news? Verona is as much a place to speak of as any other in the world."

"Nay, thou knowest thou speakest wrongly." Mercutio frowned. "Of course 'tis important. He hath not spoken to Allegra -?"

"Nay, he hath not," Benvolio said gravely. "None of us have."

Mercutio sighed again, but the sound of his breath was lost with the wind.

"However, he hath spoken to me," Benvolio added. "I reminded him of Verona," he confessed when Mercutio looked shocked.

Mercutio did not know what to say.

"Mercutio." Benvolio lowered his voice. "The feud hath been over since before thy son's birth. Allegra said every day she longed to return." He paused. "We will not run forever."

Mercutio felt a jolt of anger in the pit of his once-proud heart. He turned to his friend, ready to snap in retort, when the door, again, opened. Bruna rushed out.

"Master Benvolio," she said, out of breath. "Thy medical help. I pray thee!"

Benvolio (who was in the process of studying medicine) rushed after her, leaving Mercutio alone.

"What happens?" Mercutio called.

Bruna stopped for a moment and stared at him. "We must pray."

Mercutio understood.

He closed his eyes.

This was the moment. It was a warm, beautiful summer night – it felt like a winter night. He ignored the pain. He ignored the fear. He thought of the future. He would go back to Verona, Allegra too. Mercutio II, Benvolio, Valentine, everyone – he would not face it alone. He would stop running, he would face the past, the ghosts of those that had nearly killed him – he would go back – if only she would live –

The door opened yet again, slower than before. Mercutio opened his eyes and turned, holding onto his hope.

Benvolio, white as a sheet, was looking at the ground. He shook his head. Mercutio knew immediately what he meant and flung himself into his friend's arms.

"'Tis all right, Mercutio," Benvolio whispered, fighting tears for his friend. "'Tis all right."

Bruna emerged, as did Valentine and his family. Bruna was in tears, as was Eva. Valentine crossed himself. Samuel and Mercutio II exchanged clueless glances.

"'Tis all right." Benvolio was in tears by now. "'Tis all right." He felt Mercutio wriggle out of his arms, expecting to see him weeping. Mercutio had never gotten the chance to say good-bye.

To everyone's surprise, Mercutio was not in tears. He was the warrior-figure, the stain-glass hero, the river after rain. He was calm. He did not weep.

"I know 'tis all right," he replied. "And I think, now, we should do as my late wife hath asked and return to Verona. We have kept ourselves away too long."

He never did weep. He would move forward, never again running from his past. The feud was long over, and never did return. Mercutio forgave everyone, even Tybalt. He returned to Verona.

He never did love another, and he never did forget her. He loved her just as much as he had when she had still been with him. No one who had known Allegra, courageous Allegra, would ever forget her – especially not the man she had watched from afar all those years, the man she eventually called her only love.

Mercutio would not die with her. She depended on him. He never wept. He was not distressed.

For there have, indeed, been tales of more woe

Than that of Allegra, and her Mercutio.

_Fine_


End file.
